Obliviate: TRÊS famílias e UM destino a cumprir
by Mia Galvez
Summary: E se Voldemort vencesse a Guerra? Trilogia dos Feitiços, parte I.
1. Prefácio

A guerra acabou.

O Mal venceu.

Voldemort assumiu o Ministério da Magia e baniu do mundo bruxo todos aqueles que recusaram uma aliança com as Artes das Trevas.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi fechada e, em seu lugar, criou-se um instituto de ensino de magia negra. Eram aceitos apenas bruxos de famílias puro sangue ou aquelas que prestassem serviços ao Lorde das Trevas.

Varinhas foram quebradas, chaves de portal destruídas, vassouras confiscadas e todo o estoque de Pó-de-Flu foi retirado dos que faziam parte dos Renegados. A Polícia Negra identificou e confiscou quaisquer objetos mágicos de suas casas. Os Renegados foram banidos e expulsos, condenados a viver entre os trouxas para todo o sempre. E sem poder utilizar magia. Caso não cumprissem as regras, seriam cassados e enviados para Askaban. A tirania era a palavra de ordem dos anos negros da Ditadura Voldemort.

Vinte anos se passaram depois da derrota na Grande Guerra. A família Weasley tenta viver como trouxa e evitar que a única filha do casal, Mia, manifeste os poderes herdados dos pais. Desde os tempos da Última Batalha, os Weasley não encontram os Potter, que também faziam parte dos Renegados.

Mas o destino prega peças quando faz as coisas em nome do amor. Uma união inusitada pode trazer a ruína para uma família. Mas a descoberta do poder pode ajudar a salvar o mundo bruxo.

"Tem coisas que preciso esquecer...

Então deixe a magia fluir..."


	2. Pequena grande mudança

O ônibus vermelho de dois andares estava lotado quando chegou no ponto. O calor do lado de fora era infernal, e o Senhor Weasley esperava que dentro do veículo o ar condicionado refrigerasse suas idéias. No entanto, quando a porta automática abriu e ele espremeu o corpo contra os outros passageiros para tentar entrar, o bafo quente denunciou que o ar não estava funcionando.

_"Muito bem, ótimo! Meu dia está completo! Lá vamos nós para mais um pouco de estresse antes de chegar em casa com a bomba..."_

Ele tirou o chapéu que usava todos os dias, embora dissessem que o acessório estava fora de moda. Não importava. Aquilo o fazia lembrar dos tempos de escola, quando o artefato fazia parte de seu uniforme. Um chapéu cônico, comprido e pontudo. E, com um sorriso, lembrou-se até mesmo que fora um velho e esfiapado chapéu que o mandara para a Grifinória. Fazia tanto tempo...

Os cabelos ruivos do senhor Weasley estavam manchados pelos fios brancos, e os olhos tinham um aspecto cansado, com bolsinhas ao redor. Apesar disso, ainda possuíam o brilho de um azul muito vivo, atento a tudo o que estivesse ao redor.

Ao tentar passar pela roleta para pagar a passagem, um jovem apressado cheio de tatuagens esbarrou na pesada pasta de documentos que ele carregava. O fecho se abriu e espalhou pelo chão vários pedaços de papel, canetas e um objeto vermelho e redondo, que saiu rolando até o fundo do ônibus.

_"Por Merlim, meu Lembrol!"_

O senhor Weasley pediu licença aos outros passageiros e recolheu às pressas os papéis espalhados. Pagou a passagem e se deslocou para o fundo do ônibus o mais depressa que pôde, sem esperar pelo troco. No penúltimo banco, sentada na poltrona do corredor, uma senhora de cabelos muito brancos e presos num coque segurava o Lembrol com um olhar curioso.

- Eu me lembro de ter visto isso em algum lugar, sabe? Mas não sei o que é... o que é isso?

- Nada... é uma lembrança de uma viagem que fiz para Paris. Uma bugiganga comprada na rua, nada demais – disse o senhor Weasley, tirando o Lembrol das mãos da velha e guardando no bolso da jeans.

- Ah... é... uma lembrança. Se ao menos eu pudesse me lembrar onde já vi isso...

Sem deixar que ela continuasse questionando, o senhor Weasley virou para o lado oposto e suspirou, pensando desalentado:

_"Mais uma... não bastasse sermos Renegados, alguns ainda têm que ser submetidos a esse feitiço horroroso. Ah, por Merlim, o que aconteceu com o nosso mundo? O que fizemos com o nosso povo?"_

* * *

- MIAAAAAAA!!! VEM CÁ!

Ela simplesmente detestava quando a mãe a chamava daquele jeito. Parecia que dera a ela um nome curto apenas para ter o prazer de prolongá-lo quando gritasse por ela naquela voz estridente.

- Sim, mamãe. O que você precisa?

- Seu pai está chegando – a senhora Weasley começou a falar. – E eu preciso terminar o jantar! Portanto, não posso colocar comida para o Bichento, e ele está miando sem parar e arranhando a madeira da porta. Vá lá fora e alimente o gato, por favor!

- Sim senhora...

Mia saiu a passos lentos, arrastando os tênis no chão para fazer barulho. Passou pela despensa, pegou a ração do gato e foi para o jardim dos fundos da casa. O sol já tinha sumido e a noite de verão continuava quente. A lua cheia brilhava no céu ao leste, e as flores que a senhora Weasley cultivava com tanto cuidado já enchiam o ar com um perfume fresco e adocicado.

Mia parou por um momento, piscando os olhos grandes e castanhos. Adorava as noites de lua cheia. Fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça para sentir o perfume no ar, balançando os cabelos compridos e ruivos de um lado para o outro. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto da menina. Amava aquele jardim. Era seu refúgio. Com certeza ali havia toda a sorte de criaturas mágicas que Mia via nos livros. Sua mãe dizia que aquilo tudo era tolice, mas ela acreditava. Sabia que a magia estava ali, escondida, esperando para se revelar num dia qualquer àqueles que pudessem ser puros o bastante para percebê-la.

Bichento apareceu por detrás da sebe que separava a casa dos Weasley de seus vizinhos. Vinha ronronando, os olhos atentos ao pacote nas mãos de Mia.

_"Gato interesseiro!"_

- Vem, Bichento, vem! 

Aquele animal era um mistério para Mia. Ele era maior do que qualquer gato que ela já tinha visto. A cor dele, puxada para o laranja, também era diferente dos felinos normais, lembrava muito mais um leão. E Bichento era eterno! Pelo menos era o que parecia. Mia achava intrigante o fato de que o animal já estava na família desde que ela nascera. Há mais de 15 anos, pelo menos.

O pai chegou em casa enquanto Mia afagava o topo da cabeça de Bichento. Ela colocou a comida na vasilha do gato e entrou pela cozinha no exato momento em que a senhora Weasley explodia com o marido:

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – os olhos injetados da senhora Weasley brilhavam, os cabelos estavam mais revoltos do que nunca. – DEMITIDO, RONALD! DEMITIDO!?!?

- Hermione, calma, eu...

- AH, EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE CALMA! NÃO BASTA QUE NOSSA VIDA SEJA TÃO DIFÍCIL, QUE TENHAMOS QUE FAZER TANTOS SACRÍFICIOS, VIVER NO MEIO DOS TROUXAS, RENUNCIANDO NOSSAS TRADIÇÕES, SEM UM PINGO DE...

- Hermione, por favor, a Mia!

A senhora Weasley virou os olhos e encontrou os da filha, que estava parada na porta da cozinha, meio perdida. O pai estava desempregado _outra vez_? Já era a terceira vez no ano. Sua mãe estava brava com razão.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Hermione, Mia, nós vamos nos mudar. Vamos morar num prédio de apartamentos perto da estação Kings Cross, no centro de Londres. Não posso mais manter esta casa enquanto estiver desempregado. Mas acho que a situação não vai demorar muito para se resolver... é só por uns tempos. Depois podemos voltar a uma casa, talvez um pouco menor que esta, mas uma casa de verdade, com jardim e lareira, como sei que vocês gostam.

Mia estava à beira das lágrimas. A senhora Weasley sentara, os olhos perdidos e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Vendo que nenhuma das duas falava nada, o senhor Weasley continuou, como que para se desculpar:

- Eu tentei, queridas... eu tentei...


	3. Encontro no elevador

Qual não foi a surpresa de Mia ao descobrir que "o apartamento em Kings Cross" era a casa da vovó Molly! Até que o lugar era espaçoso, mas atulhado de coisas. O problema mesmo era a falta do jardim que Mia e a mãe tanto apreciavam. Para Mia, era o que mais doía na mudança. Abandonar a escola não significava nada. Era a quinta vez na vida que faria isso. Em tantos anos de estudo, Mia não conhecera uma única pessoa que pudesse chamar de amigo. Claro, ela tinha colegas, não era completamente isolada. Mas não conseguia confiar em ninguém. Sentia-se uma estranha no meio daquela gente, o patinho feio do colégio. Só não sabia se algum dia se transformaria em cisne, como no conto de fadas que ela tanto ouviu e leu quando era mais nova, ou se sua vida continuaria sempre assim, um dia após o outro, sem saber direito quem ela era. A única certeza em seu coração era que ainda não havia encontrado a si mesma.

Mia era uma adolescente diferente das outras, assim como fora quando criança. Sempre gostou de estudar, ler muito, cuidar do jardim e passar longos momentos sozinha para observar a natureza. Principalmente a Lua, que exercia um fascínio diferente sobre a menina. Não que ela não apreciasse o dia e a luz do sol, mas era a noite que sempre a colocava pensativa e saudosa sabe-se lá de quê.

_"A noite esconde os segredos que eu não posso ver... mas um dia eu hei de desvendá-los..."_ - era o que ela costumava pensar.

A mudança para Kings Cross deu menos trabalho do que os Weasley imaginavam. Não tinham tantas coisas miúdas, pertences pessoais, e a maioria dos móveis ficou na antiga casa. Afinal, como Mia já sabia, seu novo lar era um lugar lotado de coisas bastante curiosas. A lembrança que Mia guardava do apartamento de vovó Molly era que este era tão cheio que ela não sabia como caberiam os pertences de seus pais e dela ali. Mas não havia outra solução para o desemprego do senhor Weasley, pelo menos naquele momento.

A melhor parte da mudança era vovó Molly. Ela era a avó mais extraordinária do mundo, pelo menos na opinião da neta. Os Grangers, pais da senhora Weasley, eram um tanto quanto recatados, e moravam numa província distante de Londres. Mia via os avós maternos apenas nas festas de fim de ano, ocasiões em que eles sempre discutiam com reprovação os rumos tomados pela filha ao se casar com o senhor Weasley. Mas Mia nunca podia ouvir as conversas, era menina demais, seus pais sempre diziam. Aos 15 anos esse discurso já passava a irritá-la um pouco. Por que, afinal, tantos aspectos do passado de sua família eram assuntos indiscutíveis?

A família paterna era mais próxima, apesar de Mia não ter conhecido o avô. Segundo seu pai, Arthur Weasley, ou vovô Arthur, morrera na guerra. Mia aceitara bem esta idéia até que começou a estudar História mais a fundo no colégio. Algo não fazia sentido, as datas não batiam. A última guerra na qual a Inglaterra tomou parte foi em dois mil e um, quando os Estados Unidos invadiram o Iraque. Mesmo assim, poucas tropas inglesas foram enviadas para lá, apenas para a força de paz. Certo, alguns soldados morreram em combate, mas mesmo assim ainda havia uma lacuna nisso tudo: por que o exército mandara para a guerra um homem de quase 50 anos? Pois Mia calculava que o avô deveria ter esta idade no período da guerra. Quando a menina tentou questionar os pais sobre o assunto, o senhor Weasley teve um acesso de tosse e ficou escarlate, com as orelhas muito vermelhas. A senhora Weasley ficara tão atrapalhada que quebrara a tigela em cima da mesa (embora Mia não entendesse como isso acontecera, já que a mãe estava na pia lavando os pratos quando a tigela quebrou). Ambos foram categóricos: aquele era um assunto proibido na casa, porque causava muita dor. Com a mudança para Kings Cross, no entanto, o tema voltou à tona e Mia resolveu, por desencargo de consciência, questionar novamente os pais.

- Mia Granger Weasley! Proíbo você de tocar neste assunto com sua avó – a senhora Weasley ordenara enquanto arrumava algumas panelas numa caixa de papelão. – Ela está em idade avançada e a lembrança de Arthur poderia causar algum problema de saúde ao qual ela não resistisse, não é mesmo, Ronald?

- É isso mesmo, Mia. Obedeça à sua mãe – o senhor Weasley, que tentava retirar um quadro da parede da sala, apenas concordou com a esposa, deixando transparecer um ar cansado e conformado.

E assim Mia foi obrigada a guardar a dúvida para uma ocasião mais propícia. A menina não era de se esquecer tão fácil, e era muito paciente.

Quando chegaram à casa, vovó Molly os recebeu no portão do prédio de quinze andares.

- Meus queridos – envolveu Mia num abraço sufocante que a fez sorrir por debaixo dos panos embolados do avental da avó. – Sejam bem vindos à minha casa, que agora é nossa, claro!

O senhor Weasley sorriu um tanto sem graça e deixou que a mãe também o envolvesse num abraço de quebrar as costelas, como ela sempre fazia desde os tempos de... bem, desde os tempos em que ele era menino. Ela costumava abraçar o melhor amigo dele assim também. Onde esse amigo estaria agora?

- Venha, Hermione, querida, vamos colocar essas caixas no elevador. Vocês trouxeram poucas coisas, não foi?

- É, senhora Weasley, a mobília não era necessária, pois o apartamento já tem os móveis que precisamos...

A conversa prosseguiu enquanto Mia ajudava a descarregar o velho Ford Anglia, ano 1978, que ainda pertencia ao senhor Weasley. Também, quem é que gostaria de comprar aquele carro? Apenas um museu ou um ferro velho. Ele não poderia servir para mais nada mesmo. Mia nem sabia como ele andava. Mas o pai cuidava muito bem do automóvel, e aos domingos costumava polir a lataria enquanto ela e a mãe cuidavam do jardim nos fundos da casa. Depois que ele terminava, entrava gritando pelos corredores até chegar onde mãe e filha estavam, querendo esfregar-lhes na testa o resto de cera para carros. Elas corriam, tentando se esquivar, até que ele conseguisse agarrá-las. Muitas vezes a brincadeira só terminava quando o senhor Weasley já estava sem fôlego de tanto correr atrás de Mia, que era muito mais rápida que ele. Esta lembrança tão recente aquecera o coração da menina. Mas ao mesmo tempo a entristecera, pois ela sabia que não voltaria a ver o lar onde crescera.

Vovó Molly segurava a porta do elevador quando o senhor Weasley conseguiu colocar a última e pesada caixa. Os quatro entraram e Mia, que estava mais próxima do quadro eletrônico, apertou o botão do décimo quinto andar. A porta começou a se mexer quando um par de olhos muito verdes apareceu no quadradinho de vidro.

- Ei! Segura o elevador prá mim, por favor!

Mia colocou a mão involuntariamente para parar a porta no momento exato em que esta se fechou. Apesar de o sistema eletrônico ter funcionado e feito a porta regredir, o braço da menina fora meio espremido e ela não pode conter um pequeno gemido de dor. O menino puxou a porta externa e entrou no elevador, enquanto Mia massageava o pulso dolorido.

- Desculpe! E obrigado – começou o menino, olhando para o braço de Mia e depois para seus olhos marejados. – É... é que eu preciso chegar logo em casa, meu pai...

Ele parou de falar e olhou para os Weasley no elevador. Com exceção da senhora Weasley, todos eram muito ruivos e tinham sardas no rosto. Os olhos castanhos unânimes fitavam o rosto do menino e esperavam.

- Eu sou Daniel. Sou novo aqui... muito prazer!

- Oi Daniel – foi Mia quem respondeu, já refeita do apertão. – Eu sou Mia, esta é minha mãe Hermione, meu pai Ronald e minha avó Molly. Vovó já morava aqui, mas eu, papai e mamãe estamos nos mudando hoje também.

- Que bom! Será que você pode apertar o sétimo andar para mim, por favor?

Mia pressionou o botão com o número sete desenhado em vermelho e meio desgastado. Depois, voltou-se para o garoto, que sorria. Ela já tinha visto os olhos dele pelo vidro do elevador, mas eram muito mais bonitos sem o material embaçado entre eles. Formavam uma moldura verde para o rosto claro do garoto. O cabelo preto desalinhado dava a Daniel um ar de quem acabara de levantar da cama. A roupa não ficava muito atrás no quesito desleixo: ele usava uma jeans surrada e uma camiseta lisa e branca. Os tênis tinham os cadarços amarrados de uma forma despretensiosa, e arrastavam pelo chão. Mas... o sorriso. O que era aquilo? Ele tinha charme. Mia não entendia, mas alguma coisa em Daniel falara mais alto dentro dela. Alguma coisa que não conseguiu explicar de imediato. Uma força... uma luz... algo.

O sétimo andar veio e se foi, e Daniel saiu com um aceno de cabeça e um murmúrio de _até mais_.

Vovó Molly desatou a rir quando a porta do elevador fechou. Mia olhou a avó estupefata, sem entender o motivo da risada.

- O que foi vovó?

- Ah, minha Mia – começou Molly, apoiando a mão na caixa mais próxima e olhando a neta com um olhar conciliador. – Seus olhos brilharam... seus olhos brilharam...


	4. O passeio do gato

Bichento protestou com alguns miados estridentes quando escapuliu da caixa onde fora carregado por Mia durante a mudança. O animal fez o reconhecimento do apartamento ainda sob alguns protestos, mas depois se refestelou no sofá da sala de vovó Molly e adormeceu enroscado nas almofadas. Pena que a paz para o gato não durou muito tempo.

Com o passar dos dias, depois que as coisas já estavam relativamente organizadas, Mia começou a dedicar seu tempo para a leitura de livros. Vovó Molly tinha uma estante cheia deles, num pequeno quartinho nos fundos do apartamento. Eram prateleiras de madeira desgastada que forravam a parede de cima a baixo, envergadas pelo peso de vários exemplares dos mais diversos tamanhos e formatos, dispostos sem nenhuma ordem aparente. As capas coloridas e a luz difusa davam ao quartinho uma espécie de aura intelectual que Mia adorava. Era uma pequena e fantástica biblioteca particular, que Mia fazia questão de devorar nas temporadas que costumava passar com a avó nas férias de verão. E não seria diferente agora que morava no apartamento.

As aulas não haviam começado ainda, mas o início do ano letivo estava próximo. Mia já estava matriculada num colégio vizinho, no fim da rua e do lado da estação de trem de Kings Cross. A senhora Weasley conseguira um emprego numa loja do centro movimentado de Londres, e o senhor Weasley saía todos os dias bem cedo para procurar alguma ocupação também. Mia passava a maior parte do dia com vovó Molly, que contava histórias fantásticas e fazia piadas com todos os programas de televisão. Mas a maior parte do tempo de Mia era dedicado mesmo à pequena biblioteca, onde a menina devorava alguns dos exemplares empoeirados. O único problema capaz de macular a paz da menina nesses dias era Bichento.

O gato estava impaciente de tanto ficar preso dentro do apartamento. Arranhou o sofá, rasgou as almofadas da cama e afiou as unhas nas cortinas da sala. Ronronava de modo emburrado para a janela entreaberta, atento ao menor barulho do trem rangendo nos trilhos lá embaixo. Num dia em que estava tão quente que Mia achava que seus miolos fossem derreter, Bichento escapuliu pela porta aberta quando vovó Molly foi receber um vendedor. Ele saiu miando pelo corredor e entrou pela porta corta-fogo, determinado a alcançar a escada. Intrigada pelo senso de orientação do gato, Mia saiu correndo atrás dele, perplexa com o fato de vovó Molly ficar apenas sorrindo em sua direção enquanto via o gato da nora escapulir pelo corredor.

_"Droga de gato maluco! Devia ter ido passear com ele antes. Se Bichento sumir, mamãe vai me matar!"_

Abriu a porta corta-fogo, que rangeu sinistramente. As dobradiças eram velhas, assim como todo o resto da construção, e a pintura vermelha descascava nos cantos. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si com um baque surdo, Mia viu-se numa escadaria escura, contornada por grades. Olhando para baixo, via o fim da escada e uma pequena e distante luminosidade amarelada. Tateou a parede a procura do interruptor, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

_"Ai! Preciso de luz. Como vou achar Bichento sem enxergar nem ao menos o degrau a minha frente? Luz, luz, preciso de luz, LUZ!"_

Os olhos de Mia se fecharam quando as paredes ficaram claras demais e a escada brilhou, completamente iluminada. A menina franziu a testa e olhou ao redor. O interruptor estava na parede oposta, longe dela.

_"Bom, deve haver algum tipo de sensor, essas coisas tecnológicas."_

Concentrou-se no fato de que precisava encontrar o gato e rumou para a escada. Como moravam no último andar do prédio, a única opção para Bichento era descer. A menina olhava nos cantos das portas e chamava o nome do animal enquanto se movia rapidamente pelos degraus, pulando de dois em dois. Chegou ao térreo, onde a porta estava escancarada, e viu que ela dava num pequeno jardim nos fundos do edifício.

_"Deveria ter saído para dar uma volta antes. Não tem o esplendor do jardim que mamãe cultivava em nossa casa, mas é sem dúvida um espaço agradável para leitura quando o apartamento ficar abafado demais."_

Bichento estava sentado num banco de pedra rústica, embaixo da pequena e única árvore que o jardim comportava. Junto com o gato estava um menino dos cabelos negros e desgrenhados. Ele usava a mesma jeans do encontro no elevador, mas tinha trocado a camiseta branca por uma verde-musgo, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos assustadoramente verdes e profundos. E ele sorria.

- Ei! Oi, Mia! Parece que seu gato queria dar uma voltinha por aí, não é mesmo? – falou o menino, enquanto afagava o pescoço de Bichento. O gato contorcia o corpo e ronronava de puro prazer diante do carinho de Daniel.

- Hã, é..., hã... oi, Daniel... – Mia perdera a fala.

- É um belo animal – continuou Daniel, concentrando o olhar no gesto de afagar o gato sem, no entanto, parar de sorrir. Depois, fixou os olhos na menina e perguntou – Como ele se chama?

- Bichento – Mia firmara a voz com todo o auto-controle que lhe era possível. – Mas ele é um gato muito mal educado, isso sim!

- Por que diz isso, Mia?

- Porque ele fugiu do apartamento na primeira oportunidade que surgiu! O que ele queria, que a minha mãe enlouquecesse sem ele? Que ficasse ainda mais nervosa? Já aconteceu tanta coisa nessas férias de verão que eu não quero nem imaginar se algo acontecesse com o Bichento. Sabe, mamãe e papai andam bem nervosos com o desemprego e a mudança e eu...

Mia levou a mão à boca para impedir as palavras de fluírem. Por que estava dizendo tudo aquilo para um completo estranho? Quem era aquele menino senão um vizinho de apartamento, alguém com quem não se deve ter intimidade? Só porque ele era aproximadamente da idade dela, não significava que pudesse soltar o verbo e exteriorizar seus problemas familiares para alguém que não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Quantos anos você tem?

A pergunta escapara entre os dedos de Mia. Daniel continuava sorrindo, os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca quando se levantou e a encarou. Era como se o mundo fosse parar. Era como se eles já se conhecessem durante uma vida inteira. Era como se um poder emanasse dele e fosse essencial para a sobrevivência dela. Ao menos era isso que parecia.

- Eu tenho 16 anos recém completos. Você também deve ter por aí...

- É, tenho 15, mas faço 16 anos em 31 de julho, então está bem perto.

- Eu fiz em 15 de junho.

A conversa fluiu por mais um tempo, coisas triviais. O sol aquecia as costas de Mia, e produzia pequenas gotas de suor na testa de Daniel. Mia não conseguia se concentrar completamente na conversa porque não deixava de prestar atenção nos olhos do garoto.

_"Eles ficam mais verdes com o sol, como se dançassem conforme uma música que só eu posso ouvir. Como ficariam sob a luz do luar?"_

- Mia! Mia!

A menina voltou a si e disse:

- Sim?

- Eu estava falando que preciso voltar para o apartamento. Meu pai... sabe como é... a gente se vê.

Mia concordou com um aceno de cabeça e já estava pronta para dar o primeiro passo e recolher Bichento do banco, quando Daniel segurou o braço dela de maneira delicada, mas firme.

- Posso te convidar para tomarmos um sorvete qualquer dia desses?

- Claro! – pronunciou a palavra rapidamente e tomou Bichento nos braços, rumo ao elevador, deixando Daniel para trás. Ela esperava que ele não tivesse notado suas sardas da bochecha inflamadas pela pele vermelha de vergonha.

* * *

Mia entrou no apartamento e colocou Bichento no chão da sala. Ele permaneceu parado, olhando para a menina com um jeito de quem havia aprontado. Mas no fim das contas tinha sido algo bom para ela. O rosto de Daniel flutuou em sua mente até a hora do jantar, quando o senhor e a senhora Weasley chegaram juntos em casa, ambos com cara de poucos amigos. A refeição seguiu em silêncio, e a casa permaneceu assim até que a senhora Weasley, alegando uma dor de cabeça forte, resolveu se retirar para o quarto.

Vovó Molly e o senhor Weasley também foram se deitar. Mia ficou na sala um pouco mais, olhando vidrada para um televisor onde não via nada e afagando a barriga de Bichento. Desligou o aparelho quando acabou o programa de entrevistas da noite e seguiu para o quarto que dividia com a avó. No entanto, deteve-se ao passar pela porta entreaberta dos aposentos dos pais. Ao invés de conversarem de forma amigável, pareciam discutir alguma coisa num tom de voz que tentava ser um sussurro, mas era bem mais audível que isso.

- Rony, eu não agüento mais! Ninguém merece a vida que estamos levando. E não faz pouco tempo, já são mais de vinte anos! Será que não vai surgir ninguém capaz de mudar essa situação?

- É complicado para nós dois, Mione. Você acha que me sinto feliz assim, vivendo como trouxa? Não sou um deles, nunca fui! Você ainda nasceu assim, sabia como era antes de Hogwarts. E eu? E eu?

- Mas você precisa fazer algo! Nós precisamos! Tanta inteligência, tantos livros, e agora me sinto de mãos atadas! Preciso fazer alguma coisa para encontrarmos os outros _Renegados_!

- Como? Como? – a voz do senhor Weasley ficara mais alta e a esposa protestou, tentando fazê-lo falar mais baixo sem sucesso. – Como encontraremos os _Renegados_ se perdemos contato até com o Harry! Nem sabemos se ele está vivo! Já não basta a dor de não saber se ele e Gina sobreviveram. E nós já conversamos sobre isso diversas vezes, nunca conseguimos descobrir onde encontrá-los.

- Mas... mas... – a senhora Weasley estava claramente em dúvida, e sua voz parecia chorosa.

- Além disso, ainda há aquela maldita e cruel arma. E todas as conseqüências que ela causa! O que fazer, Mionezinha, o que fazer?

Mia sentiu uma movimentação no quarto e correu para a cama. Bem no momento em que encostou a porta de seu próprio aposento, uma nesga de luz entrou pela abertura lateral. Encostada na madeira da porta e tentando conter a respiração para não acordar a avó, o cérebro de Mia trabalhava freneticamente.

_"Trouxas? Renegados? Arma? Do que é que eles estavam falando?"_


	5. Perdas e danos

Os dias passaram rápido e Bichento não fez mais nenhuma excursão pelo prédio. Parecia satisfeito com o resultado do último passeio, e agora se concentrava apenas no sofá da sala, onde estava sempre enrolado nas almofadas.

Mia não se esquecera das estranhas palavras que ouvira na conversa do casal Weasley. Pensou em muitas possibilidades, mas realmente não conseguia entender o que significavam. Guardou-as mentalmente por alguns dias e esperava a melhor oportunidade para confrontar os pais e perguntar o que elas significavam de verdade. A curiosidade de Mia jamais conseguira ser maior que a paciência que ela tinha com determinadas coisas, e os pais eram um grande exemplo disso.

Certa noite o senhor Weasley chegou em casa com a novidade: havia conseguido um emprego como vigia numa loja de departamentos próxima ao trabalho da senhora Weasley. Mia achava que o pai estava velho para esse tipo de serviço. Já na primeira semana, o senhor Weasley exibia no rosto e no andar curvado um cansaço tão grande que não permitia que ele ficasse acordado com a família por muito tempo. Recolhia-se cedo para a cama e os roncos ecoavam pela casa muito antes de Mia sentir o sono chegar.

Numa das noites em que o senhor Weasley já se levantara do sofá e rumava para a cama, Mia surpreendeu-o no corredor. A senhora Weasley vinha logo atrás, e a menina parou ambos com um olhar travesso.

- Papai, mamãe, vocês me amam?

- Claro, minha filha! – o senhor Weasley a envolveu num abraço, afagando os cabelos ruivos. A senhora Weasley apenas sorriu. – Por que essa pergunta agora?

- Então... – Mia começou, desvencilhando-se delicadamente do abraço do pai e encarando também a mãe – eu-quero-saber-o-que-são-_Renegados_-e-trouxas-e-de-que-armas-vocês-estavam-falando.

Mia falou rapidamente e o casal ainda permaneceu por um tempo processando a informação. Os olhos da senhora Weasley saltaram quando o ar de compreensão tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Andou ouvindo atrás das portas, mocinha? – perguntou o pai, com um olhar entre preocupado e orgulhoso para a filha.

- Ronald! Não! – era Hermione, o tom de desespero claro na voz rouca que saiu de sua garganta.

- O que é isso? Uma reunião no corredor e ninguém me convidou? – vovó Molly veio arrastando as gigantescas pantufas de lã azul, o robe comprido da mesma cor farfalhando pelo chão e uma risada zombeteira no rosto.

- Vovó! Eu só perguntei o que são _Renegados_ e trouxas!

O rosto de vovó Molly empalideceu e ela deixou o sorriso escorregar ao trocar olhares de cumplicidade com o filho e a nora. Mia sustentava o olhar diante dos três e percebia que o assunto era bastante delicado.

- Filha... – a senhora Weasley olhou de maneira terna para Mia, tocando seu rosto delicadamente e afastando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que escorregava pela testa da menina. – Um dia eu prometo que vamos poder te explicar tudo. Aliás, vamos mostrar para você o significado destes e de muitos outros termos. Mas por enquanto, você tem que me prometer que não irá mais escutar atrás das portas, tocar neste assunto, nem comentar o que você ouviu com absolutamente mais ninguém.

- Mia, sua mãe tem razão – o senhor Weasley continuou. – É um tema delicado, mas chegará a hora em que as coisas se acertarão. Ao menos é o que estamos buscando fazer. Por favor, seja paciente, Miazinha.

Sem argumentos, Mia resolveu não insistir. Confiava nos pais e sabia que, quando pudessem, explicariam o que ela queria saber. No entanto, assustava-a o fato de ver a reação de vovó Molly depois de sua pergunta. Ela permaneceu quieta até o momento em que se recolheu para a cama. Esqueceu-se do habitual beijo de "boa noite" e Mia deixou seu pensamento vagar pelas possibilidades do que poderia afinal assustar tanto uma pessoa feliz e divertida como vovó Molly.

* * *

O jardim do prédio era o lugar de refúgio de Mia agora que ela o havia descoberto. Descia algumas vezes com um bom livro na mão para descansar embaixo da sombra da única árvore. Chamava-a Lonely Lady. Encostava-se ao tronco da planta para ler, mas o coração permanecia sempre inquieto. Olhava a todo o momento para a porta de entrada do prédio, que dava no corredor dos elevadores. Sabia o que esperava, mas quando dava por si, balançava a cabeça e tentava concentrar o pensamento na leitura. Era impossível. Tudo o que conseguia ver era um mar verde diante de seus olhos, um convite para navegar e esquecer o resto do mundo.

_"Para que eu quero terra firme se posso ter um oceano inteiro?"_, pensava.

Mas Daniel não apareceu naqueles dias. E nem até o fim do mês. Mia sabia que quando as aulas começassem, teria bem menos tempo para desfrutar do jardim, dos livros e da companhia dele. Mas sua coragem não era suficiente para tocar a campainha do apartamento do menino. Mesmo porque ela não sabia qual era o número. Sabia apenas que ficava no sétimo andar.  
_"Sétimo andar... um número tão misterioso e místico quanto o próprio Daniel."_

O tempo veio e se foi no mesmo marasmo. Até que Mia acordou sobressaltada na noite que antecedia seu décimo sexto aniversário. Lá fora o céu rugia numa imensa tempestade. _"Pelo jeito terei um belo aniversário chuvoso, como sempre"_. Ao ser acordada pela torrente que ribombava na janela de alumínio do quarto, Mia notou a respiração pesada de vovó Molly ao lado da cama e sorriu. Virando-se para o lado oposto, viu as horas no relógio. Faltavam ainda quinze minutos para a meia noite de 31 de julho. O último dia do sétimo mês. Um aperto repentino oprimiu o peito de Mia, fazendo-a se sentir inquieta. Apesar de saber que a noite estava sem luar, foi até a janela da sala para dar uma espiada no céu. O deleite da noite deu lugar a um profundo espanto quando um trovão iluminou o céu e Mia viu um vulto que se arrastava pelo jardim lá embaixo. O que estaria acontecendo?

Movida por uma curiosidade natural, Mia abriu devagar a porta da casa e saiu para o hall do elevador. Um lado da ruiva sabia que estava cometendo uma loucura, sair de casa assim, no meio da noite e da tempestade. O outro lado ela não podia controlar. Era aquele que a impulsionava para baixo, apertando o botão do térreo inúmeras vezes como se isso pudesse acelerar a descida do elevador. Quando a voz metálica e desgastada anunciou _Piso térreo_, Mia escancarou a porta com ambos os braços e correu para os fundos do prédio, onde ficava o seu tão conhecido refúgio.

Um homem se arrastava próximo à Lonely Lady. Quando avistou Mia, o medo da garota parece que foi transferido para ele. O olhar amedrontado do homem se manteve fixo na menina enquanto ela avançava e já sentia a chuva gelada colar o pijama de malha ao corpo. O medo deu lugar a uma aura de reconhecimento. Quando Mia se aproximou, ele olhou-a no fundo dos olhos como se estivesse a desvendar-lhe a alma.

- É VOCÊ! VOCÊ! – ele gritava, tentando ultrapassar o barulho da tempestade.

- QUEM É O SENHOR? – Mia encarava os olhos verdes e os cabelos já brancos e ralos que cobriam a cabeça do estranho homem.

- EU SOU O DESTINO! AHAHAHHHHAHA – o homem explodiu em gargalhadas, assustando Mia. – E VOCÊ TAMBÉM O É!

Ele caiu na lama e parecia imóvel. Mia aproximou-se mais ainda do homem para tentar acordá-lo, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir um grito.

- NÃOOOOOOO!!!

Virou-se abruptamente e se deparou com a figura de Daniel, iluminada por um raio que riscou o céu negro. Seu rosto parecia feroz e os passos decididos alcançaram o homem que jazia desacordado no chão. Daniel arrumou o corpo inerte e pesado em seu ombro e olhou de uma maneira séria para Mia, aproximando sua boca do ouvido da garota para dizer:

- Nunca mais pense em tocar nele! Nunca, entendeu? Esqueça o que viu hoje, Mia, ESQUEÇA!

Assustada, Mia permaneceu no meio da chuva, cada vez mais molhada e com o corpo tremendo. Observou Daniel se afastar por trás da porta de vidro que separava o jardim do corredor. A menina levantou os olhos para o céu e, sem saber o porquê, murmurou em meio a tempestade ensurdecedora:

- Eu sou o destino...


	6. Centelha do destino

Mia ainda permaneceu mais um tempo debaixo do temporal até se dar conta de onde estava. Apesar de ser verão, o frio da tempestade gelava até os ossos. Quando conseguiu controlar as emoções, a ruiva correu para se proteger, parando no corredor iluminado pelas luzes automáticas para chamar o elevador. Este demorou para descer e, ao entrar, Mia precisou controlar o ímpeto de apertar o botão do sétimo andar e descobrir de uma vez por todas quem era aquele homem e por quê Daniel descera para resgatá-lo. Dominou a si mesma e subiu para o décimo quinto andar, pensativa. Entrou no apartamento pingando, os cabelos ruivos grudados nas costas e tremendo levemente. Sentia-se cansada, como se tivesse acabado de correr por horas a fio, e um nó apertava a boca de seu estômago. A vontade latente era de alcançar sua cama e voltar a dormir. Só parou quando, já no meio da sala, tropeçou em alguma coisa que gemeu de uma maneira esquisita e agourenta.

_"Mas o quê... Oh, não!"_

Mia olhou para o chão escuro da sala de estar e reconheceu o corpo de vovó Molly. A blusa do pijama estava rasgada na manga e exibia um corte lateral, provocado talvez por uma luta corpo a corpo. Os olhos da avó estavam esbugalhados e a boca aberta parecia ter sido interrompida no momento exato em que pretendera soltar um grito, o qual nunca saiu. Mia correu até o interruptor e acendeu a luz, revelando um cômodo totalmente revirado. Papéis foram retirados dos armários, os bibelôs derrubados da mesinha de centro e quebrados, as portas dos armários abertas. O medo começou a tomar conta do coração da menina. Mia agarrou as mãos da avó e sentiu o quanto estavam geladas, mais até do que o corpo da própria menina que havia acabado de sair do meio de uma tempestade.

- Vovó Molly, o que aconteceu? Onde estão mamãe e papai?

Os olhos da senhora reviraram nas órbitas e ela murmurava palavras desconexas. Mia levantou-se de um salto e começou a chamar pelos pais. O apartamento tão pequeno parecia gigantesco nos momentos seguintes. O coração de Mia sufocava no peito, um gosto amargo tomava conta da boca da menina e o desespero fazia com que ela quisesse derrubar o restante dos móveis que ainda não estava no chão. A casa toda estava revirada, mas Mia não conseguiu perceber nada que tivesse sido roubado. Os aparelhos eletrônicos, jóias e até mesmo o dinheiro que o senhor Weasley guardava embaixo do colchão permaneciam na casa, embora bagunçados e fora de lugar.

A busca pelos pais fora em vão. Depois de vistoriar todos os cômodos da casa, Mia teve certeza de que o senhor e a senhora Weasley haviam desaparecido. Voltou para a sala com o nó na garganta cada vez mais apertado. Deteve-se no corpo de vovó Molly jogado ao chão, e foi como se o visse pela primeira vez. Deu-se conta de que precisava ajudá-la o mais rápido possível, antes que algo acontecesse a ela e Mia ficasse completamente só. Vovó Molly murmurava palavras desconexas num tom de voz muito baixo. Mia agachou o corpo e segurou a mão gelada da avó pela segunda vez na noite. Tentou tomar-lhe o pulso, como vira tantas vezes na TV, mas não sabia exatamente como fazer isso. Para quem pedir ajuda? Para quem gritar por socorro? Ela estava completamente abandonada e nunca se dera ao trabalho de saber onde moravam ou qual era o telefone dos outros filhos de Molly. Afinal, sempre os encontrava na casa da avó. Pensando nisso, correu para a mesinha ao lado do sofá, à procura da caderneta de telefones guardada na gaveta. Quando estava prestes a abri-la, vovó Molly tossiu e Mia voltou atrás, jogando-se de qualquer jeito no chão para agarrar de novo a mão da avó.

- O que aconteceu, vovó? Fale comigo! Onde estão meus pais?

- Potter... procure... Harry... procure os Potter...- o rosto de vovó Molly mostrou o mais profundo assombro antes que ela fechasse completamente os olhos e desmaiasse.

Um raio arrebentou do lado de fora da janela, seguido por um trovão ensurdecedor, e a energia do prédio caiu, deixando Mia na mais completa escuridão. Bichento miou em algum canto da sala, o que trouxe um alívio momentâneo para a menina. Revigorada, voltou-se novamente para o telefone, retirou-o do gancho e, por alguns segundos, esperou o barulho da linha. Nada. O telefone estava mudo por conta da falta de energia. A falta de esperanças crescia enquanto Mia observava o corpo inerte da avó jogado no chão, as pernas e braços posicionados num ângulo estranho e a boca entreaberta. A menina girava de um lado para o outro, andando em círculos pela pequena sala escura.

_"Pense, Mia, pense! O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"_

A possibilidade surgiu como num lampejo diante dos olhos de Mia. Era a única opção, a única saída, mesmo que precisasse enfrentar a rejeição depois. Ele não negaria ajuda. Não naquela situação. Afinal, era uma emergência! Encorajada por este pensamento, Mia desceu a escada por detrás da porta corta-fogo do prédio até o sétimo andar. Parou ofegante diante de quatro portas perfeitamente iguais, de madeira e pintadas de cinza. A única exceção eram os números marcados com tinta preta no topo de cada uma: 71, 73, 77 e 79.

_"Qual é? Qual é a casa dele? Por favor, qual é a porta correta? Mostre-me, por favor, mostre-me!"_

De olhos fechados, Mia concentrava o pensamento para tentar adivinhar qual era a porta que encerrava a única chance de tentar salvar sua avó e descobrir o que acontecera com seus pais. E, principalmente, saber **quem** fizera tudo aquilo. Imagens difusas começaram a surgir diante dos olhos fechados de Mia, como se estivessem gravadas por dentro das pálpebras. Um movimento, uma respiração conhecida chamou a atenção da menina. Ela virou na direção do barulho com o mínimo de movimentos possíveis, para não dispersá-lo. Então viu nos olhos fechados a porta marcada a fogo, brilhando amarelada diante de si. Abriu os olhos assustada, mas constatou que não havia fogo algum.

_"É essa!_ - pensou, e sem perder mais tempo, apertou a campainha estridente do número 77. Mia ouvia o som de passos abafados arrastando-se no apartamento, cada vez mais próximos.

- Quem está aí? – questionou a voz, um tanto embargada pelo sono.

- Daniel... – Mia começou, sem saber direito como explicar. – Sou eu, Mia. Por favor, abre a porta, eu preciso de ajuda!

O tom de desespero na voz da menina pareceu convincente, afinal, a porta abriu logo em seguida, revelando um Daniel de rosto apreensivo e olhar duro. Ela sabia que tinha cometido um erro ao tentar se aproximar do homem no jardim, mas fora um erro inconsciente. Ele observou a ruiva dos pés a cabeça, e ela se deu conta do quanto deveria estar despenteada e molhada naquele momento. Mas continuava ali, parada, de pés descalços e vestindo pijamas diante da casa de um quase desconhecido. O olhar dela era de puro desespero, e os olhos verdes de Daniel pareceram ceder diante da figura indefesa parada a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu, Mia? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a porta aberta o mínimo possível e escondendo com o corpo o interior da casa. No entanto, Mia não estava preocupada com isso agora. Apenas precisa de ajuda para salvar o que restava de sua família.

- É a minha avó! Vovó Molly! Eu cheguei em casa e ela estava desmaiada, o apartamento estava todo revirado, papéis espalhados, coisas quebradas pela casa inteira! E meus pais desapareceram!

- Como assim? – Daniel franziu as sobrancelhas de um modo intrigado.

- É isso mesmo, eu não sei onde eles estão! Nada foi roubado, só levaram – e nesse momento Mia engoliu em seco – os meus pais!

Daniel entrou brevemente no apartamento sem responder mais nada. Não levou mais que um minuto e voltou com a chave na mão, vestindo um blusão vermelho e uma calça de moletom azul marinho. Os cabelos negros estavam totalmente rebeldes, espetados no topo da cabeça.

O prédio continuava sem luz. Ambos rumaram silenciosos para a porta corta-fogo, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Daniel ia à frente, parecia conhecer o caminho, e ao chegar ao décimo quinto andar, entrou na porta correta sem nem ao menos hesitar. Mia percebeu que ele torceu o nariz ao observar a cena, mas logo dispersou essa imagem, tentando passar confiança para a ruiva. Olhou rapidamente o estrago na sala de estar do apartamento. Abaixou ao lado do corpo de vovó Molly e segurou o pulso da senhora, que continuava desacordada. Fixou então as órbitas verdes no rosto de Mia.

- Precisamos tirar sua avó daqui. Vou interfonar para o porteiro da noite e pedir para que ele arranje uma ambulância. Eles têm geradores que mantém os interfones funcionando no caso de emergências. Quanto a você, vista uma roupa qualquer e enxugue um pouco os cabelos, antes que apanhe uma gripe por causa da chuva.

Enquanto ia para o quarto, ainda ouvindo a voz de Daniel que falava com o porteiro pelo interfone, Mia pensou no quanto ele aparentava ser mais maduro que ela. Tinham quase a mesma idade, mas as ações dele eram de um adulto. Mia deixara o pânico tomar conta de si mesma e não viu a atitude óbvia que deveria ter tomado: o telefone podia não funcionar, mas o interfone estava ali. Simples. Mas agora não era hora para pensar nisso. Vestiu a jeans surrada e uma blusa branca de malha. Enxugou os cabelos vermelhos com uma toalha que estava jogada no chão do quarto e correu para a sala, onde Daniel a esperava.

- Pegue os documentos de sua avó. Vamos precisar deles no hospital.

Mia voltou para o quarto e pegou a bolsa da avó, que repousava sobre a escrivaninha de madeira. Qual não foi a surpresa da menina quando avistou, ao lado da bolsa, algo que não pertencia àquela casa. No meio de toda a bagunça, havia um estranho tipo de papel, parecido com um pergaminho antigo, enrolado e selado por uma camada de cera vermelha. Mia observou o carimbo e pôde _Polícia Negra_ antes de jogar o pergaminho na bolsa da avó, levando tudo consigo para a sala.

- Pronto, Daniel!

- Ótimo! O porteiro ligou para dizer que os paramédicos estão subindo. Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Mesmo que Daniel dissesse isso, o coração de Mia ainda ribombava no peito quando viu a avó descer as escadas na maca e ser levada para a ambulância. Um paramédico deteve Daniel quando este entrava no veículo para acompanhar Mia.

- Só os parentes, mocinho!

- Mia, fique com isso e mantenha-me informado – o menino atirou o celular no colo da ruiva antes que a porta da ambulância fechasse e a sirene saísse cortando a noite chuvosa, numa briga para ver se era capaz de fazer mais barulho que os trovões.


	7. Um misterioso pergaminho

A bolsa estava no colo. O banco, gelado. Os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos no queixo. Os olhos perdidos, quase fechados pelo sono, mas bem abertos a cada movimentação dos médicos plantonistas. A chuva lá fora parecia enfim ter dado uma trégua.

Mia não gostava de hospitais. O clima era desagradável, as pessoas doentes inspiravam pena na menina e ela não gostava daquela aura de morte. Alguns tentavam convencê-la de que o local também podia trazer vida, afinal, muitas pessoas eram salvas pelos procedimentos que ali aconteciam e ainda havia o setor de maternidade. Mas mesmo assim, o clima não era nada agradável na emergência aquela noite. Para Mia, o mundo virara de cabeça para baixo e tudo o que conseguia sentir era aquele gosto amargo na boca e um nó na garganta que não se desfazia.

Como não havia muito que fazer, a não ser esperar, Mia pegou o celular de Daniel no bolso da jeans e passou os olhos pelos nomes da lista. Não havia muitos telefones, e ela logo encontrou um que dizia _Casa_. Olhou para o relógio, já eram quase quatro horas da manhã.

_"Belo aniversário! Lembrarei de esquecer para sempre a noite em que completei dezesseis anos."_

Apertou o botão verde do aparelho e encostou-o no ouvido, sentindo o frio do material. A linha começou a chamar, o toque persistente zumbindo como se tentasse hipnotizá-la. Mas o tempo hábil não foi suficiente, pois três toques depois uma voz conhecida atendeu a chamada.

- Olá, Mia. Como estão as coisas por aí? E Molly?

- Oi, Daniel – ao falar, Mia percebeu o quanto sua voz estava longínqua, como se fosse uma múmia encerrada num sarcófago. – Os médicos não disseram nada ainda... eu só... eu só precisava falar com alguém.

- Entendo... – Daniel parecia refletir sobre as palavras que usaria como se escolhesse flores num jardim de primavera para presenteá-la. – Escute, Mia, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Ela estava respirando, não havia problema algum aparentemente. Sua avó parecia apenas adormecida, não fosse pelo corte no braço.

- Não consigo entender o que aconteceu, Daniel! Onde estão meus pais?

- Falando nisso, como foi que tudo aconteceu?

Mia começou a narrar os fatos para o menino, tomando o cuidado de não dizer nada sobre o encontro deles no jardim. Era um acordo tácito em que ambos não pretendem falar sobre o assunto. Daniel prestava atenção e fazia pequenos comentários entre as frases da narrativa. Mia segurava o choro e isso dificultava ainda mais a conversa, pois a voz saía entrecortada por pequenos soluços.

- Tente se acalmar – Daniel recomeçara quando ela suspirou e demorou um pouco mais para dizer algo, indicando o fim da narrativa. – Procurei na agenda do seu apartamento depois que você saiu e encontrei os telefones de Fred e Jorge Weasley. São seus parentes, não?

- Sim! São meus tios, irmãos do meu pai! – Mia respondeu, o coração ribombando de expectativa.

- Então, anote aí o telefone deles e avise-os sobre Molly. Acredito que eles vão gostar de saber, e também poderão te ajudar agora que... bem... agora que você precisa de ajuda.

- Você já ajudou muito, Daniel – a voz da ruiva, apesar de cansada, deixava transparecer o carinho pelo garoto. – Obrigada!

- O que é isso, Mia! A propósito, sei que não é um bom momento, mas queria te dar os parabéns pelos dezesseis anos.

- Ah! É... obrigada – a menina parecia entre chocada e deliciosamente surpresa.

- De nada. Agora ligue para seus tios e vá resolver seus problemas. Qualquer coisa estou por aqui. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Mia retirou o aparelho do ouvido e finalizou a ligação pressionando o botão vermelho, distraída. O papel onde anotara o telefone dos gêmeos ficou amassado pelo punho fechado de tensão da menina quando um médico chamou-a.

- Mia Granger Weasley?

- Sim, sou eu – respondeu a menina, pondo-se de pé com a agilidade de um animal acuado por um predador. – Como está minha avó?

- Está melhor. Já acordou. Mas... – nesse momento, o médico pareceu pensar na melhor maneira de contar alguma coisa a Mia. – Por favor, venha comigo e verá com seus próprios olhos.

O coração de Mia apertou no peito e fez com que ela se sentisse tonta. Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para se recuperar, seguiu os passos decididos do doutor pela porta que levava à enfermaria. Enquanto passava pelo corredor, observava diversas outras portas entreabertas, abrigando nos quartos inúmeras pessoas que sofriam de diferentes enfermidades. Todas pareciam não se importar quando ela passava no corredor, e Mia imaginou que já deveriam estar há tanto tempo ali, sozinhas, que já haviam se acostumado a ignorar os movimentos externos. Era como se vivessem em suas próprias cascas, sem tempo para ver o mundo lá fora. Não queria que sua avó ficasse assim.

O médico parou diante de uma das portas. Dentro do quarto, uma enfermeira atarefada conversava com vovó Molly, que apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de concordância, mas que na verdade parecia não prestar muita atenção. A um sinal do médico, Mia entrou enquanto ele dizia:

- Senhora Molly, aqui está sua neta.

Mia sorriu, mas logo a alegria do alívio deu lugar ao medo diante da expressão da avó. Ela tinha rugas profundas, marcadas logo abaixo do olhar vazio, como se sua alma tivesse sido arrancada. Olhou para Mia com a testa ligeiramente enrugada pelo esforço, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela disse debilmente:

- Não me lembro... não me lembro!

Sem entender o que acontecia, Mia buscou o médico com um olhar indagador. Ele ainda olhava para vovó Molly, como se estivesse buscando entender o que acontecia clinicamente com ela. Então, virou-se para Mia e pediu para que ela o acompanhasse por alguns minutos do lado de fora da enfermaria. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, o médico começou, com olhar fraternal:

- Mia, acredito que sua avó sofra de um tipo de doença cerebral, comum em pessoas que passam por eventos traumáticos. Ela perdeu a memória, tanto recente como antiga. Não se lembra nem ao menos de quem é ela - o assombro no rosto de Mia ficou evidente enquanto ouvia o pronunciamento do doutor. – O mais estranho é que fizemos alguns exames e não conseguimos encontrar nenhum vestígio de dano no lado esquerdo, onde o cérebro armazena as lembranças e o problema deveria estar. Com exceção do arranhão no braço, sua avó goza de excelente saúde, não parece ter sofrido nada.

O médico informou que procederia com outros exames para identificar a possível causa da falta de memória. Ao sair, autorizou Mia a fazer companhia à avó naquele momento, apesar de ela estar adormecida por conta dos medicamentos. A menina preferiu dar uma volta pelo jardim do hospital, para tentar espairecer um pouco. Enquanto rumava para lá, telefonava aos gêmeos. A tensão era evidente em seu corpo, os ombros rijos causavam dores nas costas e a testa enrugada mostrava o quanto ela estava preocupada. Era evidente que alguém havia invadido sua casa. Mas o susto fora tão grande que deixara sua avó sem memória. Será que os eventos tinham alguma coisa a ver com as palavras que ouvira quando os pais estavam conversando, e sobre as quais ela os questionara?

Enquanto pensava nas possibilidades, ouvia o barulho do telefone, indicando que a linha chamava. Já eram seis horas da manhã e provavelmente eles não ficariam tão nervosos quando ela contasse o motivo real pelo qual estava ligando.

- Alôooouaaaaaaá! – alguém finalmente atendera ao telefone, misturando o _alô_ com um enorme bocejo.

- Tio?

- Tio? Hã? – a voz ainda parecia muito sonolenta. – Ah, sim, tio! É a Mia, filha do Rony e da Hermione?

- Sim tio... hã... tio...

- Fred! É o Fred, querida, como vai você? Aproveitando bastante as férias? Vai mudar de colégio, não é mesmo? Deve estar deixando seus pais malucos – tio Fred não parava sequer para respirar, não dando a chance de Mia explicar o que acontecera. – E os namorados? Já está na idade! Como vai a minha mãe, soube que Rony precisou mudar de casa porque perdeu o emprego. Ah, ele nunca teve mesmo uma visão inovadora e moderna como eu e Jorge e...

- Tio! Eu preciso falar uma coisa – Mia aproveitou uma pausa do tio Fred para respirar e, antes que ele continuasse, começou a falar. – Aconteceu algo muito ruim e vovó Molly está no hospital. Meus pais desapareceram.

Mia explicou o que acontecera durante a madrugada, tentando utilizar o mínimo de palavras possíveis para otimizar o tempo da ligação. Do outro lado da linha, tio Fred entrecortava a história com murmúrios e exclamações de surpresa. Quando a garota terminou, ele assobiou baixinho e disse, meio que conversando consigo mesmo:

- Então já começou...

- Começou o quê, tio? – Mia perguntou, curiosa.

- Nada, querida, nada! Pelo menos por enquanto – e baixou o tom de voz ao completar a frase, voltando depois para a altura normal. – Oh, mãe... justo a senhora! Mia, dê-me o endereço do hospital, eu e Jorge estaremos aí em alguns minutos.

A ruiva forneceu o endereço e desligou o telefone depois de marcar um encontro com os tios na sala de espera do hospital. O jardim teria que esperar. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras duras e frias do local e deixou os pensamentos vagarem livremente, pensando no que poderia ter começado. Os tios sabiam de algo mais. Talvez soubessem onde os pais dela estavam! Enquanto pensava, abriu a bolsa para procurar alguma coisa com que se distrair, talvez um livro de bolso que a avó costumava carregar. Ao revirar o interior do acessório, avistou o pergaminho antigo que havia encontrado na escrivaninha de seu quarto e jogado na bolsa antes de sair correndo para o hospital. De maneira delicada, embora o pergaminho já estivesse amassado, retirou-o da bolsa. Observou novamente a cera que procurava fechar a carta, lendo pausadamente as palavras _Polícia Negra_ escritas numa caligrafia de convite de casamento. Percebeu que a carta parecia já ter sido aberta, pois a cera estava recortada em um certo ponto. Depois de observar atentamente o exterior do pergaminho, passou o dedo indicador sobre a fenda e esta se abriu facilmente. Mia desenrolou a pequena carta, escrita numa caligrafia ainda mais caprichada, com um tipo de caneta tinteiro, talvez. Na verdade, parecia um daqueles manuscritos de antigas cartas escritas com penas que Mia tinha visto no museu de Londres.

_"Impossível. Ninguém mais utiliza essa forma de escrita hoje em dia. Pelo menos eu acho"_ - pensava ela enquanto corria os olhos pela carta.

O choque foi instantâneo.

_A Ronald Arthur Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley___

A Polícia Negra do soberano imperador, Lorde Voldemort (Vida Longa ao Lorde!), vem por meio desta informar-lhes que foi constatada a utilização da magia no endereço onde residem Vossas Senhorias, no dia 29 de julho de 2018.

Vossa família faz parte do grupo dos chamados Renegados, que foram banidos por este Ministério e proibidos de utilizar seus poderes.

Portanto, como punição, um Obliviador irá até a residência de vocês para cumprir a sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Qualquer resistência o fará recorrer ao poder que lhe cabe.

Atenciosamente,

Polícia Negra – a serviço do Ministério da Magia  
Vida Longa ao Lorde!


	8. A mui antiga e nobre casa

Vovó Molly apresentara uma melhora física quase que instantânea, mas depois de uma semana internada, ainda se encontrava no hospital. Apesar dos exames minuciosos aos quais fora submetida diariamente, os médicos não encontraram a doença ou trauma que lhe retirara a memória.

Para não ficar sozinha no apartamento, Mia recorreu ao teto dos tios gêmeos. Não se lembrava de tê-los visitado nenhuma vez até então. Ao chegar à casa deles na primeira noite, surpreendeu-se com o que via. Por fora, um casarão que parecia estar às ruínas, janelas quebradas e paredes encardidas, com um enorme jardim onde o mato crescia e ultrapassava o perímetro dos portões de ferro preto. Mas dentro, a casa era acolhedora. Uma lareira ardia no centro da grande sala circular, mesmo no verão, mas parecia não aquecer. Na verdade, o fogo era diferente, Mia não vira nada que o alimentasse, como lenha ou algo parecido. Mas isso era só uma das coisas estranhas da casa. Os tios tinham uma enorme biblioteca, que Mia pediu para ver, mas que permanecia sempre trancada. Alegavam que aquele era o lugar de suas _pesquisas_, coisas que não interessariam a uma jovem como ela. A chave ficava em poder deles e não havia outra cópia com os empregados, como Mia logo constatara. Aliás, nem mesmo aqueles que faziam a limpeza dos enormes aposentos da casa dos gêmeos Weasley sabiam o que havia de fato naquela sala.

Quem pareceu ficar bem à vontade com o novo lar foi Bichento. Permanecia grande parte do tempo nos jardins, onde provavelmente caçava ratos e outros bichos parecidos. Por vezes Mia encontrava o gato passeando despretensiosamente por vários aposentos da casa, como se experimentasse a energia (e as camas, sofás e poltronas) de cada um deles.

O pergaminho da _Polícia Negra_ permanecera guardado na mala que Mia trouxera do apartamento em Kings Cross. A casa de Fred e Jorge não ficava distante do local, o que foi bom para Mia, pois ela precisava retornar às aulas na semana seguinte. De fato, os estudos no Centro Educacional Joan of Arc começaram um dia depois de seu aniversário, mas como a avó estava no hospital, conseguiu enrolar os tios por um tempo. Mia gostava de estudar, mas não sentia a menor vontade de ir para o colégio com os últimos acontecimentos. Tinha muito que pensar e conseguiu enrolar os tios até a noite do domingo seguinte, quando Jorge questionou-a durante o jantar:

- Mia, quando começa o ano letivo no Joan of Arc? Foi lá que Rony matriculou você, não foi?

- É, tio – Mia tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu foi produzir uma careta. – Na verdade, acho que as aulas já começaram na semana passada.

- Ah, menina – era Fred desta vez quem falava, e Mia ainda tinha dificuldades para distinguir entre um gêmeo e outro. – Então a senhorita pode tratar de arrumar suas coisas, deixaremos você no colégio amanhã antes de irmos para o trabalho.

Mia assentiu com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. Aproveitando a conversa, resolveu questionar os tios sobre os assuntos que não a deixavam dormir tranqüila, apesar de não ter a intenção de citar ainda o pergaminho encontrado.

- Tio Fred e tio Jorge, há algo de muito estranho em tudo isso que aconteceu. Vovó Molly não se lembra de nada, não sei onde estão meus pais e vocês não parecem estar tão preocupados quanto eu acho que deveriam estar. Aliás, depois que tio Fred deixou escapar no telefone que algo começara, fiquei mais intrigada ainda: vocês sabem o que está acontecendo e não querem me contar. Sei que posso parecer uma menina para vocês, mas já passei por poucas e boas sendo filha de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, e vocês os conhecem bem. Então, por que não posso saber o que de fato aconteceu com meus pais?

Nesse momento, Mia não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas que afloravam de seus olhos, guardadas há um longo tempo pela determinação e auto-controle da menina.

- Ei, criança, não chore – era Jorge, dirigindo-se a ela fraternalmente. O problema foi que a forma utilizada pelo tio não agradou Mia, já nervosa com a atitude dos adultos para com ela.

- NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! – explodira, perdendo a paciência, um fato raro.

- Sabemos que não – começou Fred, que parecia ter mais tato com a ruiva, enquanto Jorge apenas balançava a cabeça e olhava para o alto. – Mas há mais coisas envolvidas nessa trama do que você imagina, Mia, e se não te contamos nada ainda, é porque você não está preparada.

- Mas sabemos que em breve estará – completou Jorge ao ver o olhar injuriado de Mia a fuzilar o outro tio.

- E quando vai chegar esse dia afinal? Quando vocês também forem raptados? Ou quando vovó Molly for? Ou quem sabe quando EU for pega por esses malucos que andam por aí nos chamando de _Renegados_, trouxas e sei lá mais o quê! – Mia tentava em vão controlar a voz, que saía alta e era ampliada pelo eco do teto alto do casarão. 

- Mia! Por favor, não pronuncie essas palavras em voz alta, entendeu? – Fred pedira. – Isso é importantíssimo para obtermos sucesso. Seja paciente.

- Ah! Para o inferno com a paciência de vocês! Acho que perdi a fome – e, ao dizer isso, empurrou o prato da mesa, derrubando o copo de suco no chão, e saiu batendo os calcanhares pela escada.

Fred cruzou os braços diante da cadeira, retirou uma ripa de madeira do bolso e, apontando para o copo quebrado, murmurou _Reparo_. O copo se refez. Depois, dirigiu o objeto para o suco derramado e completou com um _Limpar_, depois do qual o líquido sumiu do piso de madeira do salão de jantar.

- Eu bem que avisei para o Rony não casar com a Hermione – era Jorge falando, enquanto o irmão realizava a limpeza. – Olhe só o monstrinho que eles produziram – completou, com um ar divertido.

O que os Gêmeos não sabiam é que Mia não era uma pessoa que desistia de forma fácil das coisas. Conheciam pouco a sobrinha, pois não haviam convivido muito com Rony e Hermione depois da Grande Guerra. Mia subira a escadaria do casarão batendo os pés de propósito, para que depois pudesse retornar para o andar de baixo sem ser percebida. No dia anterior, percebera que Bichento sabia como entrar na Biblioteca misteriosa dos tios. Vira o gato sair de lá sorrateiramente quando Fred e Jorge não estavam em casa, e agora tinha certeza de que havia alguma coisa diferente com aquele animal. Como se ele também soubesse do que acontecia, e apenas ela fosse a iludida da história. Evitando um ímpeto de esganar o gato, encontrou-o refestelado numa poltrona de uma saleta próxima. Pegou-o no colo e disse com voz de comando evidente:

- Não mie.

Por incrível que pareça, Bichento pareceu entender e permaneceu quieto no colo da menina. Ao chegar à porta de madeira escura e trabalhada, colocou o gato no chão e murmurou o mais baixo que pôde em seu ouvido:

- Você quer a mamãe de volta tanto quanto eu, não quer, Bichento? Então, abra a porta.

Bichento piscou os olhos amarelados. Suas costas arquearam e, no momento seguinte, os pêlos alaranjados que a recobriam se arrepiaram. O felino abriu a boca e Mia temeu que ele fosse miar. Segurou a respiração no segundo que pareceu uma vida. Mas Bichento não miou, e a porta se abriu com um _clik_. Ele voltou a olhar para a dona, com um olhar satisfeito e orgulhoso.

- Bichento! Como você faz isso, gato maluco? Acho que subestimei você durante toda a minha vida – Mia sorriu, e afagou o topo da cabeça do felino, tentando em vão abaixar os pêlos ainda arrepiados.

Mia entrou na sala e descobriu que aquilo não era apenas uma biblioteca. Havia livros, era inegável, mas havia muito mais coisas interessantes. A luz do local era meio amarelada, e as cortinas permaneciam cerradas, por mais que Mia tentasse abri-las. No canto mais escuro do amplo aposento, várias caixas de papelão descansavam umas sobre as outras. Muitas delas não continham nenhuma inscrição. Mas algumas possuíam um selo dourado que ostentava um brasão e uma inscrição. Mia se aproximou das caixas e observou melhor o desenho de duas hastes de madeira cruzadas, uma delas metade transformada em um rato. Logo abaixo, em alto relevo, escrito numa letra caprichada e redonda, _Gemialidades Weasley_.

Com receio de mexer nas caixas e provocar algum barulho que chamasse a atenção, voltou-se para algo que parecia ser uma mesa de experiências químicas. Várias vidrarias de laboratório se encontravam ali, bem como em duas prateleiras do lado direito da bancada, abarrotadas de líquidos e sólidos coloridos e estranhos. Química era uma das matérias que Mia considerava mais fascinante, _a ciência menos exata das exatas_, como ela mesma costumava dizer. Mas não entendia tanto assim da matéria a ponto de poder afirmar com propriedade o que eram aqueles produtos contidos nos frascos. Imaginou se os tios estavam fazendo alguma coisa ilegal. Será que eram traficantes de entorpecentes? Afinal, como tinham aquela casa gigante e ostentavam tanto luxo enquanto os outros Weasley, e mesmo os próprios pais de Mia, eram tão pobres?

Bichento miou baixinho e a atenção de Mia se voltou para o lado oposto da sala. Lá, um grande espelho dominava uma parte da parede, o gato parado defronte a ele. A moldura estava oxidada, com a cor dourada descascando nas bordas. Ao se aproximar do objeto, Mia estranhou a atitude do gato, que saiu rapidamente do campo de reflexão do espelho. Intrigada, voltou a observar o próprio reflexo e ficou fascinada com o que via: lá estava ela mesma, ao lado de Daniel. Ruborizou naquele momento e virou o pescoço para os lados, a procura dos olhos garoto. Mas ele não estava lá. O rosto dela parecia triste no reflexo. Do lado de Daniel, apareceram seus pais. Ambos sorriam e acenavam, mas mesmo assim o rosto de Mia não se alegrava. Mais uma vez Bichento miou em outro local da sala e chamou a atenção da ruiva.

_"Esses miados vão alertar meus tios!"_ - pensava a menina enquanto rumava para o gato, para tentar acalmá-lo.

Agora ele estava parado diante de um armário. Um pequeno guarda-roupas de madeira clara, envernizado e muito bem conservado. O desenho da madeira era bastante detalhado, mas não era possível reconhecê-lo, era algo abstrato. Mia tocou de leve as ranhuras do material, e o armário estremeceu. Retirando a mão rapidamente, Mia olhou para Bichento, que continuava postado diante do objeto.

_"Bichento, Bichento... só espero que não me meta em confusão..."_

Mia abriu a porta do armário e ele estava vazio. Colocou a cabeça lá dentro para tentar enxergar melhor, pois aquela luz esquisita que tomava conta da sala secreta dos gêmeos não ajudava em nada. Ao posicionar a cabeça mais no fundo, sentiu uma força que a sugava para dentro do móvel. Moveu o corpo todo para trás, assustada, o coração palpitando no peito. Olhou Bichento. O gato parecia sorrir. Com um ímpeto de coragem repentino, Mia atirou-se dentro do armário. A última coisa que percebeu antes de começar a girar foi que Bichento também se jogara com ela, fechando por detrás de si a porta do único mundo que Mia conhecia até então.


	9. O Oráculo

Mia coçou o nariz e espirrou. A poeira do interior do armário provocara uma alergia. Quando o mundo parou de girar, ela piscou os olhos, mas a escuridão não cessava. Podia sentir Bichento roçando sua perna direita. Sentia-se apreensiva, mas por mais incrível que fosse, não havia medo em seu coração. Só uma curiosidade excessiva diante de tantos fatos que pareciam não ter uma explicação plausível retirada do mundo que ela conhecia.

Tateou na escuridão em direção à porta do armário. Quando a encontrou, instintivamente empurrou para que a luz do lado de fora adentrasse na pequena mobília. A claridade intensa que invadiu o interior do móvel não deixava dúvidas de que Mia não mais se encontrava na estranha biblioteca dos tios gêmeos. Empurrou mais a porta e Bichento pulou para fora do armário, miando de um jeito matreiro. A ruiva seguiu o gato, os pés se movendo com cuidado e os olhos piscando apressados, para se acostumar à luminosidade. Quando conseguiu focar a visão, deparou-se com uma estranha sala. As paredes brancas eram forradas por pequenas inscrições, algo que parecia ser latim, todas pintadas em preto. Alguns lugares estavam tão cobertos de palavras que chegavam a formar um borrão, outros tinham grandes espaços que mostravam mais a pintura alva da sala. Archotes ardiam em alguns pontos, o fogo brilhando intensamente. Tudo tinha um aspecto antigo, porém conservado. Um divã marrom estava encostado a um canto, próximo de uma janela, e no centro do aposento uma bacia de pedra clara brilhava, emitindo uma luminosidade azulada. Mia se aproximou do estranho objeto, analisando seu conteúdo. Dentro da bacia algo rodopiava, alternando a direção de tempos em tempos. A menina não conseguia definir se o conteúdo era líquido ou sólido.

_"Parece uma massa feita de sonhos e pensamentos, se é que isso é possível. Onde estou afinal?"_

Um instinto se apoderou de Mia e ela se aproximou mais da bacia, as mãos apoiadas na borda e os pés ligeiramente levantados do chão. Começou a enxergar pequenas formas dentro da massa rodopiante, colorações difusas e imagens desfocadas. Na tentativa de enxergar melhor, aproximou ainda mais o rosto do conteúdo, os pés levantados o máximo que podia. As imagens formavam uma estranha cena, num local bastante escuro. Era como se ela estivesse assistindo tudo por uma janelinha instalada no teto. Não conseguia escutar o que as pessoas diziam. No segundo seguinte o nariz de Mia tocou o conteúdo da bacia e ela foi sugada para dentro, caindo com um baque surdo em frente a duas pessoas que conversavam. Ambas vestiam longas capas negras que ocultavam seus rostos. Olhou na direção delas e, levantando-se de modo rápido, apressou-se em dizer:

- Desculpe! É... eu não sei como isso aconteceu.

Mas logo percebeu que eles não podiam ouvi-la. Tentou chamar a atenção balançando as mãos diante deles, mas notou que também não podiam vê-la. E seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando eles começaram a andar e simplesmente passaram por ela, por dentro de seu corpo, como se ela não fosse sólida.

_"Será que eu morri? Não é possível! Se morrer é isso, estou achando tudo muito estranho."_

Apressou o passo para seguir os dois, que agora não mais conversavam. Ao se aproximarem do muro de uma enorme construção, baixaram o capuz das capas e Mia levou um susto: aqueles dois se pareciam incrivelmente com...

- Rony, eu estou com medo! – a mulher de cabelos cheios e castanhos falava, um olhar amedrontando expresso no rosto magro e profundamente marcado por olheiras confirmando o que dizia. – Como vamos conseguir falar com ele? Acho que perdemos Harry para sempre, não deveríamos estar aqui.

- Você enlouqueceu, Hermione? Nós somos tudo o que Harry tem! Nós precisamos tentar salvá-lo antes que eles o executem. Não basta _A Arma_ que já usaram contra ele – o rapaz ruivo ao lado dela falava, o rosto tão ou mais descarnado quanto o dela, mas com um traço de coragem que só poderia pertencer a alguém que não tem quase mais nada a perder.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, Mia sabia que aqueles dois eram seus pais, pelo menos 20 anos mais jovens e muitos quilos mais magros.

- Como você sabe disso, Rony? Como pode ter tanta certeza que eles já utilizaram? Eu disse que _A Arma_ era apenas uma suposição minha, estudei o comportamento de Neville depois que ele foi banido. Procurei em vários livros e sei que apenas isso poderia fazer com que Neville ficasse do jeito que ficou. Mas até aí, será que eles estão mesmo usando nos _Renegados_?

- Logo vamos saber, Hermione. Não vamos conseguir fugir por muito mais tempo. Por isso, precisamos ajudar o Harry agora, antes que nossas únicas esperanças de acabar com tudo sejam destruídas. Anda, ponha esse capuz e vem comigo!

A cabeça de Mia entrava em parafuso enquanto corria atrás dos pais, que deveriam ser pouco mais velhos que ela naquele momento. Como ela podia ter voltado no passado? Como podia reviver aquelas cenas de uma vida que não era sua? E que lugar esquisito era aquele? Enquanto acompanhava o senhor e a senhora Weasley jovens, observou que nenhuma planta crescia ali e não havia nenhum ser vivo por perto. Era impossível dizer se era dia ou noite e o frio era de gelar os ossos, o que complicava a situação de Mia, pois ela estava apenas com uma malha leve de verão. Com os braços cruzados no peito para tentar espantar o frio, via sua respiração se condensar e subir enquanto cruzava o descampado, ladeando a construção. As paredes negras e altas não deixavam ver a fortaleza que se encerrava depois delas.

- Luna disse que eles deveriam estar por aqui. Venha... – o senhor Weasley jovem puxava a mão da senhora Weasley.

Logo encontraram o que procuravam, como Mia supôs. Mas ela não era capaz de enxergar do que se tratava realmente. O senhor Weasley sacou do bolso uma ripa comprida de madeira e, em silêncio, tocou a ponta de sua própria cabeça, fazendo o mesmo com a senhora Weasley em seguida. Mia ficou assombrada: ambos se tornaram algo parecido com um camaleão, pois não era mais possível distingui-los do resto da paisagem, a não ser quando se moviam. A ruiva já estava de olhos arregalados diante de tal feito dos pais. Mas sua boca se escancarou quando eles começaram a se mover como se estivessem montando em alguma coisa que Mia não conseguia enxergar. Em questão de segundos, seus pais estavam levitando pelos céus negros e ela os perdeu de vista.

_"E agora, o que faço?"_

A ruiva andou de um lado para o outro do muro, pensando em como poderia sair dali e continuar a seguir os pais. Lembrou-se de súbito que não conseguira tocá-los, o que significava que talvez, como um fantasma, pudesse ultrapassar as paredes. Fechando os olhos apertados, seguiu em direção ao enorme muro de pedra maciça e tocou-o com a mão, de leve. No entanto, não conseguia senti-lo, como se ele fizesse parte apenas do pensamento de alguém. Forçou um pouco o braço, receosa, e este atravessou facilmente a parede, fazendo com que a menina concluísse que só poderia ter virado um fantasma.

Forçou o corpo todo pelo muro e ultrapassou-o, com uma sensação estranha de rompimento de barreiras. Vira o material do qual o muro era feito, uma pedra negra e rústica, antes de sair do outro lado. Os olhos subiram até o topo de uma enorme construção feita do mesmo material que o muro. Ao redor dela, vários encapuzados pareciam levitar, como se patrulhassem o local. Mia começou a se sentir desconfortável, pensamentos tristes afluindo sem controle em sua mente. Podia ver as mãos cobertas de feridas daqueles seres que não pareciam ser humanos, além de suas respirações condensadas que saiam por debaixo do capuz negro e envelhecido. Antes que a tristeza tomasse conta, no entanto, lembrou-se de que precisava encontrar seus pais e correu o olho pelo terreno. Avistou-os ainda como camaleões, esgueirando-se por uma parede lateral. Eles estavam prestes a entrar na construção.

_"Se meus pais não puderam me ver, estas criaturas também não podem."_ - pensou Mia, correndo no encalço deles.

Ao alcançá-los, ambos iniciavam a descida de uma longa escada, fracamente iluminada por archotes acesos. O cheiro de morte era insuportável e infectava as narinas de Mia, provocando espasmos estomacais involuntários. A menina levou a mão ao estômago, sem deixar de seguir os passos dos pais. O senhor Weasley ia à frente, com a ripa de madeira empunhada como se fosse uma espada. Quando alcançaram o fim da escada, o que Mia viu e ouviu congelou cada músculo da ruiva, e ela não soube como continuou a caminhar. Em toda a extensão do corredor, várias celas sujas exalavam um cheiro insuportável. Em algumas era possível ouvir gritos desesperados de agonia, em outras apenas pequenos murmúrios, e naquelas onde o fedor era mais acentuado, o silêncio predominava. Estava numa prisão.

Olhou para seu pai, que pareceu vacilar por um momento. Sua mãe assumiu então a dianteira e tomou a ripa de madeira das mãos do senhor Weasley, que em seguida levara a mão à boca controlando uma tosse. Ao chegar à última cela do corredor, completamente silenciosa, a senhora Weasley apontou para o enorme cadeado enferrujado e murmurou algo que Mia não compreendeu. Com um estalo, a porta da cela se abriu. Dentro, a imagem da desgraça humana: um homem estava pendurado à parede por correntes grossas e apertadas que lhe cortavam o pulso. Estava tão magro que mal conseguia se mexer, mas por esse motivo era mais fácil perceber que estava vivo, graças à subida e descida inconstante do peito nu. Mia não conseguia despregar os olhos do homem, como se houvesse nele algo de familiar. Só percebeu que os pais haviam voltado ao estado normal quando eles entraram novamente em seu campo de visão, logo à frente do prisioneiro dependurado na cela. Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo rosto de sua mãe, e seu pai tinha a expressão vazia.

- Harry... – a senhora Weasley murmurou entre dentes.

O homem abriu os olhos diretamente na direção de Mia. Não houve tempo para que ela processasse a idéia do susto. No instante seguinte, Mia sentiu um puxão e ouviu nitidamente:

- Acho que já viste o suficiente por enquanto, Wyrdfell.

A ruiva fechou os olhos com a claridade dos archotes que brilhavam na sala onde havia estado antes. Seus pés estavam novamente no chão, e as mãos apoiadas na borda da bacia. Girou a cabeça e avistou Bichento, que estava deitado no divã marrom e lambia as patas, completamente acomodado. Empoleirada no encosto do divã havia uma águia grande e marrom que batia o bico, ameaçadoramente, como se estivesse prestes a piar. Mia não conseguia desviar os olhos da criatura, que a encarava. Mas ao invés de piar, a ave fechou o bico e levantou vôo no exato momento em que se transformava, diante da visão apavorada de Mia, em um homem.

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Mia observava o estranho. Sua pele era alva e ele parecia não ter um único pêlo em todo o corpo, inclusive na cabeça, que brilhava com a luz dos archotes. Usava uma espécie de túnica verde esmeralda, com detalhes em marrom e dourado, as longas mangas cobrindo-lhe as mãos. Os olhos do humano eram exatamente iguais aos da águia, escuros e atentos. A orelha era ligeiramente pontuda no topo. E quando falou, a voz parecia ter acumulada em si toda a força e autoridade do destino.

- Mia Wyrdfell, eu sou Togira Ikonoka Obede Wyrda. Mais conhecido entre os _Renegados_ como O Oráculo.


	10. Perguntas sem resposta

Ao passar o choque inicial de tudo o que havia presenciado até então, dentro e fora da bacia de pedra, Mia não pode se conter por mais nem um instante e desatou a perguntar:

- Oráculo? Um oráculo como nos filmes do _Matrix_ que vi no cinema? E senhor, deve haver algum engano, meu sobrenome é Weasley, não Wyrdafeli ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aliás, como você sabe o meu nome? E que lugar é esse? Como consegui voltar ao passado dentro dessa bacia? O senhor é algum tipo de cientista maluco como no filme _De volta para o futuro_, só que ao contrário? E...

- Calma, Wyrdfell. A pressa não condiz com vossa missão e não te levará a parte alguma. Tu saberás de tudo o que necessitares no tempo correto e não serei eu a dar-te todas as respostas, e sim a força que habita dentro de teu próprio ser. Está tudo aqui, na cabeça de Wyrda – falou o estranho homem, apontando um longo dedo desprovido de unhas ou articulações para sua própria cabeça.

O cérebro de Mia estava próximo de um colapso. Era muita coisa para processar. Sem pedir licença, deixou-se sentar no divã marrom, soltando todo o peso do corpo cansado ao lado de Bichento. Este continuava o higiênico trabalho de lamber as patas, como se achasse natural estar num lugar desconhecido com um ser parecido com um humano, capaz de se transformar em águia e que tinha uma bacia de pedra que mostrava o passado de outras pessoas. Aquele tal de Wyrda conhecia os pais de Mia, sem dúvida, afinal, falara dos mesmos _Renegados_ sobre os quais um dia eles conversaram.

Wyrda caminhava pela sala, as mãos cruzadas nas costas e apoiadas suavemente sobre as vestes verde-esmeralda. Os longos punhos não deixavam Mia ver seus dedos, a não ser que O Oráculo elevasse os braços, como fizera quando apontou para a própria cabeça. Mais uma vez, Mia deixou escapar:

- O senhor... é humano?

O Oráculo parou de andar, mas não olhou de imediato para a ruiva. Mia questionava a si mesma se deveria repetir a pergunta, mas achou melhor esperar que ele respondesse, pois era impossível que não tivesse escutado naquela sala silenciosa. Algo dentro dela dizia que era o momento de ser paciente. Wyrda virou a cabeça lentamente, levantando-a como se isso custasse o esforço de uma vida. Seus olhos de águia brilhavam.

- Sim e não. Sou _O imperfeito que é perfeito_ e sou O Oráculo. Mas a alcunha que os humanos me deram é a que prevalece: Wyrda. Sendo assim, não há como ser cem por cento humano quando se acumula o poder e a responsabilidade de ver o que está por vir. Tu, com toda a sabedoria que teu mundo permite, sabes o que é um Oráculo?

Mia fazia esforço para puxar pela memória o que conhecia sobre o assunto. Não queria fazer feio diante daquele ser que parecia tão sábio. Já ouvira falar de um Oráculo nas aulas de história no colégio. O que estava estudando mesmo? Mitologia grega, talvez?

- Lembro-me do Oráculo de Delfos, no qual o deus Apolo se consultava sobre o futuro de suas batalhas e dos outros deuses da mitologia grega. Oráculos são adivinhos, não é isso?

- Adivinhação é um tema amplo e abrangente na magia. Requer diversos fatores e até mesmo um leve toque de inspiração divina para o correto funcionamento. Por isso, à Mia Wyrdfell basta saber que um Oráculo é um mestre em adivinhação inspirado por poderes mágicos ocultos.

- Poderes mágicos? – Mia questionou, a surpresa evidente em sua voz. – O que você quer dizer com poderes mágicos?

- Algo que vem de vosso passado. E que pertence ao futuro dos _Escolhidos_.

Mia perdia-se nos enigmas do Oráculo e começava a ficar irritada. O medo de que algo de errado pudesse ter acontecido com seus pais crescia a cada minuto, estimulado pela visão na bacia de pedra. Ela sabia que o que presenciara fazia parte do passado. Era possível reconhecer a juventude estampada nos rostos de seus pais, acompanhada, no entanto, pelas marcas de um sofrimento sobre-humano. O passado chocava e justificava o presente, o desaparecimento, o pergaminho da _Polícia Negra_. E instalava em Mia uma dúvida: quem eram seus pais?

- Quem são meus pais? – Mia ouviu-se perguntando em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que pensava.

- Vossos pais são estes que viste na minha Penseira. Esta é uma lembrança que extraí de vosso pai, Ronald. Fazia parte do nosso plano para orientar-te. Precisávamos de tantas lembranças quanto fosse possível colher antes da captura pelas forças do Lorde das Trevas. O problema é que o tempo não trabalhou a nosso favor.

- Que estes na bacia... na Penseira, como você disse, são meus pais, eu sei – Mia não queria parecer grosseira, mas era incapaz de se controlar. - Mas O QUÊ eles são?

- Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger são responsáveis pela resistência dos _Renegados_, assim como toda a família Weasley. Ou pelo menos todos os que conseguimos localizar. Trabalhamos para combater o Lorde das Trevas.

Lorde das Trevas. Claro! Mia sabia reproduzir em sua mente com perfeição o conteúdo da carta que encontrara na fatídica noite em que seus pais sumiram e vovó Molly fora atacada. Lorde das Trevas. Vida Longa ao Lorde.

- O Lorde das Trevas é algum general do exército ou coisa parecida? É talvez uma seita religiosa maluca que quer derrubar o Rei William?

- Ah, não, senhorita – O oráculo sorria, de modo irônico. - Wyrda não se ocupa de coisas tão pequenas quanto política trouxa. O Oráculo está aqui para servir aos _Renegados_, esta é a minha missão. A história é longa e tu precisas de preparo, Mia Wyrdfell.

- O que é Wyrdfell?

- Quer dizer _Destino dos Renegados_. Tu és a sacerdotisa do novo tempo!

A impressão que qualquer um teria ao presenciar a cena era de que os interlocutores falavam de assuntos completamente diversos. Wyrda tinha toda a sabedoria do universo encerrada dentro de si, mas era incapaz de responder diretamente a qualquer pergunta que Mia lhe dirigisse. Enquanto isso, a ruiva se afundava num mar de dúvidas, mais perguntas que respostas pairavam em seu pensamento, e quanto mais ela questionava, mais confusa ficava.

- E onde estão meus pais?

- Ronald e Hermione estão em Azkaban. E agora os _Renegados_ têm a chance de provar seu valor para tentar resgatá-los. Vejo o futuro, mas não posso intervir nos acontecimentos. Ainda haverá muita dor.

- O que é Azkaban? – a voz saiu fraca, Mia estava prestes a chorar, as lágrimas acumulando no canto dos olhos.

- É a prisão do teu povo.

Mia respirou fundo, como se o ar fresco dentro dos pulmões pudesse trazer algum alento. Cerrou as pálpebras, enquanto duas lágrimas rolavam por sua face, tentava prever qual seria o próximo passo naquele jogo de loucuras. Pensava, com uma pontinha de esperança, que quando voltasse a abrir os olhos descobriria que estava apenas sonhando, nada daquilo era real e ela ainda estava no apartamento em Kings Cross, com os pais, com vovó Molly e sua memória perfeita, e talvez com uma visita esporádica e divertida dos tios gêmeos. Um gemido tirou de vez a esperança de Mia. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e O Oráculo continuava parado à sua frente. Mas a expressão de Wyrda mudara radicalmente. Ele levara ambas as mãos à têmpora, pressionando como se quisesse se autoflagelar. Os olhos estavam fechados, e seu rosto expressava profunda dor. Perdeu então a postura altiva e curvou as costas, como se carregasse um grande peso. As extremidades das orelhas pontudas ficaram rubras como os cabelos de Mia. A ruiva apenas observava, intrigada, seguida de perto por um Bichento que interrompera o serviço de limpeza e começara a farejar o ar, como se procurasse algo de estranho. Mia pode ouvir a voz de Wyrda, muito fraca. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados.

- Alguém está usando Legilimência contra O Oráculo. Eu sou capaz de defender minha mente, mas tu não o és. Por isso, vá, vá agora, entre novamente no armário sumidouro e volte para a casa de teus tios! Rápido, Wyrdfell, não temos mais tempo.

Assustada, Mia não conseguia dar um único passo. Olhava para a posição frágil do ser que outrora lhe passara tanta força, tanta sabedoria. Era atacado por algo invisível, algo que Mia desconhecia, mas podia sentir uma presença intrusa na sala. Sentia as vibrações de ódio, um cheiro de sangue e uma única frase ecoava em sua mente com força total: _Vida Longa ao Lorde_. Wyrda abriu os olhos, sua face se encheu de um pavor evidente, a expressão contorcida.

- Tu tens que deixar o que sentes fluir... a magia está em teu sangue e em teu coração.

- E quando nos encontraremos de novo? – Mia ainda teve tempo para questionar, enquanto tomava Bichento no colo. O gato miava desconfortavelmente.

- Wyrda tem meios para encontrar-te. Enquanto isso não acontecer, procure pelos Potter. Agora, VÁ!!!

Mia entrou no armário, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não pôde deixar de reparar que O Oráculo caíra de joelhos no chão, e uma aura escura envolveu o corpo de Wyrda antes que a escuridão do armário tomasse conta da visão de Mia.

_"Pela segunda vez, mandam-me procurar os Potter. Mas quem são eles?"_ – a menina pensava, desesperada. – _"Afinal, quem sou eu?"_

* * *

- MIA! – Jorge exclamara quando a ruiva abriu a porta do armário, chegando novamente à casa dos gêmeos Weasley com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como foi que você conseguiu entrar na nossa _biblioteca_? – questionou Fred, entre surpreso e irônico.

A menina não conseguia sequer falar. Colocou Bichento no chão, a emoção dos últimos acontecimentos aflorando, a tontura pelo giro dentro do armário sumidouro fazendo com que Mia cambaleasse pela sala.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – questionaram os irmãos, preocupados, Fred perdendo toda a ironia da voz.

- Eu... eu preciso... – sem completar a frase, Mia dobrou os joelhos involuntariamente, caindo desmaiada aos pés dos gêmeos.


	11. Hermes

Jorge Weasley suava, o cabelo vermelho e comprido caindo pela testa enquanto mexia o caldeirão sob um fogareiro conjurado no meio do quarto. De quando em quando consultava um livro grosso, de capa verde, que deixara sob a mesinha de cabeceira.

- Anda logo, Jorge! Acho que ela está começando a se recuperar – Fred Weasley estava sentado na cama onde Mia permanecia ainda desmaiada. Segurava uma varinha apontada para ela e murmurava _Renervate!_.

- Ah, não começa, Fred! Você sabe muito bem que Poções nunca foi meu forte – bufou Jorge, passando as costas da mão pela testa para afastar algumas mechas insistentes. - Nos tempos de Hogwarts, eu sempre preferia dar um jeitinho de matar as aulas do Ranhoso com um caramelo incha-língua ou alguma vomitilha, lembra?

- Ô se eu lembro. Mas eu era ainda mais deprimente em Poções, por isso, mexa logo esse caldeirão. Acho que o feitiço está surtindo efeito na nossa sobrinha – sorrindo, Fred voltou novamente a atenção para Mia e murmurou o encantamento para tentar reanimá-la pela décima vez, se contara corretamente.

- Ei, Fred! E se déssemos uma vomitilha para ela? Talvez o susto a reanime... – Jorge questionou, com um olhar esperançoso.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... Mexa isso aí, Jorge! Olhe, ela está acordando.

Movendo-se com dificuldade na cama, Mia abriu os olhos, que continuavam pesados. Uma fadiga tomou conta do corpo da menina e ela suspirou.

_"Droga! Não era um sonho, é tudo verdade! Meus pais continuam desaparecidos e eu ainda estou na casa do tio Fred e do tio Jorge. Mas... mas..."_

- O que é isso? – Mia sobressaltou-se ao ver a ripa de madeira na mão de Fred. Este buscou escondê-la atrás das costas mas, com um gesto de Jorge, achou melhor voltá-la, pois a ruiva já tinha visto o "brinquedinho".

- Isso, Mia – começou Jorge, deixando a Poção para Animar de lado e aproximando-se da cama. – É uma varinha mágica. E aquilo aquecendo no caldeirão é uma Poção. Você a tomará para que diminua um pouco a dor de cabeça e a tontura, pois sabemos que não é nada agradável rodopiar por esse armário sumidouro.

- E é menos agradável ainda ouvir o doido do Oráculo – Fred completou com um olhar acolhedor e um meio sorriso de compreensão.

Então os gêmeos sabiam da existência do Óraculo. Claro! Como não pensara nisso antes? Se aquele armário e os tantos outros objetos que Mia encontrara na sala enigmática eram de seus tios, como ela não descobrira logo que eles conheciam Wyrda? Era tudo tão novo e tão diferente para a ruiva que muitas coisas escapavam de sua compreensão. Levou a mão à testa, apertando a têmpora e franzindo o cenho, enquanto Jorge enchia uma xícara com o líquido borbulhante retirado diretamente do caldeirão.

Ao ver que a dona abrira os olhos, Bichento pulou na cama e começou a ronronar. Fred coçou a cabeça do gato enquanto repousava a varinha na mesa de cabeceira. Depois, ajudou Mia a arrumar os travesseiros para que ela pudesse se sentar e beber a poção, que aceitou de bom grado, buscando nela algum alívio para o mal estar que sentia depois da viagem pelo armário. Sorvendo o líquido devagar e assoprando de quando em quando, Mia encarou ambos os tios, sentados a frente dela, com o olhar mais indagador que pôde produzir:

- Quem é que vai me explicar o que aconteceu comigo? Porque arrancar algo daquele Oráculo maluco é praticamente impossível. Acho que ele prevê somente o futuro e se esquece que, para que ele aconteça, é necessário que se entenda o passado.

- Muito bem pensado, Mia – Fred encarava a sobrinha e continuava acariciando Bichento, que já deitara de barriga para cima, rendido. - Portanto, vamos explicar o que pudermos para você. São coisas muito complexas e algumas fazem parte de planos maiores que você ainda não pode conhecer. Ainda – apressou-se em dizer quando viu o olhar furioso produzido pela ruiva. Logo em seguida, baixou o tom de voz até ficar quase inteligível. – Bom, o fato é: Ronald e Hermione são bruxos. Eu e seu tio Jorge também. Aliás, toda a família Weasley é.

Diante do olhar incrédulo de Mia, os gêmeos Weasley explicaram sobre o mundo bruxo, Voldemort, Harry Potter, a Ordem da Fênix e a Última Batalha.

- ... E quando nós percebemos que Harry tinha desaparecido, grande parte da Ordem já estava dizimada. Os comandantes do exército de aurores deu ordens para que fugíssemos do campo de batalha e aguardássemos o desfecho final. Muitos achavam que Harry Potter, a única esperança do mundo bruxo, havia sucumbido. Poucos sabiam que ele fora levado para Azkaban. Eu e Jorge não sabemos o que aconteceu por lá, mas Hermione e Rony tentaram resgatá-lo e conseguiram retirá-lo de lá.

- O problema – continuou Jorge – foi que os dois estavam muito fracos e eram inexperientes. No momento em que tentaram fazer uma aparatação acompanhada com Harry, ele se perdeu no caminho e nunca mais foi encontrado.

- Desde então, os _Renegados_ vivem como trouxas, proibidos de usar magia e vigiados de perto pela _Polícia Negra_, com aquele besteirol de _Vida Longa ao Lorde_ e blablablá – finalizou Fred.

Mia deu por si mesma mexendo levemente a caneca com a Poção para Animar, completamente mergulhada nas palavras dos tios. Sua família era toda composta por bruxos. Mas ela... ela não era uma bruxa. Nunca havia feito magias. Mas também, nunca havia tentado, não tinha uma varinha, nunca fora instruída para tal. Havia Hogwarts, uma escola onde os bruxos jovens aprendiam a controlar e utilizar corretamente os dons que a eles pertenciam. Mas Mia fora privada de tudo isso por um tal de Lorde das Trevas que instalara uma ditadura no mundo bruxo e a impedira de conhecer suas próprias origens. E o pior: ele raptara seus pais! Naquele momento, Mia jurou a si mesma que, mesmo que não fosse mágica, daria um jeito de mudar aquela situação. Deu um último gole na poção já fria, sentindo-se bem melhor que quando saíra do armário sumidouro. Só faltava questionar uma coisa mais urgente:

- Como é que vocês dois mantém todo tipo de objetos mágicos nessa casa sem que sejam detectados pela _Polícia Negra_?

Fred e Jorge olharam um para o outro e sorriram, de um jeito debochado. Os gêmeos perfeitamente idênticos se levantaram da cama, abraçaram um ao outro e exclamaram juntos:

- Mais um trabalho das Gemialidades Weasley!

E Jorge completou:

- Sem mais por hoje, mocinha! Agora, descanse. A Poção para Animar e os feitiços logo deixarão você cem por cento. E poderá ir para suas aulas, afinal, já que está duas semanas atrasada.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram e a melhora de Mia era evidente. Vovó Molly recebeu alta do hospital e ambas voltaram a ocupar o apartamento próximo a estação de Kings Cross. A avó da ruiva continuava com falta de memória, mas já se lembrava de quem eram as pessoas de seu convívio e sabia que um de seus filhos havia sido seqüestrado. Os Gêmeos orientaram Mia a não explicar nada do que eles haviam contado para a avó, para que o choque não a prejudicasse ainda mais. Quando chegasse o momento certo, eles seriam capazes de descobrir uma forma de fazê-la recuperar a memória.

Logo que voltou ao apartamento, Mia se lembrou de Daniel. Há muito tempo que não falava com ele. A imagem no espelho da casa dos tios ainda intrigava a menina. Fred havia explicado à sobrinha que aquele era o Espelho de Ojesed. Ao mirar-se nele, as pessoas eram capazes de ver a si mesmas acompanhada daquilo que desejavam do fundo do coração. O homem mais feliz do mundo veria apenas sua própria imagem refletida. Mas Mia viu perfeitamente as duas coisas que mais ansiava na vida: seus pais de volta e...e... Daniel. Mas o rosto refletido pelo espelho estava triste. A ruiva podia jurar que vira até mesmo uma gota de lágrima escorrer pelo semblante. Por que, ao realizar seu maior desejo, Mia não estaria feliz?

Foi sem vontade nenhuma que Mia amanheceu naquele dia, já no meio do mês de agosto, para a volta às aulas. Vestiu uma jeans usada e uma blusa verde de malha para conter o vento fresco da manhã. Arrumou o caderno de capa dura na mochila e jogou duas canetas lá dentro. Saiu sem tomar café da manhã, sob os protestos de vovó Molly, porque definitivamente não sentia a menor vontade de comer. Já na rua, vestiu o capuz da malha e cruzou os braços para espantar o frio. Caminhava a passos largos e firmes, observando sem ver o movimento de carros e pessoas que passavam apressadas rumo a seus afazeres. Seu pensamento ia longe, fixo nos pais, na saudade que sentia deles, no medo de que não estivessem bem, sem saber onde estavam. As idéias passavam pelos últimos acontecimentos como quem percorre um caminho sinuoso e sem saber quando vai chegar ao final. A revolta por ter sido privada de coisas que gostaria de conhecer crescia no peito da menina e ela nem se deu conta de que já estava em frente ao Colégio Joana D´Arc.

Verificou as listas dispostas no pátio e subiu as escadas rumo a sala que indicava a décima série. O local estava cheio de estudantes afoitos, conversando animadamente, afinal, a maior parte deles já estudava junto nos anos anteriores. Mia avistou uma carteira vazia nos fundos da sala, logo à frente de um rapaz de cabeça baixa que parecia dormir. Usava um moletom preto e um par de calças de tecido esportivo. O capuz da blusa cobria inteiramente a cabeça do menino, que deixara a mochila entreaberta esparramada no chão. Mia tomou cuidado ao passar, mas sem querer enroscou o pé em uma das alças e tropeçou. Um estojo de lata pulou da mochila e se abriu, fazendo um enorme barulho e espalhando material pelo corredor.

As sardas de Mia brilharam no rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Ela se abaixou rapidamente, procurando se esquivar dos olhares, que logo dispersaram e se voltaram novamente para os papos fúteis de começo de ano letivo. Mas um olhar não saiu da direção da menina: o rapaz do moletom levantou a cabeça e encarava Mia, que recolhia os objetos do chão.

- Aqui está – disse a menina, entregando o estojo e levantando os olhos para observar seu colega de turma.

A sensação de reconhecimento foi imediata. Não sabia quando, onde ou sequer se já havia visto aquele garoto, mas sentiu uma empatia imediata com ele. O menino tirou o capuz, mostrando um cabelo espetado com gel, loiro escuro, e fixou os olhos acinzentados no rosto de Mia.

- Não esquenta a cabeça. São só canetas. Elas vão e vêm do meu estojo durante o ano inteiro.

Mia abrira a boca para continuar a conversa, pois sentira que o rapaz fora receptivo. Afinal, talvez não fosse tão difícil assim fazer novos amigos, só para variar um pouco. Mas a menina não foi capaz de dizer nenhuma palavra quando dois olhos muito verdes cruzaram a porta de entrada da classe.

- Ei! Você está acordada? Meu nome é Hermes, e o seu?


	12. Nasce um novo trio

- Ei! O gato comeu sua língua? Eu perguntei seu nome, menina!

Mia ouvia a voz do loiro à sua frente como se ele estivesse a centenas de quilômetros de distância. A única coisa que conseguia prender a atenção da menina naquele momento era o movimento suave do andar de Daniel. O moreno usava uma jeans folgada e uma camiseta branca com o desenho prateado de um dragão. Os olhos verdes brilhavam com a luz da manhã e o cabelo negro estava despenteado como todas as outras vezes em que Mia o vira. Ao avistar o loiro e a ruiva juntos no fundo da sala, Daniel passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, e seguiu diretamente para eles com um amplo sorriso. Hermes girou nos calcanhares para enxergar o que chamara a atenção da menina. Então, exclamou de um jeito divertido, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento:

- Ei, cara! É você! E aí, tudo bem, Dan?

Daniel olhava para os dois, alternando entre o estojo nas mãos de Hermes e o rosto rosado de Mia. À vergonha pelo material espalhado pela sala de aula se juntou aquela provocada pela entrada do moreno.

- Olá, Hermes. Eu estou bem, e você? – respondeu Daniel sem tirar os olhos de Mia. – E você, Mia, tudo certo? Sua avó já está bem?

- Você conhece a estabanada aqui? – perguntou Hermes, sem entender direito, e dirigiu-se para Mia. – Achei que você fosse nova na escola, e que por isso ficou assim morrendo de vergonha quando espalhou todo o conteúdo do meu estojo pelo chão da sala.

- Ela é – Daniel respondeu, depois de um pequeno silêncio constrangedor, Mia se parecendo cada vez mais com um tomate maduro e Hermes sorrindo sem parar. – Mia mudou para o prédio onde moro há pouco mais de um mês.

- Ah, só podia mesmo ser sua amiga, Dan – Hermes ignorava por completo as feições cada vez mais desconfortáveis de Mia. – Ela tem cara de ser nerd, igualzinho a você!

O professor responsável pela aula de Química entrou na sala, interrompendo a conversa dos três ao pedir de modo severo que todos tomassem os seus lugares e prestassem atenção na aula. Foi o gongo salvador para Mia, pois a ruiva se sentia tão envergonhada e irritada que era incapaz de articular qualquer palavra. Colégios novos eram sempre um martírio. Ao se sentarem, Hermes virou, segurando o encosto da cadeira e conservando o sorriso orgulhoso.

- Bem vinda! Espero que goste do Joana D´Arc como eu e Daniel gostamos, não é mesmo, Dan?

- É claro – disse o moreno, que se sentara na última carteira da fileira ao lado, ficando exatamente à esquerda de Mia e Hermes.

Sem saber direito o porquê, Mia carregava consigo o celular de Daniel desde o dia em que ele havia ajudado a transportar vovó Molly para o hospital. Não via o menino desde então e nunca conversara com ele sobre o estranho acontecimento no jardim. Ele não voltara a ligar para o celular, e na verdade parecia não se incomodar muito com o fato do aparelho ter permanecido com ela. Na esperança inconsciente de receber um telefonema, Mia utilizou o carregador de baterias do celular de seu pai, que ficara no apartamento. Remexendo o material dentro da mochila, retirou o telefone e, sem tirar os olhos do professor, entregou-o para Daniel. O menino sorriu de uma forma que deu a ela a certeza de que, se estivesse de pé, seus joelhos não agüentariam o peso do próprio corpo.

No intervalo, Mia saiu da sala de aula para o pátio acompanhada por Daniel. A primeira coisa que conversaram foi sobre a estranha empatia e antipatia que Mia sentira por Hermes. Gostara dele quando o vira na sala de aula, mas depois que Daniel chegou, achou que o loiro se comportara como se estivesse se exibindo para o amigo. Daniel tentou convencê-la de que aquele era o jeito de Hermes, que ele poderia parecer um pouco orgulhoso a primeira vista, mas que era um excelente amigo. Depois, conversaram sobre a situação de vovó Molly. Enquanto Mia justificava as faltas às primeiras aulas por estar meio adoentada, Hermes chegou ao lado dos dois.

- O novo casalzinho do Joana D´Arc! Será que eu vou perder meu amigo para você, Mia? – o loiro abraçou a menina, claramente contrariada.

Mia tentou mudar de assunto, omitindo as descobertas na casa dos tios gêmeos e o encontro com o Oráculo. Ambos fizeram companhia para ela durante todo o dia e apresentaram-na para outros colegas do colégio. A timidez prevalecia, mas Mia gostara de ser bem acolhida numa nova escola, ao menos uma vez, para variar. Pelo visto, Daniel e Hermes eram muito populares, apesar do moreno estudar há pouco tempo no Joana D´Arc. Tinha se mudado para lá no nono ano, apenas um ano antes de Mia. Mas, de acordo com os dois, quando se encontraram foi _amizade à primeira vista_, por mais gay que isso soasse, como costumavam brincar.

Com a convivência, Mia passou a se soltar mais com os garotos e a aceitar melhor o jeito de Hermes. O trio se tornou inseparável. Tinham outros colegas, conversavam com outras pessoas, mas na hora de fazer trabalhos ou de aprontar alguma, eram sempre Mia, Daniel e Hermes que permaneciam unidos. A companhia dos dois rapazes ajudara a ruiva a perder um pouco da timidez, enquanto a racionalidade da menina tentava, por vezes, puxá-los de volta ao chão quando estavam viajando demais. Daniel era inteligente, sempre bem sucedido nas notas e muito querido pelos professores. Era o cabeça do trio, vivia tirando Hermes das enrascadas em que o amigo se metia. O loiro era o mais destemido e astuto do grupo. Bagunceiro de marca maior, era inteligente mas totalmente despreocupado, principalmente no que dizia respeito a sua língua mais que afiada. Deixava sempre para a última hora as lições e trabalhos e preferia diversão a estudo, além de não levar desaforo para casa. Muitas vezes, era ele quem convencia o trio a cabular uma aula ou outra num pequeno parque próximo ao colégio. Mia era o coração do grupo e, obviamente, a primeira a se negar terminantemente a perder matérias nas primeiras vezes. Depois, acabou se rendendo quando, numa bela manhã de sexta-feira, os dois amigos pegaram-na no colo, cada um por um braço, e arrastaram a menina para longe dos portões do Joana D´Arc. Passaram o tempo das aulas à sombra de uma árvore enorme, sentados nas raízes que escapavam da terra. Foi nesse dia que Mia se deixara chorar nos ombros dos amigos pela primeira vez, angustiada pelo sumiço dos pais e pela memória debilitada da avó. A ruiva achava que, ao se abrir, talvez Daniel dissesse alguma coisa sobre o estranho homem que ela encontrara no jardim do prédio, em meio à tempestade. Ela pensara mesmo ver uma sombra de dúvida pairar no olhar do garoto, mas ele apenas ouviu-a, assim como Hermes o fez.

- Ah, Mia – Daniel estava sentado ao lado dela na mesma raiz, e enxugou uma das lágrimas que escorrera pela bochecha sardenta. – Pode parar de chorar porque eu estou aqui para te fazer sorrir, ok? Quando foi que eu deixei você ficar triste por muito tempo, hein, hein?

- Um verdadeiro mala, como sempre – Hermes se equilibrava na ponta dos pés em uma das raízes. Estufou o peito e bateu continência, brincando com Daniel. – Sou o seu herói e vim te salvar do perigo, senhorita Mia!

Mia ensaiara um meio sorriso, mas logo as lágrimas afloraram novamente pelo canto dos olhos. Daniel lançou um olhar de censura para o loiro, que veio se sentar ao lado deles, sem tentar conter um enorme bocejo.

- Vocês são tão chatos que me dão até sono. Qual é – reclamou Hermes ao levar um tapa na cabeça de Daniel, desarrumando os cabelos espetados meticulosamente com gel. – Mia, eu sei como isso que você está passando é difícil, mas você concorda que não adianta ficar sentada aí chorando? Isso é mesmo coisa de meninas.

- Você não entende nada, Hermes – Mia dissera, a voz embargada pela emoção. – Quando se trata de sentimentos, sua profundidade é equivalente a uma colher de chá.

Sem o menor sinal de constrangimento, Hermes tomou a amiga nos braços, levantando-a no colo e rodopiando com ela.

- Escute aqui, pequena! Nós não podemos ficar lamentando as coisas da vida. Temos que agir!

- E o que você quer que ela faça? – Daniel também levantara, visivelmente contrariado, e esperara Hermes colocar Mia de novo no chão. A ruiva não chorava mais, mas continuava apoiada no ombro do loiro. - A polícia já foi avisada, mas não há nenhuma pista do paradeiro dos Weasley. E a avó de Mia não facilita as coisas com a amnésia incurável.

- É... essa é uma boa pergunta. Mas quando se tratam de planos mirabolantes, não há ninguém que me supere. Vou encontrar uma solução – completou Hermes, de maneira decidida.

Daniel olhou para os amigos. Mia já interrompera a profusão de lágrimas. Então o moreno encarou os céus e completou, levantando os ombros:

- Depois o mala sou eu!

* * *

Os meses foram passando e outubro chegou. O outono estava mais frio do que de costume e Mia sentia dificuldades para acordar. Estava desmotivada e o rendimento escolar caíra, o que era algo inusitado para a sempre estudiosa Mia Weasley. O sumiço dos pais há três meses e o estado de saúde sem aparente recuperação de vovó Molly não eram incentivos para ninguém. Mas o que mais irritava a ruiva era o fato de não receber mais nenhuma notícia do Oráculo. Tentou entrar em contato com os tios para utilizar o armário sumidouro da casa e ir atrás de Wyrda mesmo sem ser convocada. Mas Fred e Jorge viajaram sem avisar ninguém, e Mia achava que esta saída repentina poderia ter algo a ver com os _Renegados_. Portanto, lá estava ela, abandonada.

As exceções, claro, eram Daniel e Hermes. Os amigos ficavam a maior parte do tempo por perto, tanto nas aulas quanto em tardes de estudos no apartamento de Mia, as quais eram entremeadas por longas conversas no jardim ou filmes na televisão. Em muitas delas, Daniel recebera ligações urgentes e tivera que voltar para casa, alegando que a mãe precisava de ajuda para cuidar do pai. Hermes dissera a Mia, na primeira vez que Daniel precisou sair mais cedo do apartamento, que o moreno nunca chamava ninguém para visitá-lo. Hermes só sabia que o pai de Daniel era doente, mas o que ele tinha era um mistério.

Mia não se sentia encorajada para contar aos amigos sobre suas origens. Achava que os dois a chamariam de louca caso ela dissesse que seus pais eram bruxos e que conhecia uma espécie de vidente que se auto-intitulava como O Oráculo e _O imperfeito que é perfeito_. E pensando racionalmente, tudo aquilo não fazia mesmo o menor sentido. Era como se ela tivesse caído de pára-quedas numa história que não era sua. Ou que ao menos fora escondida dela por quinze anos.

A menina também se sentia culpada por não fazer nenhum esforço para encontrar os Potter. Mas que culpa tinha ela se sequer sabia por onde começar a procurar? _Siga seu coração_, dissera Wyrda. Mas no primeiro e único encontro que tiveram, O Oráculo só falara por enigmas, o que não facilitava em nada a busca. Durante a noite, era comum Mia encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e permanecer perdida em pensamentos, sem conseguir conciliar o sono. Recordava o encontro com Wyrda e a cena que vira na Penseira, buscando detalhes que pudessem ter escapado a seus sentidos embargados pela emoção naquele momento. Talvez tivesse perdido alguma informação que a ajudasse a encontrar os Potter no meio do turbilhão de novidades que experimentara. Mas quanto mais refletia, mais frustrada ficava em não encontrar nenhuma solução. E as noites mal dormidas só serviam para deixá-la ainda mais desanimada.

Não que fosse fácil encontrar uma solução para o enigma do sumiço dos Weasley. Hermes mesmo prometera pensar em algo, mas não ocorreu ao menino nenhuma idéia genial além de esperar as informações da Scotland Yard. No entanto, a polícia investigava o caso sem sucesso aparente, e este estava perto de ser agendado e entrar para a lista dos _sem solução_, os chamados _cold cases_. Era como se o senhor e a senhora Weasley estivessem em algum lugar fora do mapa. E Mia sabia que eles estavam mesmo.

Aquele dia amanhecera particularmente frio e Mia vestira um moletom verde-água grosso para tentar espantar o vento. As matérias do dia também não animavam: dois tempos de Matemática, dois tempos de Física, dois tempos de Geografia e a salvadora História, mas só no fim do período. Mia já estava atrasada para a primeira aula quando, antes mesmo de alcançar a rua do Joana D´Arc, parou diante de uma vitrine onde um televisor de última geração exibia a imagem de uma águia com características muito particulares. Ela sobrevoava uma planície que possuía uma única árvore solitária, onde pousou, sacudindo as penas arrepiadas. Para os passantes, a imagem não chamava a atenção, era apenas parte de um documentário qualquer sobre o mundo animal. Mia, no entanto, permanecia vidrada no olhar da águia. Começou a ouvir dentro de si mesma uma voz, parecida com um trinado, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

_"Entre na loja e peça o controle remoto. Não precisas temer, eles entenderão. Apresse-se, as areias do tempo despencam com a velocidade esmagadora do destino."_

Sem pensar duas vezes e completamente esquecida da aula, Mia entrou na loja de eletrodomésticos. Era pequena, porém continha todo o tipo de apetrecho tecnológico que se pode comprar para uma casa. A águia continuava seu vôo pela televisão, Mia ouvia os gritos do animal, mas agora ele parecia mais normal aos olhos da menina.

- Olá. Você... hã... poderia... me passar o controle remoto? – Mia questionou, sentindo-se completamente idiota por fazer aquela pergunta.

O homem no balcão pareceu olhar a ruiva com um ar de quem não havia compreendido a informação. Mas, no segundo seguinte, os olhos dele viraram nas órbitas e o braço estendeu o controle do televisor. Ao tocar nele, Mia ainda pode olhar por um segundo para os olhos do vendedor antes de sentir seus pés deixarem o chão e seu corpo ser envolvido por mais um rodopio nauseante.

_"Se eu pudesse escolher um jeito de viajar magicamente, com certeza não seria esse. E nem por armários sumidouros!"_


	13. A profecia

- Olá, Mia Wyrdfell. A viagem proporcionada pelo Oráculo foi boa para ti?

Os olhos de águia fitavam a menina. Wyrda usava as mesmas vestes verdes com detalhes marrons do primeiro encontro. A única diferença na aparência era o aspecto cansado nas feições e uma ligeira dificuldade no caminhar, que evidenciavam a idade avançada do Oráculo, algo que Mia não notara por conta do êxtase do primeiro encontro.

- Fora os rodopios enjoativos, tudo bem – Mia sorria de maneira nervosa, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo aliviada por estar novamente na companhia de Wyrda e angustiada pelo estado debilitado do Oráculo. – Não há outros meios de viajar para o seu mundo? Menos... digamos... rodopiantes?

- Meios seguros não há – explicou Wyrda, mancando ligeiramente na direção de Mia. – Utilizastes os únicos dois meios não detectáveis conhecidos pelo Oráculo.

Wyrda respirou fundo e apoiou os braços cobertos pelas longas mangas das vestes na Penseira, que descansava no centro da sala. Os dedos finos e longos, desprovidos de unhas, tinham os nós brancos por conta da força que ele fazia para se apoiar na bacia de pedra mágica.

- O que aconteceu com você? Machucou-se? – Mia foi incapaz de conter a curiosidade diante do estado debilitado do Oráculo.

- Eu não sou importante agora. Tu és. Procuraste pelos Potter?

- Eu...eu...- Mia não conseguia responder. Sentia-se mal por não ter pesquisado nada, por não ter feito a única coisa que o Oráculo havia pedido. – Eu não sabia nem por onde começar. Perdi noites de sono buscando alguma pista, mas foi tudo em vão. Não encontrei nada que pudesse me aproximar dos Potter, nada que me fizesse saber quem eles são, nada! – o desespero na voz da menina era evidente.

- Eu sei de tudo isto, Wyrdfell – O Oráculo encarava os olhos castanhos de Mia, que pareciam prestes a derramar as lágrimas contidas com muito esforço. – Os Potter estão muito perto de ti. Nem sempre aquilo que é parece ser. Tu precisas pensar com o coração para encontrar. Agora, aproxime-se, tenho mais uma lembrança importante para te mostrar.

- Antes, queria te perguntar uma coisa – Mia o interrompeu, provocando em Wyrda um ligeiro olhar de contrariedade que foi rapidamente disfarçado. - O que são estas palavras escritas nas paredes?

Mia fazia referência às várias palavras e expressões escritas em preto nas alvas paredes da moradia de Wyrda. Em certos lugares, as palavras estavam tão amontoadas que não era possível distinguir seus significados.

- São profecias – ele explicou. – As que já aconteceram tem como companheiras palavras-chave do passado. As que ainda não aconteceram apenas aguardam que o destino se faça. É assim desde o princípio do fim, desde que o Lorde destruiu o Ministério e levou consigo todos os globos das profecias. Eu ouvi tudo em meio ao caos e o peso da responsabilidade de conservar o conhecimento caiu sobre meus ombros como um fardo, por vezes pesado demais para carregar. Agora venha, não há mais tempo a perder!

Wyrda pegou de dentro das vestes um pequeno frasco transparente. Retirou a rolha e despejou o conteúdo na massa cinza azulada e rodopiante da Penseira. Pegou a mão de Mia e ela pôde sentir como ele estava suando frio. A menina ficou a um passo de entrar em pânico. Se ele estava nervoso, que dirá ela, que não sabia nem metade do que estava acontecendo. Imitou-o e aproximou o nariz do conteúdo da bacia. As cabeças de ambos estavam coladas e eles avistavam uma nova cena, como se fosse de uma janela no topo do mundo. Em poucos segundos, Mia caíra de joelhos em meio a um descampado, com Wyrda chegando logo atrás e aterrissando com perfeição ao lado dela.

O Oráculo não falava, apenas fazia gestos para que a ruiva o seguisse. Mia sabia, pela experiência anterior, que não poderiam ser vistos nem ouvidos, mas permaneceu em silêncio acompanhando os passos de seu orientador. Chegaram a um pequeno bosque circundado por um lago e pararam próximos a uma frondosa árvore, com folhas muito verdes e algumas flores de início de primavera. Uma moça jovem estava de costas para eles, brincando com a água do lago. Ao seu lado havia uma pequena cesta com flores compondo a paisagem, que lembrava a Mia um quadro bucólico do período do Arcadismo, uma escola artística e literária que começara na Europa, no século XVIII. Os longos cabelos negros da moça caiam pelas costas em cachos torneados, a pele muito branca em contraste. Cantava uma canção com uma voz doce e inocente, enquanto observava o sol se pôr detrás da montanha.

A moça do lago não poderia perceber, mas do local privilegiado onde estava Mia visualizou uma outra forma, escondida atrás de alguns arvoredos próximos. Apesar do sol de primavera, a figura utilizava uma capa negra que a cobria dos pés a cabeça, não permitindo identificar se era de fato homem ou mulher. Só era possível afirmar que se tratava de um humano, ou algo próximo disso, e Mia teve mais certeza ainda de sua constatação quando o estranho sacou a varinha mágica e segurou-a de maneira firme na mão esquerda. Era um bruxo, afinal.

A canção da morena foi interrompida por um estalido seco. Diante do seu olhar assustado surgiu um homem semi-nu, a barba cobrindo o rosto marcado, os cabelos negros sujos e sem corte, as calças rotas esburacadas em vários pontos. O primeiro ímpeto da moça foi gritar, mas uma compaixão desenfreada fez com que ela se contivesse assim que vira que o homem não conseguira sustentar o próprio corpo e caíra de costas no chão. Aproximando-se do estranho, a moça do lago observou o rosto jovem, porém muito machucado. Sangue seco escorria pela boca e por diversos ferimentos em todo a extensão do corpo. Algumas feridas pareciam abertas recentemente, outras davam a impressão de que não cicatrizavam há tempos, constantemente renovadas.

- Meu Deus! O que faço? – a jovem encarava o corpo inerte do rapaz enquanto se perguntava em voz alta.

Foi quando Mia, antes atenta à cena entre a moça do lago e o homem, ouviu um movimento próximo de onde ela e O Oráculo estavam. O estranho de capa apontava a varinha para os dois jovens, prestes a enfeitiçá-los.

- NÃO!!!

Mia foi contida pelo Oráculo apenas com uma das mãos, como se ele pudesse concentrar nela toda a força do universo. Sem conseguir interromper os acontecimentos, Mia ouviu uma voz feminina murmurar:

- _Ab imo corde, ab initio, absconditum mentis._

Um feixe de luz vermelho acertou em cheio no coração da moça do lago. Esta, sem dizer palavra e sem dar o menor sinal de que havia sentido algo diferente, rasgou da barra do vestido um pedaço de pano, molhou na água do lago e enxugou a testa machucada do homem. Ele estava muito magro e a jovem, apesar de pequena, conseguiu erguê-lo, apoiando-o em seus ombros para levá-lo até uma pequena casa de campo próxima do local. Só então Mia pôde perceber que aquele homem machucado era o mesmo que seus pais tentaram ajudar na lembrança anterior que presenciara na Penseira. Aquele era Harry Potter!

Ao ver a menina se afastar com Potter nos ombros, Mia ainda escutou a voz feminina que utilizava a capa dizer em voz baixa:

- Feliz é o destino da inocente vestal, esquecida pelo mundo que ela mesma esqueceu. Brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças! Abençoados são aqueles que esquecem, porque aproveitam até mesmo seus equívocos...

Após terminar a frase, a estranha mulher abaixou a cabeça de forma resignada e evaporou no ar, provocando o mesmo estalido de quando Potter surgira ao lado da moça do lago. Wyrda olhou para Mia, e ela imaginou que seu rosto deveria traduzir a mais pura expressão de dúvida.

- Por hoje é só. Vamos voltar – avisou O Oráculo, e sua voz soou para Mia como se viesse de muito longe.

Wyrda tomou-a pelo braço e ambos começaram a girar. Quando Mia abriu os olhos, estava novamente na sala, parada ao lado da Penseira, com as mãos apoiadas na bacia. A ruiva estava sem fôlego, a emoção fora intensa demais para um dia no qual ela não esperava viver nada de diferente. Quando acordou pela manhã, apenas aulas chatas a aguardavam. Agora, encontrava-se parada diante do Oráculo após assistir uma cena do passado do próprio Harry Potter.

- _O Eleito que falhara_ - Wyrda fitava os olhos cansados de Mia. - É assim que os _Renegados_ costumam chamar Harry Potter depois que o Lorde das Trevas venceu a Última Batalha. Havia uma profecia que determinava que apenas um poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse. No entanto, afirmo que ambos ainda vivem e a profecia não se cumpriu. Ela está aqui, vê só? Há apenas uma palavra-chave em volta dela que já foi escrita pelas letras do destino.

Mia acompanhou os passos vacilantes do Oráculo. Na parede do lado esquerdo, para onde ele apontava, havia a seguinte inscrição:

_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

Logo abaixo dos nomes de Harry Potter e Lorde Voldemort, havia outro rabiscado numa letra um pouco diferente, mais corrida, como se tivesse sido preenchido às pressas. A leitura assustou a ruiva: Mia Granger Weasley.

- Eu? – Mia questionou, incrédula.

- ...Mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar.


	14. Costeletas e confissões

Wyrda mandara Mia de volta para a loja de eletrodomésticos utilizando a mesma chave-de-portal. Embora a ruiva tenha insistido em questioná-lo sobre possíveis significados da Profecia, ele se negou a dizer qualquer coisa.

- Para um Oráculo, Wyrda já falou demais sobre o passado. Mia Wyrdfell tem ferramentas suficientes para fazer o que deve ser feito.

- Quer dizer que não vou mais vê-lo? – perguntou a menina, olhando para o controle remoto seguro nas mãos do Oráculo.

- Quando as areias do tempo baixarem e quando se fizer necessário, sim, vais me ver, Wyrdfell. Agora, peço que retornes antes que tua prolongada ausência possa causar transtorno aos teus.

Mia tomou para si o controle remoto oferecido por Wyrda e, no segundo seguinte, girava de volta para o centro de Londres. O vendedor da loja estava parado na mesma posição em que a ruiva o deixara, mas uma rápida olhada no relógio de parede logo acima fez com que ela notasse que já passava das onze da manhã. Por alguma mágica inexplicável de Wyrda, ninguém adentrara na loja enquanto Mia esteve fora. No exato momento em que tocara o controle nas mãos de Mia, o atendente acordara do transe.

- Hã... o que você queria mesmo?

- Nada, não. Obrigada – Mia virou as costas e seguiu em direção a saída, não sem antes notar um breve ar de confusão no vendedor. Mas este logo encolhera os ombros e voltara a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido, achando estranho o fato de que a hora tivesse passado tão rápido.

Perdera as aulas do dia, algo que a teria preocupado em tempos passados. Mas agora Mia sentia que havia coisas mais importantes e mais urgentes clamando por serem conhecidas e desvendadas. Rumou para o apartamento e encontrou vovó Molly ligeiramente adormecida no sofá, diante da televisão ligada num programa vespertino de entrevistas sensacionalistas. Tentou entrar sem fazer barulho, mas a avó abriu os olhos assim que Mia cruzara o meio da sala de ponta de pé. Bichento, que também descansava no sofá, abriu os olhos e miou, pulando para o lado da ruiva e roçando o corpo em suas pernas.

- Ah! Menina... como é mesmo o seu nome? – vovó Molly parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para se lembrar e Mia respondeu logo para tirá-la daquela angústia. – É mesmo! Mia...eu... tem comida no forno para você. E alguém ligou, na verdade foram dois rapazes, mas... eu não consigo me lembrar dos nomes – a avó deixava transparecer o descontentamento por não conseguir guardar as lembranças.

- Ok, vovó – Mia respondeu, de maneira mecânica, e seguiu para o quarto que ocupava com Bichento em seu encalço.

Não precisava ser nenhum Oráculo para adivinhar quem eram os dois rapazes. Resolveu ligar primeiro para Daniel. Ele estava mais próximo caso precisasse de alguma coisa. Mas Mia tinha quase certeza do que ambos queriam saber.

Descobriu que havia algo mais além da preocupação normal com a ausência da menina à aula, justificada por Mia como um pequeno acesso de dores de cabeça. Ao convencer o moreno de que já estava melhor, ele explicou a proposta. O trio tinha um trabalho complexo e difícil sobre História Medieval e Feudos na Europa para entregar na próxima semana. Com as preocupações em relação a seus pais, Mia se esquecera completamente do prazo. Mas Hermes, que tinha um computador avançado com banda larga em casa, achava que poderiam dar conta do dever naquela tarde mesmo, e ainda aproveitar para assistir o DVD de _Minority Report: A nova Lei_. Era um filme antigo de ficção científica que Hermes adorava, apesar de ser bem delirante, como ele mesmo costumava descrevê-lo. A ruiva combinou de se encontrar com Daniel em meia hora na entrada do prédio, para que ambos pudessem tomar um ônibus até a casa de Hermes, conforme as coordenadas do loiro. Era a primeira vez que ele chamava os amigos para ir até lá. Geralmente as reuniões aconteciam na casa de Mia. Hermes dissera certa vez que o pai trabalhava em casa e não gostava de ser incomodado. Porém naquela tarde havia liberado as visitas. O loiro avisou Daniel e Mia para não almoçarem, pois seus pais estavam esperando para a refeição.

Mia tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos fofos diante do espelho do banheiro. O vento e os constantes rodopios do encontro com O Oráculo prejudicaram ainda mais o amontoado de fios vermelhos e compridos. Vendo que não tinha jeito, resolveu deixar para lá. Trocou o moletom verde-água por uma jaqueta cor-de-rosa e colocou uma outra jeans, pois a que vestira de manhã estava suja de terra nos joelhos. Mirou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na porta interna do armário do quarto e examinou a própria aparência. Nada mal para quem enfrentava um novo turbilhão de novidades a cada dia nos últimos quatro meses, desde a mudança para Kings Cross. Olhou para as sardas das bochechas, que combinavam tão bem com o cabelo ruivo e pensou se Daniel a acharia bonita. Balançou a cabeça em seguida, como que para afastar o pensamento, respirou fundo e, tomando a mochila para si, saiu correndo em direção a porta. Com um grito avisou vovó Molly que estava saindo e não recebeu nenhuma objeção.

Chamou o elevador e desceu para o térreo, pensativa. Daniel nunca os chamara para visitar o apartamento dele. O mais próximo que ela chegara das paredes que abrigavam o amigo fora a porta de entrada, quando ela viera pedir ajuda para salvar vovó Molly. E aquele estranho do jardim? Mia ainda não engolira direito a história, mas o acordo de não comentar sobre o assunto continuava. Nem mesmo Hermes sabia do ocorrido, e os três dividiam absolutamente tudo desde que se conheceram. Menos, é claro, o segredo familiar de Daniel.

Lá estava ele, de moletom preto e capuz cobrindo a cabeça, as mãos no bolso da jeans, conversando animado com o porteiro que cobria o horário de almoço de um companheiro. Ao avistar Mia, sorriu daquela maneira que só ele sabia fazer e que a deixava com os joelhos bambos mesmo depois de tanto tempo de amizade. Os dois seguiram o caminho indicado por Hermes. Conversavam sobre trivialidades, bobeiras de amigos, coisas de escola, filmes, outros colegas. Quando estava com Daniel, o tempo passava sem que Mia percebesse. Tudo era agradável, ele era um ótimo companheiro para o que desse e viesse. Mas uma dúvida sempre pairava na cabeça da menina, como uma pequena chama de vela que é constantemente apagada por alguém com um fôlego fraco: ela sempre volta a reacender. E a idéia estava sempre ali, pequena, tímida, porém real.

_"Será que é apenas como um amigo que eu o enxergo? E o espelho? O que significa aquele espelho, Daniel ao meu lado, meus pais e o olhar triste?"_

- Vem, Mia, vamos descer no próximo ponto – Daniel agarrara a mão da amiga e a segurava de maneira firme, porém delicada, abrindo caminho entre os outros passageiros do ônibus para alcançar a porta de saída.

O coração de Mia parava quando Daniel a tocava. Uma estranha emoção tomava conta de todos os sentidos, e era como se ela pudesse ouvir, olhar, sentir, saborear o moreno com audição, visão, tato e paladar. Mia sentia um fluxo de energia anormal quando mantinha qualquer contato mais íntimo com Daniel, mesmo que fosse um simples roçar de pele.

A casa de Hermes era um tanto afastada do centro de Londres. Era uma construção modesta, mas ampla, e Mia ficou deliciada visualizar o jardim da frente. Na ponta dos pés, agarrou a grade do portão e ficou observando as folhas alaranjadas que caíam das árvores, evidenciando a estação do ano. As plantas estavam mais secas, mas a ruiva sabia que depois de quase morrerem durante o inverno, elas renasceriam das cinzas quando chegasse a primavera. Era um ciclo sem fim que as tornava, com o passar do tempo, cada vez mais belas. Os olhos de Mia se encheram de lágrimas com a recordação da mãe usando um avental marrom sujo de terra e várias ferramentas para afofar o solo do jardim que ela cultivara com tanto carinho. Nesse meio tempo, Daniel tocara a campainha da casa e permanecera em silêncio, prostrado ao lado da amiga, talvez à espera de que ela dissesse algo sobre o sentimento que a invadira com a visão da casa de Hermes. A ruiva virou o rosto para o amigo e uma pequena lágrima fujona escapou ligeira pela bochecha, vindo se alojar no dedo indicador de Daniel, que ele passava pelo rosto da menina.

- Acho que você anda chorando demais, Mia – Hermes vinha caminhando no meio do pequeno jardim, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, girando as chaves pelos dedos da mão esquerda. – E também acho que aprendeu bem as lições do seu melhor e mais esperto amigo aqui e resolveu cabular umas aulas de vez em quando.

Era impossível não voltar a sorrir com as colocações pouco humildes de Hermes. Ele sabia ser orgulhoso de si mesmo quando queria. E isso significava quase sempre. Para muitos, Hermes era um menino mesquinho e arrogante à primeira vista. Para Daniel e Mia, Hermes era como um toque de leviandade na crescente razão exigida pela difícil missão de se tornar um adulto.

O loiro abriu o portão com uma fisionomia séria, fazendo reverências como se os dois amigos fossem convidados ilustres de uma importante reunião de gente rica. Pediu perdão a Mia por não se arrastar no chão para que ela pisasse, mas alegou que vestia sua melhor roupa e não poderia sujá-la. Mentira evidente, já que Hermes trajava um abrigo de ginástica verde-oliva que Mia já vira inúmeras vezes.

- Você tem um jardim maravilhoso – a ruiva não podia deixar de comentar antes que entrassem na casa. – Faz com que eu me lembre da minha antiga casa e da minha mãe, que gostava muito de cultivar as flores que tínhamos por lá.

- Agora entendi o porquê da lágrima fugitiva – constatou Daniel, encarando a amiga por um tempo.

Hermes interrompeu a troca de olhares e avisou que os pais já estavam à mesa, só esperando por eles para que pudessem servir o almoço. O loiro já tinha feito um planejamento meticuloso da tarde, que incluía uma hora para o término do trabalho e pelo menos quatro para a sessão de cinema e posterior discussão filosófica, de acordo com as palavras do próprio. Sorrindo deliciados com a total falta de preocupação de Hermes com os trabalhos escolares, Mia e Daniel entraram na cozinha logo atrás do loiro, que já se dirigia para a mãe.

- Mãe, estes são Daniel e Mia, meus amigos do Joana D´Arc dos quais eu tanto falo. A Mia é a estabanada que uma vez...

O barulho de louça espatifada interrompera a cordial apresentação. A mãe de Hermes deixara cair a tigela de vidro onde havia parte das costeletas de porco fritas que seriam servidas no almoço. Alguns pedaços da carne voaram pela cozinha, um deles caindo nos tênis de Daniel e engordurando a lona branca. O barulho provocado pelo vidro quebrado chamou a atenção do pai de Hermes, que apareceu pela porta da cozinha, para a qual o grupo de amigos estava de costas. Encarava a esposa com uma expressão intrigada, enquanto ela levara involuntariamente a mão à boca em total estado de incredulidade.

- Hermes, moleque, o que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber? – o pai caminhara decidido em direção ao filho, o tom de voz um tanto alterado. Encarou a esposa de frente. – O que foi que aconteceu para você deixar cair a tigela de comida? Viu algum fantasma e não...  
O pai de Hermes interrompera o falatório e detivera os olhos nos amigos do filho, passando por Mia e parando em Daniel. Constrangidos, ambos se olharam e levantaram brevemente os ombros como quem quer dizer _"perdemos alguma coisa?"_. 

- Ei! Que falta de educação é essa, pai?! E mãe também! – Hermes parecia indignado com o comportamento dos pais diante de duas pessoas que ele considerava como irmãos.

Com um aspecto vidrado, a mãe do loiro se aproximou de Daniel. Colocou a mão na testa do moreno, afastando os poucos cabelos negros que a cobriam. O primeiro ímpeto de Daniel foi dar um passo para trás e fugir daquela estranha atitude adotada pela mãe do amigo. O pai de Hermes olhava para ele, parecendo absolutamente contrariado, e questionou-o:

- Não pode ser... qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

- Eu já disse que o nome dele é Daniel! – Hermes entrara no meio, impedindo que a mãe continuasse a tocar os cabelos do amigo como se procurasse em sua testa algo que deveria estar lá, mas não estava. Encarou os olhos do pai, que ainda era pouco mais alto que o filho.

- Daniel do quê? – perguntara a mulher, encolhendo o braço e segurando a vontade de continuar sua busca.

- Daniel Barish – dessa vez o moreno respondeu, a irritação já destoando na voz.

- Você... não é filho...dele? – o pai de Hermes quem falara dessa vez, de maneira ríspida e sem se importar com o olhar avassalador do filho.

- Filho de quem, oras? Sou filho de Joel e Helena Barish! Algum problema para vocês? – Daniel perdera a paciência ao revelar o nome de seus pais e ao tocar num assunto tão delicado quanto sua família, que ele vivia tentando evitar.

Com uma expressão de quem não levara a informação a sério e não podia ser convencida tão fácil, a mãe de Hermes resolveu então se voltar para Mia:

- Esses cabelos de fogo me lembram tanto de algumas pessoas. Eu as procurei por anos a fio sem encontrar. Julgava tê-las perdido para sempre. Qual o seu nome, minha querida?

Hermes desistira de protestar. Todos os olhares da cozinha convergiam para Mia. Sentiu as sardas acenderem e a vergonha tomar conta do rosto. Quando conseguiu reunir forças para articular as palavras, pronunciou-as pausadamente como se pudessem causar um terremoto se fossem ditas de outra forma.  
- Sou Mia Granger Weasley. Filha de Ronald Billius Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley.

O terremoto começara: a mãe de Hermes desabara na cadeira, enquanto o pai soltara um assobio. O loiro levou a mão à cabeça e gritou, completamente esquecido das boas maneiras de um bom anfitrião:

- Será que dá para alguém aqui me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo?


	15. Destino e livre arbítrio

A mãe de Hermes chorava apoiada ao tampo da mesa enquanto o pai permanecia de pé, segurando os ombros da esposa e encarando o filho e os dois amigos. Hermes bufava, a reação dos pais decepcionando-o mais a cada minuto. Batia o pé no chão, esperando que um dos dois respondesse, numa atitude altiva que lhe era peculiar. Enquanto isso, Mia se sentia absolutamente constrangida. Olhava ora para Daniel, ora para o casal à sua frente, tentando entender porque a sua presença e a do moreno ali era tão avassaladora.

- Hein? – Hermes voltara a falar, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. – O que está acontecendo aqui, mãe e pai? Qual o problema com meus amigos? Eu nunca os trago e agora que resolvi convidá-los vocês me fazem passar vergonha? Olha, francamente, mãe! – e se dirigiu decidido à mulher chorosa, retirando as mãos pequenas e femininas de seu rosto.

Em meio à maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas, Mia conseguiu identificar pequenas sardas iguais às suas, antes encobertas por uma extensa camada de pó facial. Começou a analisar melhor a mãe de Hermes. Ela era pequena, com formas bastante delicadas e um rosto um tanto quanto sofrido. Não tinha mais que 40 anos, talvez tivesse a idade da senhora Weasley. Mia se deteve nos cabelos muito lisos e ruivos, que caíam sobre os ombros da mãe do amigo. A cor era exatamente igual à dos cachos desajeitados que enfeitavam os cabelos da menina. E a voz... havia algo de familiar naquele tom de voz.

Uma interconexão de fatos começou a fazer sentido na mente de Mia. Uma lembrança, uma frase em latim, uma capa, um nome perdido nas recordações de família.

- Mia... filha de Hermione e Rony – a mulher falava agora, mais calma e dirigindo as palavras ao marido. – Não acredito que passei tanto tempo procurando por eles e os encontrei justo numa amiguinha do nosso filho!

O pai de Hermes parecia contrariado e nem a metade da emoção que transbordava da esposa o contagiava. Suas feições estavam endurecidas e ele mantinha um controle artificial sobre todos os gestos. A mulher se levantou, tomou a mão de Mia e, contendo as lágrimas, esboçou um sorriso para tentar amenizar o impacto do que diria a seguir:

- Mia, eu sou Ginevra Molly Weasley – com uma careta do marido, corrigiu, enquanto Mia não deixava de encará-la por um só instante. – Ou era quando solteira, pois agora sou Ginevra Malfoy. Sou irmã de seu pai, Ronald. Sou sua tia Gina!

Agora era a vez de Mia buscar pela cadeira mais próxima e deixar-se cair sobre ela. Tia Gina, a irmã desaparecida de seu pai? Este era um dos muitos assuntos não tratados na casa dos Weasley. Mas Mia sabia que seu pai tinha mais irmãos além dos gêmeos. Um deles morava no Egito, tio Gui, e era casado com uma francesa. O outro, Carlinhos, era solteiro e trabalhava na Romênia como veterinário, ou algo que lidava com animais, Mia não sabia ao certo. Percy sempre fora brigado com a família e morrera jovem, sem que Mia o conhecesse. Mas a única filha de Molly e Arthur raramente era citada, e Mia julgava que também estivesse morta até ouvir os pais conversando sobre ela e Harry Potter na mesma noite em que falaram sobre os _Renegados_.

Daniel e Hermes ficaram ao lado da ruiva, que não conseguia deixar de encarar tia Gina banhada em lágrimas, enquanto o senhor Malfoy parecia cada vez mais contrariado com a situação. Cruzou os braços diante do corpo e estufou o peito antes de dizer, com todo o desdém que sua voz poderia encerrar:

- Anda, Ginevra. Não é motivo para tanto. Em todo esse tempo você não falou de sua família e convivemos bem – o pai de Hermes prosseguia, a voz ganhando mais confiança ao encarar o olhar incrédulo da esposa. – Já conversamos sobre isso, não quero você e nosso filho envolvidos com...com... esses sangues-ruins dos Granger.

Os três amigos não conseguiram compreender o que o senhor Malfoy dissera, mas imaginaram que se tratasse de um insulto quando viram o rosto emocionado de tia Gina ganhar um aspecto furioso como o de um leão em uma caçada.

- DRACO MALFOY! Você acha que ainda há divisões desse tipo entre o nosso povo? Hogwarts acabou, Draco, não há mais separação entre puros-sangues e nascidos trouxas. Nosso filho é trouxa, não é mesmo? Foi criado entre os costumes trouxas! A única separação que existe no nosso mundo agora é formada por aqueles que apóiam as artes das trevas e aqueles que foram banidos por causa delas. Você também é um _Renegado_, não se esqueça disso!!!

- Muito bem, Ginevra! Agora aproveite a deixa e explique ao seu filho tudo o que acabou de falar, tudo que escondemos por anos – o senhor Malfoy batia palmas e fingia entusiasmo, o tom de voz completamente alterado. – Quem sabe a gente não descobre que ele é um aborto nojento e esquece de uma vez por todas essa bobagem de bruxaria, não é mesmo?

O próximo a puxar a cadeira e sentar ao lado de Mia foi Hermes. O loiro perdera completamente a cor das faces. Observava a briga dos pais com interesse, tentando captar o sentido daquilo tudo. Sempre soubera que era um Malfoy, com muito orgulho. Mas agora ouvia coisas sobre a origem de sua família que não conseguia compreender de imediato. Mia acompanhava a discussão quase tão incrédula quanto ele, mas capaz de entender a maior parte daquilo que era proferido. Não encontrara os Potter, afinal, mas sim outras pessoas que também foram banidas pelas forças do Lorde das Trevas e que poderiam ajudá-la a encontrar Harry e cumprir a profecia.  
- Tia Gina – o tratamento soou forçado por conta da falta de costume em utilizá-lo. – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Harry Potter?

O rosto do senhor Malfoy ficara da cor dos cabelos de Mia e um ódio antigo reascendeu por detrás de seu olhar. Ele estava prestes a explodir como uma panela de pressão que passou tempo demais sob o fogo. Mas não foi ele quem falou, e sim Hermes, que parecia já ter recuperado a hiperatividade de sempre. Levantou-se de um pulo da cadeira que ocupava para observar melhor as duas mulheres paradas à sua frente. 

- Espera só um minuto. Tia Gina? Mãe, eu e Mia somos... primos? – os olhos acinzentados brilhavam de excitação diante da descoberta.

- Sim, filho, são – tia Gina assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Ah, não, Mia! – Hermes exclamara, zombeteiro. – Agora vou ter mesmo que deixar o caminho livre para o Dan.

Foi quando os presentes se lembraram do moreno e deram por falta dele na cozinha. Hermes saiu para procurá-lo, mas voltou logo, vencido, pois o amigo já tinha deixado a casa. Mas naquele momento o loiro estava mais preocupado em entender o que significava tudo aquilo do que correr atrás de Daniel.

_"Mais tarde_ – pensava ele. – _Agora o importante é descobrir quem sou."_

Uma longa conversa, entrecortada pelos resmungos mal-humorados do senhor Malfoy, explicou a Hermes suas origens. Tia Gina contou aquilo que sabia a respeito da Última Batalha, a queda de Harry Potter, o destino dos _Renegados_ e a distância da família Weasley. Omitiu qualquer informação sobre Draco Malfoy, como se ele simplesmente não estivesse presente em nenhum dos fatos narrados.

Mia contou sobre o seqüestro dos pais, a amnésia de vovó Molly e a estadia na casa de Fred e Jorge. Nessa parte, tia Gina sorrira saudosa, recordando com carinho dos irmãos queridos e das peripécias que aprontaram em Hogwarts. Naquela época eles estavam constantemente ameaçados pelas trevas, mas ainda havia luz e esperança. Depois da derrota e do desaparecimento de Harry Potter, os últimos 20 anos estiveram manchados por uma sombra negra.

O Oráculo e as lembranças vistas na Penseira ficaram de fora da narrativa. Mia sentia que poderia confiar estas informações para tia Gina, mas não na presença do senhor Malfoy. Ele não a fizera se sentir confortável em nenhum momento. Hermes não tirava os olhos das duas ruivas e não se pronunciara, até que não pôde mais suportar:

- Quer dizer que meu pai e minha mãe são bruxos? Que a família Malfoy é bruxa, então? Uau! E onde o senhor estava todo esse tempo, pai? Lutando ao lado de Harry Potter, eu suponho, com sua varinha e lançando feitiços para todo o lado, derrotando...

- Já chega dessa conversa! – o senhor Malfoy franzira a testa, em sinal do total desconforto e irritação que enfrentara durante toda a conversa. – Não quero, não vou e não preciso falar sobre isso debaixo do meu próprio teto! Acabou – e saiu da cozinha decidido, tropeçando na cadeira onde Mia estava sentada e resmungando mais ainda.

- Cara! O que deu nele, hein? – Hermes se questionava enquanto Mia encolhia os ombros e tia Gina parecia perdida em pensamentos, suspirando e olhando fixamente para a porta por onde outrora o marido saíra. – Acho que seria uma boa se a gente almoçasse agora, meu estômago já está rugindo como um leão!

* * *

Ao terminar o almoço, Mia e Hermes decidiram ligar para Daniel para saber o que havia acontecido. O telefone da casa estava em constante sinal de ocupado e ele se recusou a atender o celular. Fizeram o dever de casa e deixaram o filme para uma ocasião mais propícia, pois já haviam tido muitas _discussões filosóficas_ para um só dia. A idéia de ter pais bruxos divertia Hermes. Foi quando, deitado em sua cama enquanto Mia fazia a formatação final do trabalho no computador, surgiu a pergunta:

- E nós, priminha? Sendo filhos de pais bruxos, nós temos poderes mágicos também? – era evidente o êxtase que tal perspectiva causava no loiro. – Será que podemos sair por aí fazendo mágicas? ABRACADABRA!

- Não sei... – Mia parara de escrever para encarar o amigo de frente, séria. – Isso é algo que venho pensando muito ultimamente. Se meus pais estão num local mágico, eu preciso saber fazer magia para conseguir salvá-los.

- Como a gente sabe que é bruxo, Mia?

- Meu tio Fred disse que eles manifestavam poderes mágicos desde a infância – a ruiva franzia a testa no esforço de recordar. - Mas é fácil quando você vive num lar onde os feitiços são incentivados. Também havia bruxos que nasciam entre as famílias de trouxas, ou seja, as não-mágicas, e eram criados como trouxas. As crianças tinham emissões mágicas involuntárias até atingir os onze anos de idade, quando estavam aptas para freqüentar uma das escolas de magia e bruxaria espalhadas pelo mundo, onde aprenderiam a direcionar o poder mágico e emiti-lo conforme a sua vontade.

Hermes achava tudo isso muito interessante e se divertia a cada novidade que descobria sobre o mundo bruxo. Sentados lado a lado no computador e, esquecidos da finalização do trabalho, começaram a pesquisar tudo o que encontravam na rede sobre bruxaria e magia. Leram sobre as Brumas de Avalon, a Era dos Dragões, a Terra Média, elfos, hobbits e orcs, e chegaram até a Wicca. Parecia a forma mais possível de magia, onde as forças da natureza estavam relacionadas com o poder que o bruxo possuía e as habilidades em manipular os quatro elementos.

Ao entrar numa página onde se lia _O encanto da Lua_, Mia encontrou aquilo que precisavam. Foi como se uma luz acendesse em sua mente e ela então tivesse a certeza do que faria.

- Anda logo, Hermes! Pegue uma blusa e vamos para a casa do Daniel! Essa noite é lua crescente e teremos todas as respostas que precisamos! 


	16. O ritual

Orientada por Hermes, Mia e o loiro pegaram o ônibus que os conduziria de volta para Kings Cross. O coração da ruiva estava acelerado e ela se sentia entusiasmada. Como não pensara nisso antes? Será que daria certo? Será que enfim poderia descobrir se tinha herdado os poderes mágicos dos pais?

Mas primeiro precisava de Daniel. Tinha certeza de que não era por acaso que o moreno, Hermes e ela estavam juntos agora. Sabia que o destino os havia unido para que ela descobrisse os Malfoy e encontrasse sua tia Gina. Ainda não sabia qual era o papel de Daniel em tudo isso, mas sentia que ele deveria estar junto quando tudo acontecesse. O que era esse tudo, Mia ainda não fazia a menor idéia, mas sentia uma sensação inexplicável de que tudo estava certo naquele momento. Num pequeno vislumbre, ouviu em sua mente uma voz que não pertencia a ela: _Passado é passado. O mundo é agora e construímos nossa história dia após dia_. Mia sorriu. Sabia que, por menos que pudesse entender seus próprios propósitos por hora, estava fazendo aquilo que deveria ser feito.

Ao chegar no apartamento, vovó Molly já estava dormindo. Mia não havia se dado conta de que já estava anoitecendo, e desde que perdera a memória, a avó passava grande parte do tempo adormecida. No começo, a ruiva tinha medo de ficar em casa sozinha com ela e pedira aos Gêmeos para que ambas pudessem ficar na casa deles. Embora preocupados com a saúde da mãe e a integridade da sobrinha, alegaram que precisariam se ausentar por uns tempos por causa de algumas coisas que explicariam mais tarde. Sem ter argumentos, Mia teve que cuidar da avó sozinha. A senhora não dava trabalho, a empregada vinha, fazia os serviços domésticos e vovó Molly conseguia cuidar de si mesma. Mas tinha lapsos de memória e, em algumas ocasiões, esquecia-se completamente da neta.

Mia entrou no quarto antes ocupado por seus pais, onde agora dormia sozinha, com Hermes em seu encalço. O menino jogou a mochila na cama, tirou os tênis e se ajeitou, apoiando as costas largas no travesseiro encostado à parede. Olhava para Mia esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas como não era lá muito paciente, precipitou-se:

- Vai me explicar o que vamos fazer ou eu espero apenas que você me ataque? Lembre-se, somos primos! Sei que sou irresistível, eu confesso, mas tente se controlar.

- Ah, Hermes Malfoy. Certas coisas nunca vão mudar em você, não importa se bruxo ou trouxa, não é mesmo? – o loiro sorria, deliciado com o comentário da amiga.

Mia pegara o telefone e discava um número.

- É a última vez que tento falar com Daniel. Se ele não atender, você vai até o sétimo andar e derrube a porta se for preciso. Enquanto isso, eu preparo tudo por aqui. Temos tempo até a virada da Lua, que de acordo com meus cálculos, será exatamente às dez e quarenta e dois, mas não quero deixar nada para a última hora.

- Mulheres... – Hermes saíra logo em seguida, resmungando, pois o telefone não atendera novamente e ele estava resignado em sua missão.

Enquanto isso, Mia se concentrava em encontrar alguns materiais que julgara importantes para o procedimento que iriam realizar. De fato, não sabia se utilizariam todos, mas era bom tê-los a mão. Em seu armário, encontrou incenso e velas coloridas. Já que não tinha um caldeirão bruxo, pegou um que a avó utilizava para ferver água.

_"Isso deve servir..."_- pensou, correndo excitada pela casa e juntando os elementos em uma mochila.

Voltou para o quarto e começou a ler em voz alta o pedaço de papel que imprimira na casa de Hermes.

- _O ritual da Lua é feito sempre à noite. Mesmo quando o exato momento da mudança de fase ocorre durante o reinado do sol, espera-se a noite chegar e a Lua aparecer, fato que por si só sugere à maioria das pessoas uma aura de mistério. A escolha do sítio onde se dará o ritual tem que ser próximo a uma grande quantidade de água, de preferência o mar. Porém, jamais na areia, considerada estéril, e sim num campo de gramíneas naturais_. Hummm...mar será impossível, estamos a quilômetros de distância dele - Mia organizava as idéias enquanto lia. - O jardim do prédio vai ter que servir, é o único lugar onde podemos fazer isso sem sermos importunados. Basta avisar o porteiro para trancar a porta que dá acesso ao local. E lá temos o pequeno lago. Pode não ser uma _grande_ quantidade de água, mas deve servir.

Sorrindo com sua própria constatação, não percebia que caminhava pelo quarto enquanto continuava lendo em voz alta:

- _Alguns símbolos ritualísticos são fixos, isto é, utilizados em todas as fases da Lua, como, por exemplo, a serpente em forma de anel, que é usada sempre no dedo anelar._ Hummm... eu não tenho um anel de serpente. Será que faz falta? _O dedo médio tem a função de ligar o mundo superior com o mundo inferior. O ritual da Lua crescente se faz no sentido de costurar o que está separado, de tecer a trama do destino. Tecer não significa somente predestinar e reunir realidades diferentes, mas também criar, fazer sair da sua própria substância, como faz a aranha, que urde ela própria sua teia_. Urghhhh! Detesto aranhas...

- E eu também – Hermes vinha entrando no quarto, seguido por Daniel. Os cabelos do moreno estavam mais despenteados do que nunca, e Mia não esperava encontrar uma expressão melhor na face do amigo. – Tenho medo de aranhas, escorpiões e... Ah! Do Daniel também.

O moreno estava com os olhos vermelhos e um aspecto cansado, como se tivesse travado uma batalha consigo mesmo para ceder e estar ali naquele momento. Hermes parecia igualmente cansado e se sentou ao lado de Daniel, analisando o material que Mia havia separado. Ela continuou, como se não tivesse acontecido nada que pudesse ter aborrecido o moreno:

- Separei algumas coisas para usarmos. Olhem que interessante o que eu achei aqui: _A Lua crescente é a fase da esperança, da adolescência revivida em qualquer idade, do novo amor ou do retorno do amor sob novos augúrios. O círculo ritual e os pedidos devem ser direcionados no sentido de pedir coragem para tecer seu próprio destino_. O que acham disso?

- Acho besteira – Daniel olhava para Mia, os olhos muito verdes e desafiadores como ela nunca havia visto antes. – Sei muito bem qual é o meu destino: estudar, trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro para ajudar minha mãe a cuidar do meu pai. Não sou nada do que vocês pensam. Meus pais são... normais, entenderam? Não há nada de mágico neles!

O tom de voz de Daniel subira e mostrava todo o rancor guardado no coração do moreno. Hermes e Mia entreolharam-se, pensando em como poderiam convencer Daniel a participar do ritual. O menino bufava, indignado. A ruiva tinha certeza de que, sem ele, aquilo não valeria a pena, e pior, nada funcionaria.

- Dan... – ela começou, abrindo espaço para se sentar entre os dois amigos e abraçando o moreno, munida de toda a coragem que pôde colocar neste ato. – Nós somos um trio. Um não faz nada sem os outros, você sabe disso. Precisamos de você para completar esse ritual.

- É, cara! – Hermes se levantara e parou em frente ao amigo, que continuava com a cabeça abaixada, sem encará-lo. – Se não fizermos isso juntos, nunca vamos saber se temos ou não poderes mágicos que poderemos usar depois para conquistar a mulherada e...

- Hermes! – Mia protestara.

- Ah, desculpa, vai, prima – Hermes continuava, o sorriso matreiro estampado no rosto ao ver que o amigo já sorria, mais maleável. – Então, Dan, vamos fazer isso, vai? Por nós todos, pela nossa amizade. Se for mesmo uma besteira como você disse, pelo menos poderemos dar várias risadas e ver a Mia sem roupa!

- O quê? – agora era a ruiva quem estava indignada.

- Ué, Mia... eu li aí nesse seu papel que há alguns rituais em que a mulher deve estar nua, ou seminua, e cobrir o corpo com óleo – Daniel não agüentava e ria das provocações de Hermes.

- Para seu governo, senhor Hermes, este ritual é da Lua crescente e não há necessidade de nudez para completá-lo – respondeu Mia, tomando para si a mochila que estava na cama, fechando o zíper e colocando a alça sobre as costas. – Agora só falta o Bichento para completarmos os materiais, ao menos o que temos disponíveis para a realização do ritual. Não sei para que ele vai servir, mas é sempre bom ter a energia vital de um gato quando se realiza um ritual desse tipo. Ao menos foi o que eu li, e isso vale para o ritual da Lua crescente, senhor Hermes! Anda, meninos, vamos! Por favor, Daniel.

Rendido, o moreno seguiu os dois amigos e ainda ouviu Hermes murmurar próximo de seu ouvido algo que o fez sorrir:

- Droga, perdemos a chance! Por que não podia ser Lua cheia, hein?

* * *

Depois de avisar o porteiro e vê-lo trancar a porta que dava acesso ao jardim, Mia, Hermes e Daniel se dirigiram para debaixo da Lonely Laidy. Mia tocou na árvore em sinal de respeito, pedindo licença mentalmente para realizar o ritual protegida por seus galhos. Sentiu um leve arrepio e uma sensação de consentimento quando uma brisa gelada intensificou ainda mais a noite já fria. A ruiva sabia que outubro não era a época ideal para se submeter a rituais da Lua, mas precisava ser agora, não tinha mais nenhum minuto para esperar. O tempo que passava podia significar menos tempo de vida para seus pais, e ao pensar nisso um nó em sua garganta se fez sentir.

O jardim estava um tanto escuro, mas isso não seria problema depois que acendessem as velas em forma de círculo. Mia se recordava dos livros da Trilogia da Magia, de Nora Roberts, que lera há pouco tempo. Neles, as três bruxas eram capazes de acender as velas dos rituais que praticavam apenas com a força de seus poderes. Quis experimentar, mas se sentiu frustrada ao perceber que perderia tempo e energia se continuasse mentalizando uma vela acesa sem de fato conseguir acendê-la. Os dois meninos já estavam sentados no chão e acendiam os pavios para iluminar o local. Mia explicara que, como precisavam de força, coragem e manifestação de poderes, escolhera velas vermelhas.

- Achei que vermelho fosse paixão. Uhu!!!

- Ah, não enche, Hermes! Agora não é hora para esse tipo de brincadeira – a ruiva permanecia de pé, os cabelos longos e cacheados balançando com o vento.

Mia colocou o pequeno caldeirão no centro da roda e jogou dentro dele algumas ervas e incensos, para perfumar o ar. Bichento foi solto pelo jardim e ficou sentado no banco de pedra, observando o grupo e miando esporadicamente. Os três amigos traçaram um círculo com o dedo indicador em volta de si mesmos e, sentados na terra, começaram a entoar um mantra em latim que Mia havia ensinado. Ele significava algo como _primeiro encantamento, único encantamento_, e servia para as reuniões de iniciação da bruxaria natural.

- _Priori Encantatem, unique encantatem_.

Repetiam o mantra em voz baixa, os três sentados em volta das ervas que queimavam. A aura mística começou a deixá-los num estado de torpor onde não tinham mais consciência de seus próprios corpos e se sentiam parte da natureza daquele pequeno jardim. O mantra continuava, repetitivo, ritmado. Mia sentia o vento ficar cada vez mais forte, mas ao abrir os olhos, viu que as velas continuavam acesas, brilhando cada vez mais intensamente. O vento uivava e a chama não se extinguia. Foi quando a ruiva sentiu uma enorme vontade de se libertar, de voar o mais alto que pudesse, de deixar a terra para sempre e ir de encontro a sua verdadeira natureza. A Lua a chamava, a Deusa-Mãe de todas as coisas. Levantou-se para abraçar a própria mãe, vendo na Lua um pedaço daquela que há tanto tempo estava desaparecida. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos enquanto a imagem de sua mãe ia se distanciando, ficando alta e longínqua como a Lua no céu. Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha sardenta enquanto ela permanecia de pé, o rosto voltado para cima e os longos cabelos ondulando com a ventania.

Foi quando uma aura prateada surgiu diante dos olhos de Mia. Ela já não estava mais no jardim. Hermes e Daniel estavam ao lado dela e os três podiam sentir a força da magia da Lua dominando suas vidas. O mantra fora interrompido, mas não era mais necessário. O silêncio dominava tudo e nada, pois os sons da natureza eram ouvidos além e além, como se toda a Terra estivesse ali, ao lado deles, fornecendo energia e luz para o que precisassem. Mia brilhava intensamente, e Hermes, sem poder resistir, aproximou-se dela e beijou-a na testa, em sinal de extremo respeito. Virou as costas para a amiga e levantou a mão para o alto em sinal de comando. O vento tornou-se ainda mais feroz, rodopiando como se fosse um furacão, balançando as roupas e os cabelos do trio, envolvendo-os num redemoinho de ar furiosamente em movimento.

Daniel aproximou-se de Mia, tomou a mão da menina e ela estremeceu. O choque foi instantâneo, o reconhecimento também. Eram predestinados. Eram eternos. Assim era e assim seria para sempre.

- Ainda não é a hora...- Daniel dissera, num sussurro, sentindo o cheiro de Mia tão próximo e tão longe, tão soberano.

- Não importa – Mia respondera, tocando de leve o lóbulo da orelha do moreno. – Ela chegará.

Nisso, Daniel virou as costas para a ruiva e levantou as mãos para o ar da mesma forma que Hermes fizera, no exato instante em que o loiro interrompera a ventania. Com um trovão, Daniel produzira uma tromba d´água que envolvia os três amigos como se estivessem dentro de uma cachoeira cristalina.

Mia suspirou, fortalecida pelo poder do amor em suas mais poderosas formas: o amor de um homem e o amor da família. Aquilo era sua base, seu maior poder e seu eterno diferencial contra as Forças das Trevas. Levantou os braços e clamou, numa voz rouca que era mais do que apenas a de uma quase mulher, mas que encerrava em si mesma todo o poder de séculos e séculos de culto ao feminino e à Lua. Até o fim. Até o infinito.

- _AD INFINITUM_!!!

O círculo explodira em chamas, envolvendo Hermes, Daniel e Mia num ciclo de magia eterna, pura e natural. A magia eterna com a qual eles teriam a chance de vencer o Lorde das Trevas. 


	17. Chave de Portal

Ao voltar a si, o trio se viu ainda sentado na grama fofa e úmida do jardim do prédio. Cansados, respiravam como se tivessem corrido uma maratona. Bichento, que estava sentado no banco de pedra do jardim durante o ritual, aproximou-se e começou a lamber as mãos de Mia, de onde antes emergira todo aquele fogo manipulado pelo poder mágico e influenciado pela Lua. A ruiva ainda estava em transe quando ouviu a voz distante de Hermes:

- Uau! Vocês viram o que eu fiz? Vocês _sentiram_? – ele demonstrava claramente o entusiasmo, mexendo os dedos das mãos para tentar perceber se aquilo era real. Levantou-se então e procurou concentrar energia com as palmas das mãos posicionadas uma em frente à outra. Um pequeno globo de ar em movimento surgiu entre seus dedos, fazendo com que o loiro desse pulos de alegria. – Cara, eu sou mesmo um bruxo! Ah, eu sabia que deveria ter algum poder especial! Eu sou o máximo!

- E é sempre muito convencido e cheio de si - Daniel parara ao lado do amigo, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. – _Nós_ somos bruxos - e com a imposição de sua mão direita provocou uma pequena tempestade que consumiu o redemoinho de ar de Hermes. Este, fingindo revolta, deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Daniel.

- Ei, babaca! Não estrague o meu feitiço! – ambos riram, sentindo-se como se fossem crianças com seus novos brinquedos de Natal.

Mia observava os dois amigos com o pensamento ainda longe dali. Continuava sentada no chão frio enquanto eles se divertiam com a nova perspectiva e o novo poder. Enquanto seguia os passos dos amigos sem vê-los de fato, a ruiva ouviu dentro de sua mente a voz de Wyrda: _"Conseguiste"_. O primeiro passo estava dado, mas ela não sabia se o encarava com a mesma felicidade e empolgação dos amigos ou se aquele poder significaria a sua ruína, assim como fora a de Harry Potter.

Hermes e Daniel pararam de rir quando se deram conta do estado em que Mia estava: os cabelos desalinhados, com os cachos embaraçados, o rosto muito branco e o olhar perdido. Daniel sentou ao lado da amiga e tomou para si a mão dela. Um pequeno acumulo de energia entre os dois provocou uma ligeira onda de choque. Eram opostos e perfeitamente iguais.

- Eu senti – o moreno dissera, e Mia apenas assentira com a cabeça, concordando. – Aliás, eu ainda sinto – e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da menina, afastando os cabelos desgrenhados que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos dela.

- Vamos ter que fazer uma coisa difícil, meninos – Mia dissera, suspirando em seguida e forçando o corpo para se levantar. Quando os encarou, sua voz estava firme e decidida. – Vamos ter que ir até Azkaban.

- Azkaban? A prisão bruxa da qual minha mãe falou? – Hermes questionara, enquanto Daniel fazia cara de quem não havia compreendido a informação.

- Sim, a prisão bruxa, Hermes – Mia se abaixou, pegou Bichento nos braços e correu o olhar pelos rostos dos dois amigos, tentando perceber o que lhes ia ao coração. – E eu já sei como conseguir informações sobre isso sem levantar suspeitas. Mas agora não é a hora nem o lugar para discutirmos isso. Precisamos descansar nossos corpos e mentes para que possamos estar preparados para o que virá.

- Estou com medo de você, Mia – Hermes assobiou e olhou para Daniel, que parecia igualmente surpreso, mas não se manifestara. Depois, voltou-se novamente para a amiga – Você fala como se fosse a minha mãe... e isso não é nada bom...

Naquela noite, Daniel se enchera de desculpas, alegando que não poderia receber Hermes para dormir em seu apartamento. O loiro disse que já imaginara isso e fez um pouco de drama, reclamando que dormiria ao relento e que se tornaria mais um indigente perdido pelas ruas de Londres. Era óbvio que Mia já contava em receber o amigo em casa, e preparou para ele um colchão na sala. Ao sair do elevador, Daniel deixara um boa noite um tanto quanto introspectivo, como se estivesse absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e questionamentos. Quando o elevador voltou a subir rumo ao décimo quinto andar, Hermes encarou Mia, que perguntou para o amigo:

- Você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

- Se for de onde vieram os poderes dele, pode ter certeza, eu estou pensando. Afinal, nós somos filhos de bruxos, mas Daniel não é. Muito estranho...

- É... Daniel não é...

Os dias de outubro passavam velozes em meio às aulas, trabalhos e o início das provas de algumas disciplinas. O trio continuava se reunindo quase todas as tardes, mas os filmes, jogos e até mesmo os deveres menos urgentes foram deixados de lado. O que importava agora eram os treinamentos de magia, quase sempre realizados no quarto trancado de Mia e, em algumas noites especiais, no jardim do prédio. Aprenderam uns com os outros a concentrar a energia nas palmas das mãos para realizar os feitiços. Nenhum deles, no entanto, era muito complexo. Basicamente aprendiam a controlar objetos, chamá-los para si ou expulsá-los, abrir ou fechar portas, apagar e acender luzes e desarmar os oponentes. Todos eram realizados sem varinhas, utilizando apenas a força interior que cada um deles possuía. A mão era o filtro condutor da energia. No início destruíram algumas coisas no quarto de Mia até que pudessem controlar melhor os poderes. Enquanto isso, também treinavam suas habilidades naturais, Hermes com a manipulação do ar, Daniel com a água e Mia com o fogo. Estas seriam as armas mais importantes das quais fariam uso para colocar em prática o plano da ruiva.

Nesse meio tempo, tia Gina pedira a Mia que, pelo menos por enquanto, não contasse nada aos Weasley sobre ela. Precisava primeiro fazer com que o senhor Malfoy aceitasse a idéia de que ela voltaria a se relacionar com a família. Os três não entenderam direito os motivos da mãe de Hermes, e ela também não fizera questão de os explicar. Havia ainda um mistério em torno da figura de Draco Malfoy, e Mia pretendia desvendá-lo. Qual teria sido a participação do agora tio na _Última Batalha_ contra o Lorde das Trevas? Mesmo com todas as dúvidas, o trio concordou em esperar o tempo certo, seja lá qual ele fosse. Por outro lado, nenhum dos adultos sabia do audacioso plano de Mia para tentar resgatar os pais em Azkaban:

- Hermes vai provocar um furacão. E você, Daniel, será o responsável pela tempestade. Encha-a de relâmpagos e trovoadas, se puder. Enquanto vocês distraem os guardas, usarei um feitiço de impermeabilidade e irei procurar a cela dos meus pais. Abrirei o cadeado com um feitiço, retirarei ambos de lá e fugiremos realizando uma aparatação acompanhada. Afinal, meus pais sabem como fazer isso e nós três ainda não.

- E como você pretende colocar todo esse plano em prática? – Daniel perguntara, externando também as dúvidas de Hermes. – Afinal, você já esteve em Azkaban antes?

A ruiva achava que ainda não chegara o momento de falar sobre O Oráculo e as lembranças que vira na Penseira de Wyrda. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro para indicar que nunca havia estado na prisão bruxa.

- Então como vamos descobrir onde ela fica? Somos bruxos, não videntes – Daniel insistia.

- Eu vou pesquisar na casa dos meus tios gêmeos. Eles têm muitos livros sobre o mundo bruxo e acredito que, se lê-los, posso criar uma Chave de Portal que nos levará até lá. 

Daniel olhou para Hermes e sorriu. Sem entender direito, Mia buscou os olhos verdes dos quais tanto gostava e tentou imprimir a seus castanhos uma aura de dúvida. O moreno falou, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras, sem deixar de presentear Mia com o sorriso pelo qual ela se sentia capaz de matar e morrer.

- Este plano é a coisa mais maluca, insana e suicida da qual eu já ouvi falar na vida!

- E é por isso que estamos dentro! – completou Hermes, piscando um dos olhos cinzentos em seguida.

* * *

O dia das bruxas se aproximava e enchia o plano dos três amigos de simbologia. Seria a data ideal para tentar atacar as forças inimigas e resgatar o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Eles imaginavam que deveria haver uma comemoração especial para celebrar o Halloween por parte dos bruxos das trevas, o que diminuiria consideravelmente a guarda sobre a prisão bruxa. Afinal, além de ser uma data de importância para os bruxos, o Halloween marcava o dia em que Voldemort vencera a Última Batalha. 

Faltava apenas uma noite para o tão esperado plano ser colocado em prática e Mia se sentia um tanto quanto nervosa. Estava em seu quarto e analisava cada centímetro das folhas de caderno onde traçara e retraçara as táticas com Hermes e Daniel durante os últimos dias. Anotara tudo o que pudera encontrar na internet sobre bruxaria, sabendo que muito daquilo seria completamente inútil porque não passava de baboseira religiosa. Precisava dos livros dos gêmeos Weasley. E, por mais cruel que o plano fosse, teria que executá-lo para conseguir as informações necessárias e enfeitiçar a Chave de Portal. Escolhera o mesmo caldeirão que haviam utilizado no primeiro ritual da Lua, onde o trio descobrira seus poderes. Aquela seria a chave que os levaria a Azkaban. Mia gostava de jogar com o destino e traçá-lo a sua maneira. Era uma forma de provar a si mesma se estava preparada ou não para o fardo que teria que carregar. Afinal, não era apenas salvar os pais, mas também o que viria depois. A ruiva não abandonaria os _Renegados_ e lutaria com eles até o fim para recuperar o que um dia fora o mundo bruxo na Inglaterra. Livrar a bruxidade do domínio do Lorde das Trevas era questão de honra para a menina e, apesar de não saber ao certo o porquê, tinha certeza de que tinha um papel fundamental a desempenhar nesta luta.

Resolveu apagar as luzes e tentou adormecer sem sucesso. Do décimo quinto andar ainda era possível escutar o barulho de uma Londres que nunca dormia, o trem de Kings Cross passando veloz pelos trilhos, barulhos de carros e buzinas distantes e um burburinho longínquo de gente. No entanto, tudo parecia descolado da realidade de Mia. Como pôde sentir durante tanto tempo que não pertencia àquele mundo e não fazer nada a respeito? Como passou tanto tempo apática, simplesmente vivendo um dia após o outro sem questionar sua própria existência? Agora, o peso da responsabilidade de ser quem era envergava suas costas e impedia seu sono. Era de certa forma uma das responsáveis pelo destino de um povo. E precisava mostrar que podia mudá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que se desesperava com a hipótese de falhar. Era jovem demais para tanto.

O sol nasceu e banhou as frestas da janela com sua luz. Mia pulou da cama, pronta para a encenação. Prometendo a si mesma que, assim que voltasse, desfaria tudo aquilo, entrou devagar no quarto e viu vovó Molly ainda adormecida na cama. A ruiva havia aprendido a preparar uma Poção do Sono, na verdade uma mistura minuciosa de medicamentos trouxas que não faria mal a avó, mas que a deixaria profundamente adormecida. Usara uma dose fraca e, além do coquetel de medicamentos, fizera uma prece silenciosa para invocar os poderes de Morpheus, que potencializariam com energia mágica a beberagem. Pedindo desculpas a avó mentalmente, abriu a boca de Molly com cuidado e despejou o conteúdo da caneca, impondo as mãos sobre o corpo adormecido logo em seguida e produzindo uma luz vermelha que entrou logo atrás da bebida pelo corpo da avó. A senhora ainda produziu alguns espasmos e resmungou, ficando completamente estática depois. O coração de Mia quase saía pela boca quando ela encostou o ouvido no peito da avó e ouviu os batimentos cardíacos ritmados. Dera o primeiro passo rumo ao futuro desconhecido, mas meticulosamente planejado.

Ligou para os tios, fingindo desespero e perguntando o que deveria fazer, já que não conseguiu acordar a avó naquela manhã. Tio Fred e tio Jorge, que já haviam retornado da misteriosa viagem, demonstraram uma evidente preocupação e disseram que estariam lá em minutos. Algum tempo depois, entraram no apartamento e encontraram Mia sentada no sofá, com os olhos molhados de falsas lágrimas. Dentro de si mesma, travava uma batalha interna, enojada com suas atitudes, mas tentando internamente justificá-las como a única forma de salvar os pais. Grande parte do plano era idéia de Hermes, e assustou a ruiva perceber o quão cruel seu amigo podia ser em determinados momentos, de uma forma muito mais fria e calculista que ela. Essa personalidade a lembrou imediatamente o senhor Malfoy, dando a certeza de que Hermes era realmente um descendente de Draco.

Os tios gêmeos levaram Molly para o hospital e, enquanto ela era examinada, Mia alegou que precisava descansar um pouco, pois não dormiu direito à noite por pressentir algo. Os tios engoliram facilmente a isca e Fred foi encarregado de levá-la para a mui antiga e nobre casa. A ruiva percebeu que, antes de sair, Fred passou pela porta do quarto secreto murmurando algumas palavras, provavelmente para reforçar o feitiço de proteção do local. Mal sabia ele que a sobrinha havia descoberto que era bruxa e teria meios de entrar lá, independente do que ele fizesse. Com orientações de cuidado e informando que viria buscá-la dentro de algumas horas, Fred saiu de casa para fazer companhia ao irmão e esperar os resultados dos exames de Molly no hospital.

Assim que o tio bateu a porta da frente, Mia telefonou para Hermes e se dirigiu ao mesmo tempo para a porta lacrada. Quando o loiro atendeu o telefone, ela apenas disse:

- Pronto.

Era o sinal. Hermes chegaria dentro de alguns instantes com Daniel, pois ambos estavam próximos à casa dos gêmeos esperando o consentimento de Mia para prosseguir. Enquanto isso, a menina abriu a porta do quarto secreto com a ajuda de um feitiço e adentrou no aposento, que não mudara nada desde a primeira e última vez em que estivera lá. Olhou com carinho para o armário sumidouro, se lembrando de Wyrda. Mas agora não havia tempo para pedir a opinião do Oráculo sobre o que faria. Era uma chance única e eles precisariam aproveitá-la. Parou em frente ao espelho, fitou-se mais uma vez e viu a mesma imagem refletida: Daniel ao seu lado, os pais ao fundo, e o olhar de tristeza estampado em sua face. Tocou o próprio rosto de leve e percebeu uma lágrima deslizando pela bochecha sardenta da imagem refletida, sem entender. Sua mente estava bloqueada pela adrenalina naquele momento, pois se pudesse ouvir as vozes que bradavam dentro dela mesma jamais teria prosseguido com o plano. Mas não havia tempo a perder. Olhou os livros das prateleiras, escolhendo um título do qual se lembrava muito bem: _Viagens mágicas_. Na época em que vira o exemplar pela primeira vez, imaginou tratar-se de contos fantásticos. Ao abrir a capa e ler as páginas amareladas, se deu conta de que aquilo era exatamente o que precisava. Buscou no índice a parte referente à Chaves de Portais e começou a ler o procedimento, retirando o caldeirão da mochila que trouxera consigo. Agora precisava provar que era uma bruxa de verdade.

Foram seis tentativas até Mia ter certeza de que o objeto os levaria para Azkaban. Apesar de só ter estado lá numa lembrança, Mia era capaz de visualizar com perfeição e riqueza de detalhes o local em sua mente, o que era necessário para realizar o feitiço sobre a Chave de Portal. Nesse meio tempo, Daniel e Hermes chegaram, abrindo a porta de entrada da casa dos gêmeos com um dos feitiços que vinham treinando durante aquele tempo. Acompanharam o procedimento da amiga, observando as gotas de suor que desciam pela testa enquanto ela pronunciava as palavras mágicas e impunha as mãos sobre o caldeirão para realizar o encantamento. Sempre que conseguia produzir um feitiço, saíam da palma de Mia feixes de luzes avermelhadas, assim como as de Hermes e Daniel tinham tons diferenciados de azul.

- Você tem certeza que _isso aí_ vai nos levar para lá? – Hermes parecia em dúvida depois que Mia anunciou ter finalizado a execução da Chave de Portal. – Um caldeirão velho vai ter o poder de nos mover para um lugar que nem sabemos onde fica?

- Não é o caldeirão velho que vai nos levar. É o poder da nossa magia.

Ao dizer isso, Mia encostou a ponta do dedo indicador no corpo do utensílio doméstico e sentiu uma energia pulsante que não estava ali antes. Incitou os dois amigos a fazer o mesmo e, no momento seguinte, o trio rodopiava com as pernas esticadas, varando os céus de não se sabe onde rumo ao desconhecido que, até então, Mia só presenciara nas lembranças da Penseira do Oráculo.


	18. Tentativa e erro

A bruma cobria o campo onde o trio aterrissou com a Chave de Portal. Era uma neblina gelada e triste que tomava conta de qualquer coisa que estivesse por perto. Mia, que já havia viajado com uma Chave de Portal antes, teve apenas um leve desequilíbrio, mantendo-se de pé depois que soltaram o caldeirão. Já Daniel e Hermes caíram estatelados no chão, de cara para a terra batida onde não crescia nenhum ser vivo. Hermes içou o corpo e já estava prestes a xingar quando Mia levou a mão aos lábios num pedido mudo de silêncio. O loiro engoliu a fala e o pomo de adão na garganta saltou. Daniel já batia o pó da jeans e olhava ao redor, examinando com a ponta dos dedos as paredes negras e sólidas de uma grande fortaleza.

- Como é que vamos passar por isso? – Daniel perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto examinava atentamente as paredes e as tocava em busca de alguma rachadura, o que parecia impossível.

- Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura – Mia repetiu o ditado popular, agora mais literal que nunca.

- Você quer dizer que eu vou fazer chover nessa parede até que se abra um buraco de um tamanho possível para que nós possamos passar? Vou esgotar toda a energia que eu tenho, Mia! Depois, como vou provocar a tempestade quando estivermos lá dentro?

Pronto. Mia não havia pensado nisso. Na verdade, estava tentando resolver uma parte do plano com a qual não contava. Tanto planejamento e ela simplesmente _se esqueceu_ de que, na vez em que esteve lá sozinha, só conseguiu ultrapassar as sólidas paredes do muro externo de Azkaban porque se tratava de uma lembrança. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi bater os pés no chão, amaldiçoando-se em silêncio por ser tão estúpida a ponto de esquecer algo tão básico.

Enquanto se irritava consigo mesma, ouviu um _psiu_ murmurado de longe. Era Hermes, que caminhou para uma curva no paredão, e agora chamava os dois amigos para o local onde estava. O loiro apontava para alguma coisa que Daniel e Mia não conseguiam enxergar. Ambos olharam na direção para a qual Hermes apontava e ao redor, mas não viam nada além de neblina e paredes negras. Aquilo era bastante estranho. Hermes percebeu a atitude dos amigos e fez cara de contrariado. Aproximou-se deles para que pudessem ouvi-lo:

- Vocês não estão vendo? Temos dragões alados aqui. Pelo menos eu acho que são dragões, apesar de serem tão pequenos e esquisitos. E também não cuspiram fogo pelas ventas ao me verem e...

- Do que é que você está falando, Hermes? Bateu a cabeça na terra quando caímos, foi isso? – Daniel questionava, olhando para Mia sem compreender a atitude do rapaz.

Hermes parecia transtornado. Tocava o focinho do animal ao seu lado, que tinha as asas abertas e prontas para alçar vôo. Era um exemplar escuro, dotado de articulações poderosas, que agüentaria facilmente o peso dos três. O bicho era bastante grande e possuía um couro negro e duro, além de feições répteis que fizeram o loiro supor que o animal só podia ser um dragão, como aqueles que já vira em desenhos na televisão.

- Qual é? Ficaram cegos? O bicho está aqui do meu lado, oras! – e para provar o que falava, Hermes içou o corpo para cima do animal, montando em suas costas e acariciando o pescoço dele. – Vocês vêem agora?

Daniel e Mia quase caíram para trás ao ver Hermes flutuando no ar como se estivesse montado no dorso de um quadrúpede. O moreno levou o nó do dedo indicador dobrado aos olhos, coçando e piscando as pálpebras para parar de ter alucinações. A ruiva permanecia boquiaberta. O loiro, então, percebeu que os amigos não enxergavam o animal. Mas... ele estava ali! Afinal, Hermes não sabia voar e estava sentado nas costas do bicho.

- Bem, a gente não vê nada, Hermes, mas eu acho que sei o que é isso – Mia, com um estalo, se lembrou da penseira, onde viu os pais voando em alguma coisa que não conseguia enxergar. – Se esse negócio que você diz ser um dragão realmente voa, então é com ele que vamos atravessar essa muralha. Você acha que o bicho agüenta nós três?

- Eu acho que sim – Hermes olhava para o animal alado, buscando se certificar do que dizia.

- Então anda, desce daí e venha nos ajudar, afinal, não podemos enxergar onde vamos subir sem a sua ajuda.

Daniel parecia estupefato e nada feliz com a idéia de voar no dorso de alguma coisa que ele sequer enxergava. Hermes desmontou do bicho e tomou Mia pela mão, ajudando-a a subir. Depois, virou para o moreno e falou:

- Vai, Daniel! Eu não vou ficar segurando a sua mãozinha para você montar no meu dragão!

- Seu dragão, Hermes? – Daniel vinha tateando o ar, até que encontrou o pescoço do animal e içou o corpo logo atrás de Mia. – Já se apoderou do bicho que só você vê?

- Claro! Se só eu vejo, é meu – Hermes completara, com um olhar de desdém, como se a coisa fosse tão clara quanto água.

- Anda, parem os dois! – Mia interrompera a exibicionisse dos rapazes. – Hermes, suba e vamos logo, quanto mais rápido fizermos o que precisa ser feito, mais rápido poderemos sair daqui. Este lugar me dá arrepios.

Hermes concordou com um aceno de cabeça e montou à frente de Mia. Pediu para os dois amigos recuarem um pouco e ajustou os joelhos dobrados quase em volta do pescoço do animal. Quando o loiro se sentiu pronto e ao abrir a boca para ordenar que o bicho voasse, este abriu as asas e levantou para o céu velozmente, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento. Com o tranco, Daniel se agarrou à cintura de Mia para evitar que escorregasse o corpo pelo dorso liso do animal. Ao tocá-la, ambos sentiram um leve choque lhes percorrer a pele, e permaneceram assim enquanto Hermes estava extasiado, com os braços abertos, o vento batendo no cabelo loiro e despenteando o potente gel. O bicho atravessou as altas paredes da fortaleza com a facilidade de um pequeno pássaro, e pousou ao lado de uma árvore morta e retorcida que havia próximo ao muro. Daniel foi o primeiro a desmontar de maneira apressada, seguido de perto por Mia. Hermes ainda permaneceu um tempo nas costas do animal e murmurou algumas palavras próximo ao que deveria ser a sua cabeça. Para a ruiva e o moreno, a cena era chocante e desconexa. Sabiam que havia alguma coisa ali, que inclusive os levara pelos céus até o interior da fortaleza, mas o fato de não conseguir enxergá-la tornava aquilo um tanto quanto sobrenatural. E qual era a explicação para que Hermes pudesse vê-lo?

Não havia tempo para buscar respostas. O loiro desmontou e se juntou ao grupo, que caminhou devagar rumo ao que parecia ser a porta de entrada da prisão. Mia notou que não havia nenhum daqueles estranhos guardas patrulhando o local. Lembrou-se deles com um arrepio: encapuzados, flutuando de um lado para o outro, com enormes feridas nas mãos descarnadas e produzindo uma fumaça modorrenta ao respirar. Não vê-los, ao invés de trazer alívio, deu certeza a menina de que havia algo errado por ali.

Escondendo-se como podiam ao longo da construção, atravessaram a enorme porta de pedra que guardava o interior da fortaleza de Azkaban. Não havia resistência nenhuma que pudesse impedi-los de avançar. Mia tomou a escada que outrora vira na Penseira e começou a descer os degraus, seguida de perto pelos dois rapazes. Os archotes das paredes laterais estavam quase apagados e o fogo que ardia mal iluminava o degrau a seguir. Mia impôs as mãos à frente do corpo, produzindo um pequeno feixe de luz, e continuou descendo vagarosamente a escada de pedra.

Ao chegar nas masmorras que serviam como prisão, Mia entendeu porque os guardas não estavam patrulhando a área externa. O barulho era ensurdecedor e não havia como notar os três corpos que se esgueiraram pela parede da masmorra e se esconderam num canto aonde a luz não chegava. Os horríveis seres, que tinham como obrigação vigiar os prisioneiros de Azkaban, estavam dispostos em um círculo. Observavam dois bruxos mascarados segurarem pelos braços um homem e uma mulher, ambos ajoelhados no chão duro. O casal estava seminu, com feridas abertas e sangrando espalhadas por toda a extensão do corpo. O trio tinha a impressão de que os gritos e lamentos dos outros prisioneiros podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância dali, mas as paredes grossas isolavam bem a barulheira. Era como se eles protestassem contra algo que aconteceria em breve, algo cruel e mortal que não poderia ser evitado.

O coração de Mia estava na boca e um arrepio gélido percorria toda a extensão de seu corpo, provocando ligeiros espasmos. Podia sentir a mão de Daniel, fria e suada, apertando a sua de um lado, enquanto Hermes segurava seu ombro do outro. Os dois mascarados levantavam as varinhas para o alto e riam, enquanto os guardas continuavam em círculo, apenas observando um pouco afastados.

- Chegou a hora de vocês pagarem por não fornecerem a ajuda que nosso Mestre precisa – uma voz feminina, cruel e fria como gelo, ecoou por debaixo da máscara que cobria o rosto de um dos algozes.

- Sim, minha cara – o outro mascarado tinha voz de homem, e gargalhou logo depois de concordar com a mulher. – Terei o maior prazer em enfeitiçá-los, malditos Weasley traidores do sangue!

O choque fez com que os joelhos de Mia envergassem, e ela caiu logo em seguida, o rosto contorcido pelo horror da revelação. Não fora capaz de reconhecer os próprios pais! O que haviam feito com eles? Daniel e Hermes levantaram o corpo da amiga, um de cada lado. O trio sabia que era a hora de agir, antes que fosse tarde demais. De repente, dois gritos estranhos e dois feixes de luz amarela explodiram diante dos olhos assustados dos jovens, atingindo em cheio o senhor e a senhora Weasley.

- _OBLIVIATE!_

O casal não se moveu com o feitiço, mas seus olhos adquiriram um aspecto completamente vazio. Os mascarados viraram as costas para se retirar, ordenando que as criaturas encapuzadas cuidassem do casal. Nesse momento, as capas que cobriam os corpos cheios de feridas começaram a voar por conta do enorme vendaval que atingiu a masmorra. Raios e trovões foram ouvidos e uma tromba d´água gigantesca arrastou a maior parte dos guardas que anteriormente estavam dispostos em círculos. Enquanto Daniel e Hermes controlavam seus poderes para tentar causar o máximo de desordem possível, Mia corria em direção aos pais. Agarrando-os pelos braços, tentava forçá-los a se levantar e seguir com ela. No entanto, ambos estavam estáticos, sem forças para se movimentar e sem perceber o que acontecia ao redor. A água que escorria de seus corpos manchava o chão ao redor de sujeira e sangue. Os dois mascarados notaram a movimentação próxima ao casal e avistaram Mia ajoelhada ao lado dos pais. Apontando a varinha na direção da menina, a mulher gritou:

- _CRUCIO!_

Uma dor sem limites atingiu o corpo da menina, fazendo com que ela emborcasse no chão e se contorcesse inteira. Era como se um milhão de facas ultrapassassem seu corpo inteiro e produzissem uma dor tão grande que Mia imaginou que a morte seria mais agradável. Os mascarados aproximavam-se, protegidos do vento e da tempestade por algum feitiço repelente semelhante ao que a ruiva utilizava.

- Ora, ora! Se não é mais uma Weasley traidora do sangue. Veio salvar mamãe e papai, pequena nojentinha? – a mulher sorria com desdém, o olhar crispado de ódio colado em Mia, que se contorcia no chão. – Você acha que, sendo trouxa como é, poderá ser páreo para MIM? A serva mais fiel e mais leal ao Mestre? Aquela a quem ele deu o poder e a imortalidade?

A dor cessou de repente, mas a mulher mascarada se aproximava com a varinha apontada para a menina, cada vez mais perto. Mia abriu os olhos e notou que a chuva e o vendaval estavam diminuindo. Daniel e Hermes pararam ao lado da amiga com as mãos ainda impostas, molhados da cabeça aos pés e visivelmente cansados pelo esforço de controlar a natureza por tanto tempo. Sem a bagunça generalizada, os guardas de Azkaban voltaram a se organizar para encurralar o trio e o casal Weasley, que não reagira ainda. Mia começou a sentir uma tristeza e um pessimismo tomarem conta de si mesma. Tudo fora em vão. Ela havia falhado. Como poderia ser a salvação dos _Renegados_ e de seu povo se não fora capaz nem de resgatar os próprios pais? Diante de si mesma, tudo o que via era a perdição, o fim se aproximando velozmente na cavalgada de um corcel prateado.

_Um corcel prateado?_ - pensara a ruiva, enquanto o cavalo trotava diante de seus olhos, afastando os guardas e deixando estáticos os dois mascarados. Quando criou coragem e olhou para o lado, viu a figura do Oráculo, trajando as mesmas vestes verdes com detalhes marrons e segurando uma varinha, de onde o fiapo de luz prateada saía para dar origem ao belo animal. Aproximando-se da menina, Wyrda pediu para que ela retirasse da mochila a Chave de Portal, enquanto ele afastava os dementadores.

- Dementadores? – Hermes perguntara, ainda com a mão imposta, mas já sem produzir nada além de uma pequena brisa. – O que são dementadores?

- São os guardas da prisão de Azkaban – Wyrda dissera. – Mas agora não há tempo a perder. Quando eu disser três, toquem no caldeirão e saiam daqui. Mia, tu tens que segurar os braços de teus pais para que dê certo.

Mia fez com que a mãe e o pai dessem as mãos e agarrou o pulso esquerdo do senhor Weasley. Posicionou o dedo na Chave de Portal e estava pronta para voltar quando deu por falta de Daniel. O desespero tomou conta da menina, que olhava para Hermes enquanto o loiro deslocava o corpo de um lado para o outro para tentar localizar o amigo.

- DANIEL!!!

O grito de Mia ecoara pelas masmorras quando avistou o moreno, completamente dominado por uma série de dementadores. Ele não lutava, permanecia estático, enquanto uma das criaturas estava prestes a depositar um beijo em sua boca.

- Rápido, Wyrdfell! A Chave de Portal!

Wyrda recolhera o corcel prateado e tocava no caldeirão. Hermes também colocou um dos dedos da mão no metal frio e esperava que Mia fizesse o mesmo, mas a menina não conseguia tirar os olhos de Daniel. Hermes agarrou a mão dela e, com um grito, começaram a girar, afastando-se de Azkaban e deixando um pedaço de si mesmos para trás.


	19. Até o inferno

O Oráculo conduziu a Chave de Portal para que eles parassem na sala das profecias. Mia não se esforçou para cair de pé, pelo contrário. Estatelou-se no chão e ali ficou, em estado de choque, as lágrimas correndo livres pelas bochechas cobertas de sardas. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e a menina enterrava nas faces as unhas de ambas as mãos.

Hermes caiu sentado ao lado da amiga e observava seu sofrimento. Segurava o choro, mas sentia um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito difíceis de descrever. A dor era tão forte que dava a impressão de que não acabaria nunca. O que haviam feito, afinal? Salvaram os pais de Mia e condenaram Daniel a uma morte horrível junto ao desconhecido.

Wyrda caminhou com dificuldade e parou ao lado dos dois jovens, oferecendo-lhes uma bebida servida em taças de cristal. Hermes foi o primeiro a tomar, de um gole só. Era forte, bastante quente e tinha gosto de gengibre. Depois, vendo que Mia não se movia para tomar a poção, o loiro colocou a mão em sua nuca e ajudou-a a sorver o conteúdo da taça. A ruiva engasgou ligeiramente com a bebida misturada ao choro. Enquanto isso, O Oráculo virou as costas para os dois amigos, e pôs-se a observar as profecias da parede com um interesse fingido. Já o senhor e a senhora Weasley continuavam com os olhares perdidos, caídos num canto da sala, próximos ao divã.

Num gesto forçado, Mia se sentou ao lado de Hermes, mas permanecia ainda sem forças para se levantar por completo. Abraçou-se ao amigo e continuou chorando, até que se deu conta de que Wyrda se aproximara e os encarava. A raiva estava quente no coração e a menina não foi capaz de se controlar.

- VOCÊ SABIA! MALDITO SEJA QUE NÃO ME CONTOU! VOCÊ SABIA QUE PERDERÍAMOS DANIEL! Você sabia que ele não voltaria conosco... – a voz de Mia diminuíra de intensidade e dera lugar ao choro compulsivo novamente.

O Oráculo caminhou até ela, abaixando-se e enxugando as lágrimas do rosto da menina. Hermes não saiu de perto da amiga, pois não sabia até que ponto poderia confiar naquele estranho ser de orelhas pontiagudas e sem unhas nos dedos das mãos. O loiro o encarava de forma desafiadora, pronto a defender a amiga para evitar que ela sentisse mais dor, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que dar a própria vida por ela.

- Wyrdfell fez o que deveria fazer. O Oráculo não pode intervir nas profecias.

- PARA O INFERNO COM AS PROFECIAS! Eu só quero meu amigo de volta...

Wyrda levantou o corpo com dificuldades e aproximou-se do divã onde estavam o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Examinou-os atentamente, enquanto os dois encaravam o vazio. Impôs ambas as mãos sobre os corpos quase sem roupas e curou as feridas produzidas pela temporada na prisão. Depois, cobriu-os com duas túnicas muito alvas e sentou-os no divã. Então, foi para o centro da sala e se apoiou na borda da Penseira, levando uma das mãos a cabeça. Franziu o cenho como se sentisse toda a dor de Mia dentro de si. Apontou o dedo indicador comprido para a própria cabeça e um fiapo de prata saiu de dentro dela, acompanhando o movimento da mão até que foi colocado dentro do conteúdo rodopiante da bacia de pedra.

- Tu tens o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece. Agora vá, os teus já sabem o que se passou aqui e estão preocupados contigo. Leve teus pais, eles precisarão de tua ajuda agora. Sejas forte e cumpra tua missão, Wyrdfell. Os _Renegados_ dependem de ti, não te esqueças disso.

Tentando controlar os sentimentos adversos que invadiam seu coração, Mia se deixou ser conduzida pelo Oráculo juntamente com Hermes e seus pais. Entraram no armário sumidouro e rodopiaram uma vez mais rumo à casa dos gêmeos Weasley. Ao abrir a porta do velho móvel, Mia deu de cara com Fred e Jorge, e ao lado deles estava vovó Molly e tia Gina, desacompanhada do senhor Malfoy.

- Ah! Graças a Merlin! – a mulher ruiva correra para o filho, acariciando-lhe os cabelos despenteados e tentando limpar o rosto do garoto. – Nunca mais faça isso, Hermes, nunca mais, entendeu?!

Mia saiu logo em seguida, quase tão arrasada quanto o loiro, puxando os apáticos senhor e senhora Weasley. O casal encarava a todos como se fossem desconhecidos, sem saber de fato onde se encontravam e nem ao menos quem eram. Na hora exata em que os viu, vovó Molly reconheceu o feitiço ao qual eles haviam sido submetidos.

- Foi um _Obliviate_ - ela dissera com um ar cansado, conduzindo-os a duas poltronas próximas. Retirando uma varinha de dentro das vestes, conjurou duas canecas com uma bebida fumegante e cedeu-as para o filho e a nora.

- Vovó! A senhora melhorou? – Mia estava surpresa com a lucidez que a avó apresentava naquele momento. Mas ao invés de Molly responder, foi tia Gina quem falou.

- Eu dei um jeito de falar com Fred e Jorge quando vi que Hermes havia fugido de casa nesta manhã, apesar de todos os protestos de Draco – ao falar o nome do marido, Mia pode notar uma expressão de revolta nos rostos dos gêmeos. - Imaginei que vocês estivessem aprontando alguma e resolvi que já estava na hora de me comunicar com minha família. Então, quando consegui estabelecer um contato, vi que Fred e Jorge estavam no hospital. Fui até lá e, ao me ver, mamãe se recuperou do feitiço e nós...

- Que feitiço? O que é esse tal de _Obliviate_? – Hermes interrompera a narrativa da mãe para questioná-la, olhando depois para os pais de Mia, que observavam tudo ao redor de forma assustada, como se estivessem ainda em Azkaban.

- _Obliviate_ é um feitiço da memória – vovó Molly começou a explicar. – Os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas aplicam o feitiço em todos aqueles que não querem contribuir com os serviços da _Polícia Negra_ e também naqueles que sabem demais. Depois de enfeitiçados pelos _Obliviadores_, os bruxos são devolvidos ao mundo dos trouxas e nunca mais se lembram de quem são. Mas alguns continuam em Azkaban até apodrecer, sem memória. Tudo depende da gravidade do crime que cometeram aos olhos do Lorde.

- E como foi que você se recuperou, vovó? – Mia questionara.

- Amor, minha querida – vovó Molly se aproximara de tia Gina, abraçando a filha com ternura e acariciando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos. – A emoção de rever minha pequena Gina fez com que eu me recordasse de tudo.

- Um caso muito raro, eu ouso dizer, não é mesmo, Fred? – Jorge dissera, e o irmão assentira em concordância.

Mia deveria estar feliz agora. Sua avó havia melhorado, seus pais estavam novamente em casa, e tia Gina voltara para o convívio da família que antes tivera que abandonar. Mas nada conseguia apagar da memória da menina o rosto apático de Daniel, totalmente entregue aos terríveis guardas das masmorras de Azkaban. Como se lesse os pensamentos da amiga, Hermes se virou para a mãe e perguntou:

- Mãe, o que os tais dementadores fazem com as pessoas quando as capturam?

Tia Gina olhou para o filho e depois procurou o apoio de cada um dos familiares. Parou os olhos em Mia, que esperava a resposta ansiosamente. Talvez houvesse alguma forma de salvar Daniel, de voltar até lá e ajudar o amigo. A mãe de Hermes suspirou resignada antes de começar:

- Os dementadores são criaturas horríveis. Eles se alimentam da felicidade dos seres humanos. Por isso, a única forma de vencê-los é produzir um Patrono. Este feitiço só pode ser realizado se o bruxo se concentrar numa lembrança feliz antes de lançá-lo. Mas, caso o bruxo não seja capaz de conjurar um Patrono, a criatura aplica-lhe o beijo do dementador, ou seja, suga sua alma até que não sobre mais nada. A pessoa vive uma semivida, como um corpo sem essência, pairando num universo não-humano. Assim a morte se aproxima de forma muito mais veloz que num bruxo que ainda conserva a alma dentro de si. Desculpe, meninos... mas nesse momento Daniel já não está mais entre nós...

Mia engoliu em seco e controlou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhou para Hermes e teve a certeza de que o amigo pensava a mesma coisa que ela. Ambos fariam de tudo para vingar a morte de Daniel. Nem que tivessem que enfrentar e matar o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Esse era o destino, o futuro e o livre arbítrio deles. E nada poderia pará-los.

- Próximo passo: patronos – Mia sussurrara no ouvido de Hermes, e este concordara com um aceno de cabeça.

- Vou até o inferno com você se for preciso. Ou eu não seria um Malfoy!

Mia abraçou o amigo, enquanto imaginava que nem sempre o poder significa a glória eterna. O peso da responsabilidade do que tinha nas mãos era maior do que qualquer um de sua idade poderia carregar. E, no entanto, ali estava o futuro, clamando por ela e obrigando-a a agir. Ela não sabia de onde, mas tiraria forças para lutar contra o Mal até o fim. E morreria tentando se fosse preciso. 


	20. Epílogo

Enquanto isso, em Azkaban...

- Malditos sejam esses sangues-ruins nojentos! Malditos sejam!

A mulher jogara ao chão a máscara que antes cobria seu rosto, mostrando uma pele descarnada e corroída pelo tempo. Um dia ela fora bela, mas deixara a maldade dominar cada pedaço de seu corpo e de sua alma, agora perto da imortalidade graças ao Mestre.

Belatriz Lestrange estava lívida. E com medo. Cometera um erro e deixara escapar os nojentos traidores do sangue, o casal Weasley que uma vez tentara raptar Harry Potter e que agora se reunia junto aos _Renegados_ para tentar desbancar o único e verdadeiro líder do mundo bruxo.

- Não permitirei que eles façam isso, Rudolph! Não permitirei, está entendendo?

O homem ao seu lado apenas concordava com a cabeça, parecendo cansado de tudo aquilo. O fanatismo de sua esposa havia levado o casal longe demais, e agora seriam incapazes de voltar atrás em sua lealdade ao Lorde. Mesmo porque Belatriz havia sido a escolhida do Mestre. Era a preferida, a mais leal, a mais fiel. Rudolph era só um adendo desnecessário que viera junto com a devoção de sua esposa. E enquanto ele se tornava mais velho e cansado, ela se tornava mais jovem e adquiria mais força graças ao Mestre.

Ao chegar perto das escadas que levariam para longe das masmorras, o casal Lestrange prostrou-se de joelhos imediatamente ao ver a figura ofídica do Lorde, que acabara de aparatar no local.

- Ora, ora... parece que meus _Obliviadores_ não conseguiram conter um grupo de indefesas crianças, não é mesmo, cara Bella?

Belatriz tremia, e beijava a barra das vestes do Lorde em sinal de extrema devoção e submissão.

- Perdoe-nos, Mestre, perdoe-nos! Nós... – Rudolph começara, tentando se levantar para beijar a mão do Lorde das Trevas.

- Cale-se! _CRUCIO!_

O bruxo se contorcia no chão enquanto Belatriz se agarrava ainda mais às vestes do Lorde, beijando-lhe e demonstrando todo o respeito em relação a seu Senhor.

Foi quando, em meio aos gritos de Rudolph, ouviu-se uma voz que vinha de uma das celas. O Lorde das Trevas interrompeu o feitiço e dirigiu-se para lá a fim de escutar melhor o que parecia ser o último suspiro da prisioneira encerrada ali. Encarou a mulher, os cabelos crespos e esbranquiçados caindo sobre a face, as mãos descarnadas, mas a voz não combinava com ela. A voz era grossa, forte e parecia vir de algum lugar longe demais dali.

- _Ela tem o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece. Ela! Aquela que será capaz de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nasceu quando o sétimo mês terminou._

E, com um suspiro, a estranha mulher partira nos braços da morte. 


End file.
